El ladrón de memorias
by Freakmusiclover
Summary: Hola soy Mail Jeevas, pero llamame solo Matt. Esta es la historia de un caso en el que participé. La historia que cuenta la verdad detrás del caso Kira. Y...de como me enamoré por primera vez. Todas las verdades escritas sobre el papel, tal y como me sugirieron hacer. Capitulo 18: Consigue una oportunidad. Mattxoc, Melloxoc, NearxLinda, LxMisa.
1. Prólogo: Llanto

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

**Prologo: Llanto**

La vida esta muy condicionada. Y no es justa. Desde que naces estas atado a la sociedad y a la ley, y te adaptas a todo lo que esto conlleva. Se esperan cosas de ti, pero tu decidirás lo que quieres. Lucharás por sobrevivir en este mundo, dirás adiós a tu inocencia y mirarás con rencor. Esa es la realidad. Aunque, supongo que a ti, quien esta leyendo esto, le da igual aunque sepas que es verdad. Si lo niegas es que aun no has mirado a la vida a los ojos o eres muy ingenuo. O puede que tu caso sea otro, no lo se y me es indiferente. Esta no es la típica historia que resulta divertida, ni mucho menos, es algo vivido y verdadero y se tiene que tomar en serio. Apuesto a que habrá alguien que no lo haga y otro que demasiado, pero sinceramente no puedo hacerlo porque no tengo dinero, pero hay un tanto por ciento alto, con algunas y escasas variables, de que así sea. Y ahora supongo que te preguntarás quien demonios soy y porque estoy escribiendo esto. Pues mi nombre es Mail, Mail Jeevas. Pero hace mucho que nadie me llama así. Todos me llaman Matt desde que entre a la Wammy's House. Y ahora dirás ¿que demonios es la Wammy's House?

La residencia Wammy's es un orfanato donde educan a niños superdotados para suceder al mayor detective del mundo, L. O como muchos lo conocen, Ryuzaki. Hasta hace poco no lo comencé a llamar de esa manera, pero tras hacerme más cercano lo vi conveniente. Después de todo yo no seria quien soy si no fuera por él. Él fue quien me encontró, tras un largo tiempo en un cutre orfanato irlandés, lugar donde nací. Cuando nos conocimos yo era alguien sin esperanzas, sin nada por lo que luchar. Me dió motivos para existir. Pero ahora L, no es Ryuzaki.

Esta es la historia de un caso en el que participé. La historia que cuenta la verdad detrás del caso Kira. Y...de como me enamoré por primera vez. Todas las verdades escritas sobre el papel, tal y como me sugirieron hacer. Espero que te parezca tan interesante como me lo parece a mi, aunque ahora mismo me gustaría jugar con mi consola, pero me han quitado a Rebeca y no hay más remedio. Me pregunto a mi mismo, porque he empezado así esta historia...Quizás tenía la necesidad de aclararlo. Por supuesto, aunque haya dicho que era una historia que incluía mi primer enamoramiento, no significa que gire en torno a este. Pero es algo importante para mi y que es parte, en cierto modo,de mi experiencia.

Creo que debió empezar de otro modo, este principio parece poco interesante. Pero así fue. En una noche fría y normal, andando por las calles de Nueva York. De echo era mi costumbre. En realidad nunca me había gustado salir...Excepto si era de noche. Para alguien a quien le gustaba pasear en solitario y en silencio, era lo mejor.

Una suave brisa surcó mi rostro y cada uno de los vellos de mi piel se erizaron. Paré en seco mis pasos, nunca había sido de esos que se quejaran y menos por el frío, ya que desde pequeño me había acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas. Esta era una de las pocas veces que me molestaba el clima. Rasqué distraídamente el tejido del bolsillo de mi pantalón vaquero, pensando en si debía adentrarme en la oscura calle. Esa era una de las peores zonas de Nueva York.

El humo del tabaco se adentro en mis pulmones al girar la esquina. Pude ver como sonreía aun con ese golpeado rostro, con algunas gotas de sangre cayendo por los mechones de su rubio cabello. No quise mirarle directamente, aun cuando los goggles descansaban sobre mi cuello, él me ofrecía un cigarrillo, que no tarde en coger y me senté a su lado, esperando que dijera algo.

No dijo nada. Después de tanto tiempo se sentía avergonzado. Era simplemente ridículo.

Entonces escuché un llanto. Su llanto. No me pude sentir más pequeño en ese momento. Me esperaba oírle gritar, incluso que me golpeara con alguna botella que hubiese bebido...Pero nunca verle llorar. Eran pocas ocasiones en las que eso pasara. Cuando me llamó, no pensé nada, solo en ir por él, mi mejor amigo. En aquel momento no sabía que hacer ni que decir, así que opté por el silencio. Los ojos cristalinos de Mello me miraron, con toda aquella rabia reprimida y consumida entre sollozos. Decidió levantarse y sin esperarme comenzó a caminar, sabiendo bien que le iba a seguir. Quería regresar al departamento lo antes posible, lo veía en sus ojos. Nunca dejaría que le vieran llorar, yo mismo soy la excepción.

En realidad no sabía lo que había pasado. No sabía porque lloraba. Pero si lo hubiera sabido, no habría tardado tanto en llegar. Porque Mello, había pasado una experiencia horrible y aun así caminaba enfrente mío, ocultándome su sufrimiento.

No había pasado nada de lo que me había imaginado. Sino algo peor.

...

Hola, como habéis visto este es el prologo de la historia. A continuación y seguido de este el capitulo 1: Buscando a Mello


	2. Capitulo 1: Buscando a Mello

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

**Capitulo 1: Buscando a Mello.**

Mello no había hablado en todo el camino. Pensé que era por el enfado, aunque normalmente se desahogaba conmigo. En cuanto llegó a casa, aun sollozando, se encerró en el baño dando un portazo y ya no supe más. Intenté no quedarme dormido y esperar a que saliese para que me explicara lo que había pasado, pero caí en brazos de morfeo sin darme cuenta. Después de todo, había sido un día ajetreado y si quiera había podido comer como es debido, solo había picado un poco, y por supuesto, tenía hambre.

Cuando desperté estaba solo en el apartamento. Mello ni siquiera había dormido en su cama, ya que estaba aún echa y las sabanas estaban frías, además de que la habitación seguía tan ordenada como la mañana anterior. Si algo sabía bien de Mello, es que si dormía en su cuarto, lo dejaba lleno de envolturas de chocolate y no lo recogía hasta que le hacia daño a la vista.

La puerta del baño estaba abierta de par en par... El cristal del espejo estaba empañado y cerca de la ducha había una botella de alcohol, cosa que explicaba el nauseabundo olor. Había pasado toda la noche bebiendo. Eso es malo...

Después de beber mi café, lo llamé por teléfono y no respondió. Volví a hacerlo unas cuantas veces, incluso le mande un mensaje, pero no recibí ninguno suyo. A la quinta vez, me rendí. Mello no era de esos que se iban sin decir nada, por lo general me decía donde iba o me daba trabajo. Encima no sabía si se había curado las heridas, que esta vez eran muchas. Tampoco me había dicho nada sobre lo ocurrido y temía que se volviera a meter en un lío y aunque fuera fuerte, ayer le habían metido una buena paliza y lo más seguro es que volviese a pasar. Estaba muy preocupado.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien.

Decidí quedarme en casa y esperar que viniera. Por un tiempo jugué a la consola, pero no podía concentrarme, necesitaba que volviera Mello. Nunca las horas se me habían hecho tan largas. Me empezaba a sentir aburrido. Además tenía una sensación rara, como si quisiera vomitar, incluso tenía náuseas.

Como deseaba que me llamara o algo pasase...

Error. Cerré los ojos poco a poco, sin quedarme dormido y empecé a pensar.

Creo que todos hemos pensado algo parecido cuando estamos aburridos. Cada tres segundos hay alguien que no sabe que hacer y entre tanto y tanto deseamos que pase algo, pero nada pasa. Este es el caso contrario.

_Espero que estés bien, amigo. Hace mucho que no te pones así...bueno en realidad no tanto, nunca llegas hasta este extremo. Es por eso que quiero saber donde estas. Al final soy yo quien más se preocupa y quien pasa las horas esperándote, por favor, ni que fuera su madre...Más bien soy un hermano mayor. Al menos por meses, yo soy el mayor. ¡Estúpido! Con lo problemática que es esta sensación. Como...si...fueras mi única familia..._

Me desperté de mi ensoñación cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta. Enseguida me levanté esperanzado de que fuese el rubio, que seguramente se había olvidado de sus llaves por el enfado de la noche anterior. Corrí descalzo, haciendo mis pasos más lentos cuando estuve cerca de la puerta y él no notase mi desesperación. También me preparé mentalmente un discurso para cuando hablara del tema y no acabase siendo golpeado en uno de sus ataques de ira. Mis manos se deslizaron bajo el cerrojo y después al pomo, seguramente mi cara decía que me acababa de levantar después de jugar hasta quedar dormido en el sillón.

-¿Hey, Mells otra vez? Deberías ir más calmado y conta-callé y fue empujado bruscamente al interior de mi apartamento, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo. ¿Pero qué?-¡¿Pero que diablos...?! ¿Eh?-pestañee confundido. La imagen de la rubio melena de mi compañero era mucho más larga y sorprendentemente oscura. Para ser más especifico era castaña. En lugar de sus ojos azul celeste, me encontré con unos ojos verde oscuro o marrones, no estaba muy seguro de su color. Las facciones de ese rostro, además, eran mucho más finas y delicadas, tanto que estaba seguro de que era una chica. De repente vi como sonreía encantadoramente y a causa de la cercanía-que ahora mismo solo eran centímetros-, me sonroje. Al verlo, ensanchó su sonrisa, pero no se separo sino que me miró fijamente, como si esperara que dijese algo estúpido.-¿Q-quien eres tu?-pregunté intentando sonar seguro y fallando en el intento.

-Alguien que que te buscaba.-susurró muy cerca de mi oído. Con el roce de su aliento me estremecí, era muy frío, pero a la vez me sentí arder. Esa chica era...extraña.-¿Por que estas tan rojo?-preguntó divertida y sin despegarse de mi.

-E-estas demasiado cerca-reclamé, pero enseguida me sentí como un imbécil-, necesito mi espacio, y además eres una desconocida.

-Cierto-rió. Entonces me di cuenta de que no solo estaba muy cerca, sino que estaba encima de mi y agarraba con fuerza mis muñecas. No sabía como había llegado a una situación. Mi cara paso del suave rojo a otras tonalidades más fuertes del carmín, más intenso que mi cabello.-Soy Ashley.

-¿Ahsley?-repetí sin querer.

-Si. Os buscaba.-dijo quitándose de encima mía. Desde abajo la observé con parsimonia. Parecía tener un aspecto sencillo, llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, un jersey blanco con detalles y medio transparente en los brazos y unas botas negras. Su pelo era escalado y estaba recogido en una coleta de lado con algunos y largos mechones sueltos.

La expresión de su rostro era calmada, distraída y aburrida. Demasiado. No me sorprendí al verla bostezar, esa era la cara del alguien cansado. Me quede embobado mirándola, era muy bonita, a pesar de que era muy delgada y parecía frágil. Además de delicada, fina y elegante. Quizás sus ropas no eran de esas que resaltaban por caras o por parecer de ese estilo, pero esa chica por cada uno de los poros de su piel desprendía aquel extraña aura. Me encogí en mi sitio pensativo e incómodo. Ya hacía rato que la miraba, y cabe decir que muy descaradamente. Pero siendo tan guapa es normal ¿no? Y ella parecía no parecía percatarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero es que, incluso la postura en la que se mantenía de pie, me hacía mirarla. Era demasiado atractiva.

-Oye, Matt. ¿Donde esta Mells~?-preguntó tranquilamente, como si hubiera pasado nada. Su voz resonó en mi cabeza. ¿Que donde esta Mello? Ni idea.

Porque estaba desaparecido.

-No lo sé.-contesté tras un largo suspiro.-Eso me gustaría saber...Por cierto-alegué frunciendo el ceño-¿por que nos buscabas?

-Eso es algo que responderé cuando venga Mello.-me aseguró yendo hacía el sofá para sentarse. Respiré profundamente. No sabía cuando vendría, pero esperaba que no fuese mucho tiempo, no me agradaba la idea de que estuviese una desconocida en su casa, la cual me había atacado y después dijo que tenía que hablar con ellos. Algo no me cuadraba muy bien pero, sinceramente tenía curiosidad. Y, había algo que también me parecía extraño.

-Oye, ¿como sabes nuestros nombres?-pregunte con desconfiado.-¿Y como sabes donde vivimos?

-Información clasificada.

-¿Eh? De acuerdo. ¿Pero de que trata-me interrumpió.

-Lo sabrás cuando venga Mello. Y si no viene, iremos a por él.-aseguró dirigiéndose al sofá para sentarse. Por un momento alce una ceja en señal de confusión. ¿Donde pretendía buscarle? Ni siquiera yo sabía donde hacerlo. Además la ciudad era muy grande. Empezar a buscar era fácil...pero no podía estar seguro de encontrarlo. Y si esa chica esperaba que lo supiese por ser su amigo estaba equivocada.-Hey...-suspiró apartando la mirada.-Matt, ¿podría comer algo?

-¿Eh?-me extrañé, era imposible tener hambre a estas horas-Claro, supongo...-me levanté para ir a la cocina en busca de algo- ¿que te gustaría?-abrí el frigorífico- Tenemos...haber...manzanas, galletas, helado, pizza...

-Mmm...¿no tendréis, por casualidad, yogur?-preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

-No sé...-revolví la nevera. Entonces, al lado del chocolate de Mello, encontré algunos yogures.-Mira, si, al final si.-lo saqué y extendí el brazo para entregárselo.

-Gracias.-contestó cogiendo lo que yo le entregaba. Le sonreí, extrañamente contento por complacerle. Ashley comenzó a comer impacientemente, sorprendiéndome. En verdad tenía hambre. Algo me decía que un solo yogur no le iba a bastar. Por supuesto acerté. Enseguida se lo había acabado y me pedía otro, el cual yo le di divertido. No pude aguantar una risilla al verla. Ashley era extraña, muy extraña, más que yo.-¿Que pasa?-reclamó encarando una ceja extrañada. Solo sonreí. No se porque me daba tanta gracia.

-Nada...-intenté calmarme, pero de mis labios escapó una risa. En ese momento me sentí como un loco. Seguramente la morena de ojos raros también.-Solo...es que nunca había visto una chica comer así.

-Yo lo hago siempre.-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.-Además no he comido nada desde ayer por la tarde.-informó tomando entre sus labios la cuchara llena de yogur.-Tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Y eso?-pregunté. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y me miró señalándome con la cuchara.

-Pues porque no tuve tiempo.

-¿De verdad? ¿No serás de esas que se saltan comidas solo para guardar la figura?-pregunté con algo de desdén en mi voz. Ella sonrió de lado y posó los codos en la mesa para apoyar su cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no.-garantizó inclinándose hacia mi ligeramente.- Eso es estúpido. Como las mujeres que lo hacen.-alegó cerrando los ojos.-No tengo necesidad de hacerlo.-agregó.-Cambiando de tema-dijo alargando el cuello y ladeando la cabeza-, Mello aun no ha venido.

-Cierto.-saqué mi consola del bolsillo y miré la hora.-Ya es tarde.

-Entonces iré a buscarlo.

-Te acompañaré.-me levanté.-Solo deja que me preparé.-dije saliendo de la cocina y yendo a mi cuarto.

-Bien-susurró ella como respuesta.

Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso. Ese sentimiento de que algo iba mal era más pesado estando solo en mi habitación. Por un momento había estado entretenido, hasta creía que había desaparecido, pero ahora me dolía el pecho y mi pulso se hacía cada vez más rápido.

Algo iba realmente mal. Algo iba a pasar.

Me puse bien la camisa negra y roja a rallas y abroché bien el botón de mi pantalón. Até bien los cordones de mis zapatillas negras y, finalmente me puse lo goggles naranjas que tanto me gustaban. Ya estaba listo. Asomé la cabeza por la puerta y vi a la chica apoyada en la pared, esperándome.-Estoy listo. Solo deja que me ponga el abrigo.

-Bien, yo también me pondré el mio.- contestó. Ella volvió al salón y vino con su chaqueta en mano. Me sorprendí bastante, porque cuando me atacó no la tenía puesta. Era un abrigo medio largo, con dos filas de grandes botones y una cremallera que bajaba en diagonal. En las magas tenía unos de talles brillantes negros, como el abrigo. No sabía como no lo había visto a pesar de que resaltaba, ese día estaba demasiado despistado.

Abrí la puerta en cuanto estuvimos los dos listos y Ashley fue la primera en salir, conmigo siguiéndole de cerca.

De día, las calles de Nueva York, me parecían mucho más estrechas de lo normal. Estaban llenas de gente y coches, la mayoría empezando la rutina laboral. La verdad es que para mi era impresionante, pero también incómodo. Me molestaba estar rodeado de gente y más si era tanta. Por eso me gustaba salir de noche, las calles estaban casi vacías y el silencio era el rey. No estaba acostumbrado a el ambiente de las mañanas, pero debía ir a por Mello y además, no iba solo. Miré a mi compañera unos instantes y me encontré con sus ojos. De repente me sentí débil, empezaba a flaquear y no quería hacerlo delante de nadie. Ashley agarró mi mano de sorpresa y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, para comenzar a guiarme. Yo simplemente me deje llevar.

Pronto estuve dentro de la masa de gente. Se podría decir que estaba perturbado, mi corazón latía muy rápido y me estaba empezando a sofocar. La mano de Ahsley aun sostenía la mía, que era fría en comparación pero también muy suave. De un momento a otro paramos. Desde aquel punto podía ver como pasaba la gente, pero ahora me parecía lejana.

Nos habíamos escapado del bullicio.

Me giré a la morena para mirarla encarando la ceja. ¿Porque había hecho eso? ¿Acaso lo había notado? En mis adentros desee que no, aunque se lo agradecí. Ella notó mi mirada e hizo lo mismo que yo. Vi como sus labios se entre abrían para decir algo pero no escuché nada. Mi mirada captó la profundidad de sus ojos y se hizo la esencia, el marrón rodeaba la pupila en forma de estrella y se alejaba y cambiaba la tonalidad, hasta convertirse en verde oscuro. Hermosos. Pero vacíos. Siempre pensé que el marrón como color de ojos, reflejaba calidez y confianza, mientras que el verde y el azul eran más fríos. La combinación de colores era hermosa, pero vacía. Oscura. Fría. Tanto hasta el punto de hacerme vacilar pero me mantuve firme. Aunque quería alejar su mirada, porque yo solo no podría parar, me hundiría en aquel abismo pardo y me perdería en él.

A cada pestañeo, dentro de mi se despertaban muchas cosas. No supe cuando estiró de mi y me llevó de nuevo a la multitud, pero no volvió la sensación de incomodidad. No supe el porque, pero su mirada en la mía, el tacto de sus frías manos y aquella tranquila expresión en su cara, me hizo sentir seguro. Entonces sonreí. Sabía que no podía evitarlo, las comisuras de mis cortados labios se alzaron solas. Me sentía feliz y tranquilo, porque, después de todo, ahora si podría encontrar a Mello. Otra vez iba a por él como muchas otras veces, pero no iba solo y eso, el no ser el único que se preocupa y tener a alguien que te tranquilice y que todo vaya bien, me hace feliz. Y estaba seguro que dentro de poco, el rubio estaría conmigo. Y eso hacía que sintiera mucho más feliz, eufórico.

En aquel momento mi móvil empezó a sonar como loco. Lo cogí con destreza, sin soltar la mano de la chica, y contesté.

-¿Si?-dije sonoramente con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja. Pude oír un pequeño gruñido de enfado por parte de mi receptor, uno sin dudas conocido-¿Mello?

-¿Matt? Mierda, ven aquí ahora mismo. ¡Joder! La he cagado...-dijo muy rápidamente con un hilo de voz, mas yo le entendí perfectamente. Mierda.

-Mello calmate. Dime donde estas...-repliqué seriamente. Él no dijo nada por unos instantes, pero luego suspiró pesadamente.

-Estoy en aquel lugar.-soltó. Me obligué a ahogar una exclamación de terror, cuando escuché gritos al otro lado.-¡Joder, me han visto! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda...! ¡Matt-

-¿Mello? ¡Mierda, Mello!-dije cuando escuché el pitido del teléfono. Había colgado.- ¡Esta en problemas! ¡Vamos!

En ese momento fui cegado. Mis piernas corrían como nunca lo habían hecho. Dentro de mi todo estaba a punto de estallar. Sentía la rabia bullir dentro de mi, me sentí desolado, desesperado, fuera de lugar. Corría tanto como podía. Me costaba respirar. De nuevo la sensación de angustia volvió y me sentí perdido.

Las calles se hacían cada vez más largas. Las miradas estaban centradas en mi, el pelirrojo que corría como si llevara en su cabeza la locura. Todo se concentraba a mi alrededor. Todo me atormentaba. Sin darme cuenta, había caído, de nuevo, en el pánico. La preocupación.

Los pasos de alguien corriendo me alertaron de la situación. Su melena oscura se mecía a cada movimiento mientras se acercaba a mi. Ashley se paro a mi lado, respirando con dificultad y volvió ha agarrar mi mano fuertemente, como señal de que no la volvería a soltar. Y volvimos a correr, pero ahora juntos. Ella iba a la par. Iba conmigo. ¿Cuánta gente haría eso con un desconocido? Poca. Pero ese instante no era para pensar. Debía seguir corriendo, esta vez no llegaría tarde. Se lo debía. Esta vez sabría lo que había pasado. Y estaría con él.

En un callejón cercano, se amontonaba un grupo de hombres vestidos con cuero. Sentí como algo se removía dentro de mi mientras dejaba de correr y caminaba poco a poco hasta el lugar.

La imagen fue devastadora. Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta al verle tirado en el suelo con tales heridas.

Seguía caminando.

Mello escondía entre mechones rubios de cabello, su rostro avergonzado y golpeado. Un hombre estaba frente a él, con las prendas del rubio desnudo entre sus manos. Las manos que había usado para golpearlo...y violarlo.

Seguí caminando.

En aquel momento mi puño ya estaba golpeado el rostro del maldito. Este cayó al suelo. Miré desde arriba al rostro del sujeto con odio. Y luego me agache, tomándolo con fuerza del mentón.

-Vaya, así que eres tu el cabrón que le hizo esto a mi amigo.-alegué arrastrando las palabras, tranquilo.-¿No es así?-sonreí con sorna y ladeé la cabeza. Luego torcí mi expresión a una de completa rabia-¡No es así, hijo de puta!-grité tanto como pude y le propiné otro puñetazo.-¡¿Eh, imbecil de mierda?!-golpeé su estómago. El hombre de pelo castaño gimió de dolor.-¡¿Y estos fueron los que te ayudaron!? ¿Verdad?-me volteé hacia los otros con expresión sombría. Pero los muy imbéciles se atrevieron ha atacar. Gran error.

El primero se dirigió a mi con su puño cerrado, esperando poder pegarme, pero lo eludí con rapidez y golpeé con su cuerpo a mi próximo atacante, que cayó al suelo junto al otro. Mas no noté que el cabrón se levantaba. Corrió hacía a mi, con la navaja en su mano y yo me giré, sin ninguna oportunidad de hacer algo.

Entonces fue cuando cerré los ojos, esperando el filo del arma en mi. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Mi ropa no se manchó de rojo por mis sangre. Abrí los ojos justo cuando de los labios de mi agresor a lía un quejido de dolor y caía al suelo.

-¡Ahsley!-grité todo lo que pude, cuando su cuerpo cayó consecutivamente al suelo.-¿Estás bien?

-Si.-dijo agarrándose el costado. Aparté su mano para comprobarlo por mi mismo. La tela de la camisa blanca se teñía de rojo pasión. Abrí los ojos con horror y cogí el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-dije-necesito un médico, es una urgencia. ¡Apresurate!

Fin del capitulo 1. El ladrón de memorias es mi primer proyecto serio de death note que no se ha quedado sobre el papel. Este capitulo ha sido publicado junto al prólogo. Los capítulos son algo cortos, aunque me sigo entrenando para hacerlos más largos. Principalmente esta historia iba a ser solo solo de misterio, pero me dio por el romance y el personaje de Matt me encanta, ya que es muy misterioso y no se sabe nada de él por su poca participación en la serie. Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Rewins, por verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	3. Capitulo 2: Al lado

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

Antes que nada, gracias a Kandrak por rewin :3

**Capitulo 2: Al lado**

Nunca me habían gustado las paredes blancas y sin ningún adorno ni ventana. Me sentía encerrado. Pero ese era el único sitio donde debía estar o, mejor dicho, donde quería estar. Aunque no era agradable. Pero había muchas razones para estar allí, sentado, jugando con mi estimada consola. Una de ellas tenía el pelo largo y rubio. Mello.

Después de lo ocurrido había caído inconsciente. Lo bueno era que sus heridas no eran de gravedad, pero tardarían un tiempo en sanar. A mi, sus heridas externas, eran lo que menos me preocupaban. Mello es físicamente muy fuerte, pero en el interior es diferente. Aunque se encierre en si mismo y muchas veces parezca cruel y frío, no lo es, no, eso es solo una coraza que entierra a su propio ser. Tras esos ojos azules y gélidos, se encuentra el cielo y el mar en calma, la hermosura de un paisaje natural. Por su puesto eso nunca lo diría en alto. Mello es alguien especial y eso es algo que no digo por que si.

Un hombre que nace solo, se siente solo aunque muchos lo quieran acompañar. Hace que su corazón parezca el más frío y que no puede amar. Es un hombre que no tiene amigos, alguien que ha sufrido y que no puede evitar desconfiar. Alguien que esta roto. Que aunque lo intente él mismo no se puede arreglar. Tampoco deja que nadie lo haga, él cree que nadie le puede curar. Pero si eso es verdad, no lo quiero saber. En aquel momento tenía más que razones para sufrir. Para volver a hacerlo. En esa clase de situaciones me siento inútil. Por eso solo soy un perro. No sirvo. Pero me gusta estar ahí y creer que ayuda, aunque sea algo.

Él seguía dormido.

En cuanto a Ahsley, no sabía nada aun. Al contrario que mi amigo, se había expuesto a un peligro mortal. Y...había sido por mi culpa. Baje la guardia, la expuse al peligro y ella fue la que acabo salvándome. No debería haber pasado. Es algo que, a día de hoy, no me lo perdono. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver a abrir los ojos, había perdido demasiada sangre. Creo que esto ya lo he dicho antes pero, lo repetiré: no cualquiera hace eso por ti. Cuando tuve su fría mano en la mía, sentí algo extraño, pero, de algún modo, estaba seguro de que todo iría bien y de que encontraríamos a Mello.

Quería volver a ver sus ojos. Aquel color tan hermoso, la mezcla que era capaz de sumergirme en un mar de emociones con solo mirarlos. El cálido marrón y el sutil verde, vacíos, pero sin ninguna barrera que los alejara de la realidad.

De pronto me sonroje y me maldecí a mi mismo por hacerlo. Edwin había entrado en la habitación y me miraba de arriba a abajo, divertido. Encaré una ceja, la situación era de todo menos graciosa. Pero, bueno, era Edwin. Y es de esperar que siempre sea así. Agitó su oscura cabellera de lado inocentemente y sonrió con malicia. Fuera lo que fuese que pensara, era erróneo y él lo sabía, pero por su puesto, aquel es un médico demoníaco. Y un genio. Por algo estaba en la Wammy's House junto a mi y a Mello.

-Buenas noticias Matt, tu novia se ha despertado.-dijo él, acompañando su declaración con una sonrisa. Mi ligero sonrojo se hizo más intenso y me levanté del asiento para encarle de cerca.

-No es mi novia.-fruncí el ceño molesto. Edwin me miró con desden y rodó los ojos.

-No me tienes porque ocultar nada, Matt.-alegó el girándose.-Después de todo, lo sospeché desde que entré en la Wammy's.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-pregunté con total confusión. Edwin me miró por encima del hombro, con el rostro serio e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-A ti y a Mello. ¡Serás corto!-soltó en tono de guasa. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Ese hombre nunca cambiara.

-¿Ah? ¿Yo, tonto? Eso diselo a L.

-Cierto-rió- tercer sucesor. Pero tu-me apuntó con el dedo indece-estabas sonrojado. ¿En que pensabas, eh?

-Nada importante...-susurré nervioso. En esas ocasiones me gustaría tener puestos los gogles. No reaccionaría así si los tuviese puestos, estar al descubierto saca mi lado humano. El lado al que más temo.-Estoy preocupado.-declaré.

-No te preocupes. Ellos estarán bien, después de todo, me tienen a mi como su doctor.-alegó con orgullo.-Anda ve.

Muchas veces he preguntado que se sueña después de una experiencia así. Yo personalmente no querría cerrar los ojos. Solo pensar en sumirme en la oscuridad, al cerrar los ojos, tengo miedo. Y más si la oscuridad se transforma en esa mala experiencia, en esa tan traumática que no quieres volver a recordar.

Ni siquiera después de ser disparado innumerables veces, arriesgar mi vida otras tantas y vivir en este lugar, en donde sus calles se convierten en hogar de monstruos, tengo una experiencia traumática. Creo que desde mi niñez no he tenido verdadero miedo. Quizás preocupación pero no miedo. Será porque mi miedo no es perder la vida, tampoco es que nunca haya temido por ella, pero el sufrimiento si es algo que puedo llamar enemigo. No quiero sufrir y no quiero que otros sufran.

Al abrir la puerta me sentí inseguro. No sabía como mirarle a la cara después de haberle fallado. Aun así quería saber como estaba.

La figura de Mello yacía recatada contra el respaldo de la cama. Alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarme. El hielo de su mirada se había derretido y exhibía la devastación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No pude decir nada. Tras los gogles, yo también ocultaba mis sentimientos. Pero Mello sabía verlos, al igual que yo veía los suyos.

-¿E-estas bien?-articulé, el sabor de esas palabras me supo amargo y sentí el estomago pesado. Mis labios temblaron. De verdad es que no sabía como iba a responder. El otro entreabrió la boca para decir algo pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno.

Escuché un sollozo ahogado. Mello se ocultaba tras los mechones de su rubio cabello. Caminé hacia él sin saberlo, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, como dos ríos por la montaña. Y entonces fue cuando no pude más. Me deje llevar por mis emociones y lo abracé. Mello lloró sobre mi hombro y yo sobre el suyo. Aun sentía amargas las palabras que dije.

Pero habló. El rubio dijo algo que no me esperaba.

-Idiota.-susurró en mi hombro. Me separé un poco de mi amigo para mirarle a la cara. Su larga cicatriz, no resaltaba entre todos los moratones de su cara. Y sonreía. Después de todo, aquella sonrisa maliciosa surcaba su cara.-Imbécil.-dijo esta vez.-Perro estúpido.

-¿Porque?-dije haciéndome el ofendido y poniendo cara de cachorro.

-Por que estas llorando por mi. Que marica...-añadió, esta vez secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo. Yo alzé un poco las comisuras de mis labios, en un intentó de sonreír.-No hagas eso. Se de sobra que estabas preocupado y que querrás explicaciones.

-Lo que quiero es que mi hermano esté bien.

-¿Hermano?

Hermano. Esa era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Pero Mello, para mi no era solo mi mejor amigo era mi hermano y mi familia también.

-Si, hermano.-repetí. Mello me miró fijamente.

-Matt...-hizo apartando la vista.-Gracias.

-¿Gracias? ¿Porque?-bajé la mirada al suelo y apreté los puños con rabia.- No hice nada. Solo te fallé.

-No es cierto, llegaste a tiempo.-declaró, esta vez sobandose la cara.-No llegaron a nada más.-dijo.-Me salvaste de algo más que una paliza, perro. Y lo hiciste muy bien.-acarició mi cabello con una sonrisa.

Así es con este hombre de corazón frío y con hielo en los ojos. Imposible de comprender, imposible de entender. Mello es mi hermano y mi dueño, el es el que lleva la correa. Mi familia. Mi amigo. Mi hermano. Mi dueño. Y solo derrite el hielo con su cachorro, su mejor amigo. La gente interpreta esto de muchas maneras pero no lo entiende. Personas como Edwin, bromeaba sobre nosotros. Pero no saben en realidad nada. Todo son suposiciones.

Mello tiene helada el alma. Yo tengo una barrera en ella. Somos dos hombres solitarios y sin razones para vivir. Nos acompañamos en la soledad para que sea más llevadera. Pero quien nace solo muere solo, y eso es algo que los dos sabemos. Pero nos acompañaremos hasta que eso ocurra. Aun hay tiempo. Creo. Nunca se sabe.

Sonreí. Las palabras de Mello me hicieron muy feliz.

-Eres muy simple.-alegó Mello con una expresión bizarra.- Y una cosa ¿donde esta Ahsley?-preguntó-¿no se suponía que iba contigo? La vi antes de desmayarme.

Se me heló la sangre con esa pregunta. ¿Mello la recordaba? ¿Como sabía quien era? Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y mi rubio amigo dio un paso hacia mi frunciendo el ceño. Con su gran intelecto y mi evidente rostro, ya se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-¿Que ha pasado, Matt?-agravó su voz. Pensé durante unos instantes como decírselo, después de todo lo que había pasado, era lo correcto, no sabía como podía llegar a reaccionar.-Matt.-me llamo, exigiéndome una respuesta. El hielo que se había derretido se volvió a congelar. Verlos hacia mi era extraño. Aquella rabia hacia fuego en mi. Yo también estaba enfadado. No me podía perdonar lo sucedido y sabía que Mello se sentía igual.

-Ella-hice bajando la cabeza- esta herida.

-¿Q-que paso?-imitó mis movimientos. Sus ojos brillaban de furia.-¿Fueron ellos? ¿Que le hicieron?-gritó.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y rabia.-Ha sido mi culpa que ella esté así, debía de haber sido al revés. Yo tendría que haber sido el que estuviera así y no ella. Si hubiera sido más rápido...ella no tendría que haberlo hecho. ¡Mierda! La hirieron en el costado...

Mi corazón latía muy rápido y dolía. Mi sangre quemaba las paredes de mis venas, quería sangrar. Todo me sabía a veneno y cada vez parecía más toxico. Tenía la extraña sensación de que me iba a caer, me dolían las piernas y me costaba respirar. Miré a Mello de reojo quien observaba la pared. Estaba pensando algo.

-Quiero verla.-declaró seguro.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza.

-Pero...

-¿No lo sabes, verdad?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos. De nuevo una extraña sensación.-Escuchame y hazlo bien, perro pelirrojo. Ahsley esta aquí por L.

_¿Q-quien eres tu?_

_Alguien que te buscaba. ¿Por que estas tan rojo?_

_Soy Ashley._

_¿Ahsley?_

_Oye, Matt. ¿Donde esta Mells~?_

_No lo se._

-Ya veo.

-Tenemos que volver, Matt.

-Lo se, Mello.-respondí.

Fin de capitulo 2. Estos capítulos no serán demasiado largos. Pero intentare actualizar cada semana para recompensarlo.

¡Rewins, por verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	4. Capitulo 3: ¿Quien es?

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

Antes que nada gracias a Kandrak y a electroma89 por sus rewins, me inspiran y me dan más ganas de escribir.

**Capitulo 3: ¿Quién es?**

Ahsley dormía plácidamente sobre la camilla. Era la primera vez que veía un rostro tan tranquilo como el suyo. Parecía que disfrutaba del sueño. Según Edwin se encontraba bien y pronto se recuperaría y podría hacer vida normal, aunque sin hacer esfuerzo físico hasta que se cerrase del todo la herida. Tenía unos cuantos puntos.

Mello se había sentado a su lado. Sus ojos azules estaban posados sobre ella, a quien miraba distraídamente mientras comía su tableta de chocolate. Yo no sabía donde situarme, que hacer ni que pensar. Era la primera vez que estaba velando por alguien que no fuera Mello y no sabía como me debía comportar. Estaba nervioso. Pero tenía muchas gracias de verla despertar.

Demasiadas ganas. Estaba muy impaciente, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer. Pero no solo eso. Miré hacia mi amigo y luego cerré los ojos. Mordí mi labio inferior confuso. Por alguna razón el que estuviera el rubio allí no me gustaba. Quería ser yo el primero en verla abrir los ojos, el primero en hablar con ella...Pero Mello estaba muy cerca y dispuesto a resolver las pocas dudas que tenía. Yo estaba seguro de que Mello sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Aun así no podía comprender el porque de mi capricho ni porque estaba tan molesto.

Saqué mi consola. Así no pensaría en más tonterías. Empecé a apretar los botones con precisión y soltura, como gran experto que era, pero con fuerza. Sin darme cuenta mis manos empezaron a temblar y mi compañero se dio cuenta. Me observó curioso, con un brillo interrogante en los ojos. Yo simplemente volví a mi partida e ignoré la mirada del otro, quien ahora tenía la vista pegada en mi y me analizaba mientras mordía ruidosamente el chocolate. Me gustaría saber cual es su nivel de analización en cuanto a mi. Con el tiempo tiene que haber mejorado. Pero he cambiado bastante desde que éramos unos inocentes niños de siete años.

Una vez me describió. Según él yo era alguien distraído, arrogante, sarcástico, con un sentido del humor raro e idiota. Roger dijo que era indiferente a todo y me encerraba en mi mundo. Linda que era un vago, pero en el fondo amable. En resumen: alguien que ama los videojuego a y no hace mucho más. No parezco muy complicado. ¿Entonces porque me sentía así por una pequeñez como esa? Aveces encuentro cosas de mi mismo que no tienen que ver con lo que la gente ve. Y me hacen sentir extraño. Como estas repentinas ganas de estar junto a Ahsley.

Le tenía que dar las gracias. Me sentía en deuda con ella. Eso era. Era normal.

Mello se levantó de su asiento, se le había acabado el chocolate. Lo vi yendo hacia al puerta y después se giró para mirarme-Cuida de ella.-dijo.-Voy a la cafetería y te traigo un café.

-¿Seguro?-pregunté apartando la mirada de mi consola y poniéndole pausa.-Aun te estas recuperando.-alegué serio. Además era raro que él hiciera algo por mi si no tenía sus razones.

-Tranquilo, cogeré chocolate y café y subiré.

-De acuerdo.-contesté sin muchas ganas y volví a la partida. Pero me detuve. La miré de reojo, era muy bonita. Y me había quedado a solas con ella. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, que se tiñeron de rosa. Podía tapar mis ojos con los gogles, pero el resto de mi cara quedaba al descubierto. Si llegaba Mello y me veía así, pensaría mal.

Por eso se había ido. Lo había notado.

¡_Mierda_!

_Debo mantenerme tranquilo y no pensar en cosas raras. Ahsley después de todo, es muy atractiva, elegante y tiene un rostro adorable al dormir. _

_Espera...pensé que es adorable. Mierda. ¡Malditas hormonas adolescentes! Tengo veinte años, joder. Definitivamente esto es por tener una muy corta adolescencia._

En cuanto a sentimientos era malo. Por que no era lógico. Mi reacción era de todo excepto razonable. Para mi, todo aquello era agradecimiento por salvar mi vida, aun cuando me sentía culpable, ella no tendría que estar así.

Nadie se da cuenta de lo que puede aflorar dentro de uno mismo. En cualquier momento pasa.

Ahsley era una enviada de L. Lo que significaba que era su trabajo el encargarse de nosotros. Pero tras esto había muchas cosas más. Y tenía muchas preguntas. Aunque nada me garantizaba que tuviera respuestas. Además ella era enviada del segundo L, ni más ni menos. Él no era un hombre directo. Tampoco divagaba, pero lo que pensara siempre había sido un misterio y por lo poco que lo conocía, seguramente lo mejor para él era omitir detalles.

Frustrante.

-hmm-escuché cerca mío. Pestañeé confundido. Ahsley empezaba a retorcerse bajo las sabanas. Ladeé la cabeza al verla girarse sobre si misma y quejarse en un susurro. Reí suavemente. Mello hacia algo parecido cuando éramos pequeños y aunque estuviera despierto, no salía de la cama ni abría los ojos, solo se giraba al lado contrario del sol e intentaba seguir dormitando, cosa que nunca lograba por mi culpa. Me gustaba ser el que le molestara de vez en cuando, más cuando se había quedado dormido hasta tarde, porque le costaba mucho y hacia caso omiso al reloj, entonces yo aprovechaba para encender mi consola y poner el volumen al máximo mientras jugaba. Obviamente tenía consecuencias y me llevaba algún ojo morado, pero valía la pena.

Que estúpido era.

-¿Hey? Ahley...-la llamé suavemente, rozando su hombro. Ella pareció tensarse. No se esperaba que yo estuviera allí.-¿Que tal te encuentras?

-Emmm-se giró poco a poco hacia mi. Tenía la mirada cansada. No me extrañaba por su rostro. Pero tenía que admitir que, aunque se viera mal, estaba graciosa. No parecía la misma chica de hacía tres días, esa que me tiró al suelo, comió yogur y tiró de mi para encontrar a Mello. -Estoy bien.-respondió calmadamente aun recostada. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, analizando donde se encontraba. Luego se sentó y me dirigió una interrogante mirada. Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que debía contestar.

-Te llevamos con un amigo. Estabas perdiendo mucha sangre. Pero podrás continuar perfectamente sin hacer esfuerzos físicos hasta que se cure del todo.-alegué serio. Poco a poco sus ojos se perdieron de nuevo en el vacío. Llevó una mano a su herida, pero llevaba un gran camisón, así que no podía ver más. La tocó por encima de la ropa y bajó la mirada a su regazo sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Matt?-me llamó, pero no respondí rápidamente. Levanté la mirada de para verla a los ojos y me encontré con un brillo dentro de sus pardos ojos.

Su rostro estaba pálido, sus mejillas algo sonrosadas y sus labios entreabiertos. Su cabello largo y negro estaba suelto y revuelto. Su voz era calmada y apagada. Pero veía sus ojos brillando por primera vez. Y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Parezco débil, ¿verdad?-preguntó de sopetón. Me sorprendió la pregunta. ¿De verdad pensaba aquello? Me puse nervioso. La verdad es que estaba mal por eso era normal encontrarse sin fuerzas. Pero no podía decirle eso. No podía, no con esos ojos brillantes sobre mi. Aparté la mirada, soy un idiota.

-No.-negué revolviendo mi pelo. Ella suspiró, pero no vi su rostro.

-¿Mello esta bien?-dijo. Yo asentí cogiendo mi consola y apagándola. No tenía sentía sentido si no la iba a usar y sabía que mientras ella estuviera despierta no la usaría. Mi vista bailó por la habitación hasta quedarse en la puerta, que de repente se habría. Mello entró, vistiendo su siempre ajustada ropa de cuero.

El rubio sonrió levemente al ver a la chica, que estaba recostada contra la pared de la camilla. Se fue acercando hasta sentarse en el sillón donde antes se había sentado.-Hola, Ash.-saludó, entregándonos a cada uno un café. Se acomodó tranquilamente y abrió el envoltorio del chocolate, para después morderlo sonoramente.-¿Como te encuentras?-preguntó entre mordiscos y con la boca llena-Hace mucho que no hablamos...

-Cierto.-argumentó calentándose las manos con el vaso-Desde el caso Kira...Veo que junto a Matt te ha ido bien.-añadió con sarcasmo.-Sigues metiéndote en líos.

-Ah...-suspiró y frunció el ceño.-No te vayas por las ramas. Sabes que lo que quería no es mantener una conversación sobre el pasado. Dime por que te ha enviado la pelusa.-protestó inclinando su cuerpo hacia la chica, que ni se inmutó.

-No le llames así.-rebatió con disgusto.- Aceptalo, no eres el sucesor del antiguo L. Ahora es Near. Y además...él no me envía.-aseguró y dejo el vaso de plástico sobre la mesita de noche.-Erald Coil os necesita.

-No me digas, que...-quise decir sorprendido. De repente me vi dentro de al conversación. Sus miradas estaban fijas en mi.

-Si.-dijo Ahsley insegura.- Este va a ser un caso importante. Pero dado este imprevisto no me queda más que atrasar nuestra llegada a Londres. Pronto os daré todos los detalles. Ahora-señaló la puerta- es mejor que me ayudéis a salir.

-No podemos hacer eso-protestó el rubio con el ceño aun fruncido- tienes que descansar y recuperarte, solo han pasado tres días.

-No te preocupes Mells~

-¿Mells?-se giró hacia mi encarando una ceja.

-Es una larga historia.-respondí apenado.

-¿Me ayudáis o no?-dijo buscando entre unas bolsas que había traído Mello.-¿Donde esta mi ropa?

-En la bolsa lila-gruñó el de ojos azules. Ahsley se giró y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa.-Ah...Edwin no aceptará esto.-negó mirándome a mi.

-¿Nos ha importado eso alguna vez?-alegué yo a su vez.

Nunca había pensado en volver. Ni en escuchar el nombre de Erald, sino era en una conversación con Mello. Tampoco encontrarme con ella. Nunca hubo en mi vida algo que no fuera lógica y juego. Ninguna variable que no fuera Mello. Sus planes funcionaban con los mios. Todo era interesante. Pero poco a poco había perdido el encanto.

¿Quien me iba a decir que el vacío me iba a consumir? ¿Que habría otros vicios? ¿Que volvería al pasado cercano también?

Cambios repentinos había.

Salí de la habitación para dejar a nuestra nueva compañera vestirse. Tenía muchas cosas reprimidas dentro de mi. Preguntas, sentimientos, ideas...Pero solo tendría la espera. Y paciencia, una gran consejera y buena amiga.

-Matt.-me llamó mi mejor amigo. Mello cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.-No se si deberíamos hacer esto...

-¿El que? ¿Dejarla escapar o ir con Ryuzaki?

-Ir con Ryuzaki. ¿Que nos espera allí? ¿Que clase de caso es? ¿¡Y por que nos llama a nosotros!? Tiene a Near...-dijo frustrado e irritado ante la situación. Yo le miré de soslayo y sonreí. Él siempre había sido el segundo y yo el tercero, personas poco importantes.

Pero...si Ahsley estaba allí, significaba que Ryuzaki nos necesitaba.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. La puerta de la habitación en la que antes nos encontramos se abrió. Ahsley salió de ella y nos miró con una sonrisa de lado.-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó antes de arrastrarnos por los pasillos de la pequeña clínica.

-¿Donde?-argüí, intentando torpemente no caerme-Tienes cosas que explicarnos.-afirmé más para mi mismo que para mi compañero.

-A casa.-respondió ella, cruzándose con Edwin, quien al verla sonrió. No dijo nada.

Nadie al verla dijo nada. Solo la dejaron pasar. A día de hoy, me pregunto quien es ella en realidad. Y me asombro al no hallar respuesta alguna. Ni cuando entonces nos deslizábamos por las calles oscuras de Nueva York, hacia la que llamábamos casa, tenía idea alguna de lo que trataba.

Fin capitulo 3. Este lo acabe antes y ya he comencé el siguiente capitulo. No me gusta desvelar muchas cosas y aparte de que esta organizado lo que tiene que pasar en cada capitulo.

¡Esta semana empiezo las clases! El viernes...Y el lunes de verdad.

¡Rewins, por verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	5. Capitulo 4: Sucesos nocturnos

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

_Kandrak y a electroma89, gracias por sus rewins, espero que disfruten el capitulo, vosotras y los otros tímidos lectores ;)_

**Capitulo 4: Sucesos nocturnos**

Puso las hojas y los sobres sobre la mesa. Dejé a salir el dióxido de carbono de mis pulmones e expiré el oxígeno de mi alrededor. Miré el documento que tenía en mis manos. Estaba firmado por Erald Coil. Nos solicitaba y tenía todo preparado para nosotros y para completar la misión, había enviado a Ahsley.

El caso de las desapariciones de Carnaby Street.

Hacía ya unas semanas, había desaparecido allí una estudiante de diez y siete años. Ella había sido la primera. Unos días después fue encoantrada en Carnaby Street, deshidratada y con amnesia. Poco después, un hombre de treinta y dos años desapareció y fue encontrado dos semanas después con con los mismos síntomas. Y así, poco a poco, se hicieron más frecuentes las desapariciones.

Y había llamado la atención de Erald y de L.

Y también la mía.

Sin duda era un caso interesante y extraño. Ni siquiera con el informe podía dar una resolución, como ya lo había echo años atrás en otros casos. Iba a ser divertido. Parecía difícil. Y a mi me encantan las cosas difíciles. Sonreí de lado divertido. Luego, volví la vista hacía Mello, quien también sonreía con suficiencia. Después nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ansiosas por el nuevo reto que nos presentaban y, como si de telepatía se tratase, asentimos y pusimos los informes sobre la mesa. No me extrañé de que la morena nos observase atentamente, analizando cada movimiento que hacíamos. Finalmente la encaramos. Aunque en nuestros rostros se veía de sobra la respuesta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que pensáis?-preguntó Ashley expectante. Seguramente ya lo habría deducido pero quería oírlo de nuestras bocas. Por su puesto no nos demoramos mucho en contestar.

-¿Cuando nos vamos?-hice yo como respuesta. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, contenta. Mello sacó una tableta de chocolate y se deshizo del envoltorio y lo partió en tres. Encaré una ceja extrañado mientras él nos entregaba una fina porción de su dulce. Él rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, mascullando algo que no entendí, pero lo más seguro es que fuera un insulto.

-Es para celebrar.-declaró, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Y mientras chocábamos lo pequeños trocitos de dulce entre si, dábamos comienzo a una nueva etapa. No hay mucho que deba explicar tras esto. Ahsley hizo unas llamadas y se quedo a dormir.

La noche en toda su esplendor cayó. Yo me revolvía entre la sabanas y no podía dormir. Según Ahsley, al día siguiente nos pasarían a buscar y nos llevarían al aeropuerto. Además, utilizaríamos el jet privado de Erald. El viaje duraría, si no me falla la memoria, de unas siete a diez horas de vuelo. Y la verdad, eso me ponía nervioso. Nunca me habían gustado mucho los viajes, y mucho menos tan largos. Podía soportar una hora o dos. Pero tanto tiempo...

Me levante de la cama perlado de sudor. Nada más pensar en estar tanto tiempo surcando los cielos, me desquiciaba. Sin saber que hacer en realidad, contradecí mis movimientos y volví a sentarme. Todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro. Siempre al despertarme lo estaba. No me gustaba que entrara toda la luz del sol, era molesto si estaba recién despierto. Aunque, en general, mi habitación siempre estaba a oscuras. Y eso no era un problema para mi. Aunque muchos puedan llegar a pensar lo contrario, no pasaba mucho tiempo dentro y siempre estaba ordenado. Tal y como lo deje el día en que nos mudamos hace dos años. Y eso hacia que fuera mucho más fácil entrar y salir de ella.

Decidí finalmente salir de allí. No podía soportarlo más.

El suelo estaba frío y yo estaba descalzo.

El salón, al igual que mi cuarto, estaba a oscuras. Mas, entre la penumbra y las sombras, pude ver una pequeña luz. Era de un aparato electrónico. Me aproximé lentamente y entonces pude reconocer un rostro iluminado por la luz del aparato. Era Ahsley. Entre sus manos sostenía una tablet y por su expresión, parecía muy concentrada. Yo me acerqué poco a poco al sofá, donde estaba tumbada tranquilamente.

No se había percatado de mi presencia. Yo me quede frente a ella. Estaba leyendo algo. Me incliné para ver mejor lo que era. Entonces se tensó. Había respirado demasiado cerca de ella, pero no se movió ni un milímetro de su sitio. Giró poco a poco la cabeza hacia mi para encararme y decirme algo, pero a medio camino suspiró, extrañandome. Su rostro iluminado por la luz de la tablet, desapareció de repente. Entonces noté su respiración cerca de la mía, entrecortándose entre si. Ahsley quiso levantarse pero se encontró conmigo, haciendo del choqué una caída. Me quede recostado contra la pared, de la que por suerte pude sostenerme y agarré a Ahsley. Otra vez nos encontramos demasiado cerca.

Y yo abrazaba su cintura.

Ella se aferraba con fuerza a mis hombros.

Agradecía estar a oscuras, porque sino Ahsley podría ver mi sonrojo. Y en el peor de los casos, Mello se levantaría a ver que ha pasado y nos vería en aquella posición. Cosa que no sería de extrañar. Habíamos echo mucho ruido. Además de que no sería la primera vez. Mello, se podría decir, que ya estaba harto de estas escenas. Siempre que salíamos a tomar algo o a comprar, o simplemente a despejarnos un poco sucedía. Tengo que aclarar que no es culpa mía, son las mujeres que no se pueden resistir a mi. Soy un cóctel de feromonas. Y no es que quiera presumir de ello. Tengo ese algo que las hace volverse locas. Y de vez en cuando es molesto. Pero no solo soy yo, Mello con esa aura de chico malo y su aspecto de príncipe de cuento, causa el mismo efecto. Si tuviera una expresión menos intimidante estaría como yo. Pero ese no es el caso. Ahsley y yo estábamos en una situación algo incómoda. Yo estaba contra la pared y ella enfrente, sosteniéndose como podía. Ninguno decía nada. El ambiente era muy denso. Y el aspecto de ambos seguro que tampoco lo era.

No es que sea pervertido, no me estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero por como la tenía agarrada, podía notar la poca ropa que llevaba. Yo no llevaba camisa. Y estaba en calzoncillos. Ahsley esto lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar la vergüenza. Necesitaba separarme.

-Mmm.-pronuncié, intentando aclarar mi voz. No podía dejar ver vomo en realidad me sentía. Era tan extraño...Mi corazón latía muy rápido y me sudaban las manos. Mi cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos extraños. Tenía que salir ya de la situación.-¿Estas bien?-pregunté en un susurró, quizás demasiado cerca. Esto era incómodo.

No se ni para que escribo lo acontecido esa noche. Si Mello a alguien más se enterara, sería demasiado vergonzoso. Pero...

-Si. Gracias Matt.-dijo separándose levemente, lo suficiente para que no notara mi nerviosismo. Cerca de ella siempre estaba nervioso. Era frustrante.

Permanecimos un rato así, callados. Casi creía que se había evaporado. Hasta que cogió mi mano.

-Matt.-me llamó suavemente. Estiraba de mi mano como si fuera una niña pequeña caprichosa.- ¿Me acompañas a la cocina? Tengo sed...

-De acuerdo.

En silencio la guié hasta la cocina. Al llegar, tanteé en busca del interruptor, que no tardé mucho en encontrar. De un momento a otro fui cegado por la luz. Entrecerré los ojos. Mi compañera se había separado y ya iba en busca de algo en la nevera. Sacó de ella algo de leche y llenó dos vasos.

-Aquí tienes.-ofreció extendiéndolo hacia mi. Me sorprendí al verla. Tal y como había predicho, llevaba un pijama bastante...llamativo. Este consistía en una camiseta de tirantes y un pantaloncillo, los dos violetas. Pero en si ella me parecía preciosa. Tenía una larga melena azabache, las piernas largas y estaba bien proporcionada. Además de que esos acuosos ojos por la luz, que me observaban con curiosidad, eran preciosos.

Cogí el vaso que me ofrecía, sin apartar la mirada. Quizás todo esto estaba siendo demasiado para mi.

-Gracias. Así a lo mejor conseguiré dormir.

-¿Estas nervioso por lo de mañana?

-Si.-respondí sinceramente. Estaba muy cansado. De mis labios salió un largo bostezo e ignoré por unos momentos la presencia de Ahsley, aislándome en mis pensamientos.

-No tienes por que estarlo.-dijo ella indiferente. Parecía que los dos nos habíamos olvidado de todo y solo nos dejábamos llevar por el sueño. Quería descansar tranquilo, me era suficiente con cerrar los ojos.-Buenas noches.-escuché.

Todo se quedaba a oscuras. La voz de la chica se me hacia muy lejana, un simple eco que volaba en mi cabeza. Un recuerdo presente pero pasado.

-Buenas noches.-respondí calmado, andando hacia mi cuarto como el que esta perdido. Me tumbe sobre la cama. Perdí la conciencia.

Y entre sueño y sueño, revuelto entre sabanas, morfeo me acogió en sus brazos. No se cuantas horas dormí ni en que momento me quede dormido. Todo mi alrededor se perdía. Nada me perturbaba. Pero el sol siempre sale y la noche se acaba, se esconde la luna y todos despiertan. Siempre llega el momento en que los ojos se abren. El cuento de hadas se convierte en realidad.

Ya había pasado de largo la etapa cuatro del sueño. El sonido de mis cosas siendo tiradas por todos lados me despertó. La reconocida voz de Mello me despertó. Maldecía mi nombre.

-¡Maldito perro vago! ¡Ni la maleta ha echo! Pelirrojo de mierda...-alegó con su habitual tono de voz, grave y enfadado.-¡Despierta ya y ayudanos cabrón!

-Joder...-susurré rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Vamos levanta, chucho asqueroso! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

-Matt, Mello ya vale.-entró en ese momento Ahsley con una taza de café en mano. No pude evitar alzar la cabeza. Como la otra vez mi mirada se fijo en ella. Tal y como si fuera un himán. Sus pasos eran lentos, me hipnotizaban. Pronto, al igual que la noche anterior, extendió la taza para que la tomara. Y tardé solo segundos en hacerlo.

Nuestras manos se rozaron. Las suyas estaban frías. Las mías calientes. Pero fue como sin el simple tacto hiciera reaccionar mil cosas.

Y todo ante la asesina y fría mirada de Mello. Casi podía notar sus manos en mi cuello. Estoy seguro que si tuviera un súper poder seria ese. Saldrían manos invisibles de su espalda y empezaría a matar. Solo le faltaría eso y sería una maquina de destrucción masiva. Él se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con una maleta roja abierta y llena de ropa mal colocada. Mi ropa. Y de paso mi habitación estaba desordenada. ¿Porque? Porque no me había levantado a la hora correcta ni tenía hecha la maldita maleta. Seré imbécil.

-Chicos, iros de mi cuarto.-ordené con apagada y áspera. No podía ser más estúpido. Estaba tan preocupado la noche anterior del viaje que me olvide de poner el reloj. Toda una vergüenza, no la diría en alto.

Aun así tuvimos suerte. Llegamos a tiempo.

Era la primera vez que iba en un jet privado. Solo había una palabra para describirme en aquel momento y era: Emocionado. Porque sabía que en unas siete u ocho horas estaría en Londres.

Fin capitulo 4. Esta semana he tardado más en actualizar pero tengo excusa para ello y la verdad es que es un tema delicado para mi. Rex, el perro de mi familia, a muerto. Justo el mismo día que subí el capitulo tres. Ya dije en ese capitulo que había empezado el capitulo 4 y estaba medio hecho, pero tras la muerte de Rex me puse triste. Y sigo triste. Deje el capitulo casi acabado y hoy me animado para hacerlo. Me recuperado un poco, pero es que Rex estado conmigo toda la vida, tenía más de 24 años. Era muuuy viejo. Además he estado yendo a clase. Hago ciencias, es decir, matematicas dificiles,biologia, fisica y quimica... Y eso. Pronto subiré otro capitulo.

Perdon por las faltas de ortografia.

¡Rewins, por verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	6. Capitulo 5: Pasado

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

_Gracias por los comentarios! Espero que os guste el capitulo._

**Capitulo 5: Pasado.**

Sentía nostalgia. Hacía años que no pisaba el Reino Unido. Había cambiado mucho desde entonces, cuando solo tenía quince años y no había salido de las protectoras paredes de Wammy's House.

Aun recuerdo aquel día, cuando Mello me anunció la muerte de L. El rubio estaba todo lloroso, no podía aceptar la noticia, no cuando el gran L, aquel hombre que tanto respetaba y admiraba, era quien había muerto. En cuanto a mi, no exteriorice nada. Simplemente me deje caer, como si de un saco de patatas fuera, sobre la cama. Miraba al suelo con apariencia pensativa y cansada. Yo no le tenía el mismo cariño al detective. Pero en cambio, si me sentía muy agradecido. Y a mi pesar, la noticia me había afectado hasta el punto de querer llorar pero no tener la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo. Estaba en shock. Todo intento de demostrar alguna emoción era nulo. Envidiaba a Mello. Yo no tenía su misma fortaleza, no afrontaba realmente las cosas, me encerraba en mi mismo. No me esforzaba por ser fuerte, pero él si que lo hacia. Renacía. Mostraba lo que valía. Yo me conformaba con lo mínimo y aceptable. Un contraste. Por eso el parecía tan frío y yo tan indiferente. Él no da la sensación de ser débil. Yo si. Y es así como es realmente.

Cuando me dijo que se iba a Japón, no le tome por ningún loco. Deseaba acompañarle y vengar a L. Pero, antes de eso, había cosas que hacer. Por eso nos separamos. Durante un tiempo no supe de él. Fue cuando se unió a la mafia. Durante ese tiempo yo estuve realizando todo tipo de trabajos, incluyendo una extensa investigación, donde relacione a Light Yagami con el caso, quien en ese entonces se hacia pasar por L. Poco después el plan de Mello se puso en marcha.

Pero él no contaba con las variables. Durante incontables horas estuve esperando su llamada, donde daría grito al cielo y me contaría todo lo que tenía pensado hacer para demostrar que era mejor que Near. Mas, esa llamada no se hizo y no pude evitar asustarme. Cogí el coche enseguida y fui hasta la base, con la esperanza de que estuviera bien o mejor, vivo. No me esperaba encontrarme con las cenizas y la desesperación.

Busqué entre los restos, alguna señal de vida, estaba desconsolado, necesitaba encontrar a Mello. Revolví entre piedras, polvo y restos, cualquier cosa que me encontrase delante, confiado de que él estaba entre ellos.

De pronto, solo pude dar vueltas. Mi alrededor me oprimía y el sentimiento de confianza iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Me sentía solo. Mi corazón latía muy deprisa. Mi vista estaba fija a lo lejos, como si mirara al final de una vía, esa que estaba tan lejos y me separaba de la realidad. La culpa de no haber estado allí me atormentaba, como siempre que deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo. Eso no me favorece. A cada segundo que pasaba sentía que perdía la cabeza. Y entonces perdía la noción del tiempo y seguía buscando a mi amigo. Ese hombre de mirada toxica y fría.

-Matt...-escuché su débil voz llamándome. Agité mi cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando de donde provenía. No supe en que momento me empecé a dirigir a un punto indefinido, pero, allí tendido en el suelo, se encontraba Mello, herido y vivo. Una sonrisa de completa felicidad surco mi rostro. Grité. Su nombre salió de mis labios con exagerada potencia, pero demostrando la gran felicidad que dentro de mi se hallaba. Aun con euforia, me agache a su lado para examinarle. Tenía una gran herida, que iba desde la mitad izquierda de su rostro hasta la cadera. Mello me miró en todo el proceso, con esos ojos de hielo que decían que no le tuviera pena. En ese estado se encontraba débil, pero era peor si le miraba con dolor, para él era una vergüenza. Se lo que es eso. No dañaría su orgullo.

Allí mismo llamé a Edwin, quien por aquel entonces se encontraba en Japón, junto a su hermana. Los gemelos de Wammy's House, con una personalidad un tanto sarcástica y burlesca, pero muy inteligentes y serios en su trabajo, que es lo que en realidad les importa. Llevé a Mello a casa del médico, con la esperanza de que le atendiera y curara allí mismo. Por suerte Edwin siempre llevaba, incluso en vacaciones, su instrumental médico. Estaba habituado a nuestras llamadas. Nos solíamos meter en líos, más que ahora y eso de que aun no he contado los problemas actuales. Pero aun tengo que explicar los sucesos pasados. Hasta entonces mantengamos esto en suspenso.

La herida de Mello era grave. Paso un largo tiempo antes de que se recuperara y durante ese tiempo, trabajó. Toda la información que tenía la analizaba. Yo tampoco me quede con los brazos cruzados. Buscaba todo lo que nos sirviera.

Y pusimos en marcha nuestro plan. Estaba todo listo. No había nada que nos pudiera parar. Éramos él y yo. Sabíamos de sobra cual iba a ser el final. Nos daba igual. Con lo que no contábamos era con nuestro ángel guardián. Todo aquel tiempo estuvo vivo, escondido en algún lugar. Tantas veces había deseado que así fuera y al momento de escuchar su voz, no supe que decir.

Contactarnos, fue tan simple como una llamada. Lo hizo con esa voz distorsionada tan conocida, esa que utilizaba cuando se hacia llamar L. Se presentó como Erald Coil, uno de los tres mejores detectives del mundo. No pude reprimir la emoción. Él nos hablaba calmadamente y se disculpaba por tenernos engañados tanto tiempo. Incluso reímos. Sabíamos de sobra que ese era uno de sus seudónimos y aquella manera de hablar no podía ser de nadie más que él. Ryuzaki dijo que no debíamos confiarnos tanto.

-Estamos seguros de que eres tu. No es tan fácil imitarte.-opinó Mello mordiendo su tercera tableta de chocolate. Yo carraspee sonoramente, negando con la cabeza por aquel tremendo error.-Bueno, excepto para Beyond.-dijo mirándome con desden, demasiado feliz para insultarme. Reí fuertemente al escuchar el "así es" del detective. Mello me miró mal, pero decidió guardarse los comentarios. Tras esto, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Mello decidió ir a visitar a Near, su rival, para que le entregase su foto, la cual significaba que estaba de acuerdo con el plan.

Todo se cumplió según las instrucciones del antiguo L.

Secuestramos a Takada. Yo disparé, dando la señal de alarma. Luego arribó Mello con su moto y se llevo a aquella mujer. Seguí por las transitadas calles, con el cigarrillo en la boca. Entonces me rodearon. Los policías me apuntaban con aquellas bonitas armas. ¿Desde cuando las tienen? No sabía que los Japoneses sabían de armas...Y que las mujeres necesitaban tantos guarda espaldas. Siempre me rió al recordar aquella escena. Yo creía que ella, al ser Kira también y tener-haber tenido-el Death Note, no necesitaría tanto.

Aspiré una vez más la nicotina. Escuché un disparo. Y tras este muchos otros, hasta que caí al suelo. Cerré los ojos, simulando la muerte. Los hombres corrían de un lado a otro, llamando la atención de los ciudadanos que observaban la escena asombrados. Así habría sido mi muerte. ¿Tan rápido? Todo iba demasiado deprisa.

Alguien gritó. Reconocí enseguida su voz, es que había escuchado distorsionada tantas veces, arrastrando los pies hacia donde me hallaba.-Esta muerto.-declaro a alguien más mientras ponía dos dedos en mi cuello, tomándome el pulso.-Llevénselo.

Ahora que lo pienso es bastante gracioso. ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho? Solo tuve que llevar un chaleco antibalas. Unos especialistas que trabajaban para Ryuzaki, se encargaron del resto de los detalles, como las heridas y la sangre. Solo necesitaba el impacto y parecería herido. Con Mello la situación fue más arriesgada, pero obtuvieron el resultado esperado.

Nos había salvado la vida.

Pero nos tuvimos que ir de Japón para no dejar ningún rastro. Nuestro destino, podría haber sido cualquiera, incluso podríamos haber vuelto al orfanato, pero acabamos en Nueva York. Una ciudad con muchas oportunidades. Tuvimos suerte.

Miré por la ventanilla del jet una vez más. Había dormido durante todo ese tiempo. Cada vez estábamos más cerca del suelo londinense. La imagen del detective rondó de nuevo por mi mente: ¿Que tal estaría él? Por lo que sabía, había desaparecido junto a su tutor, el señor Watari.

Mi relación con él nunca fue más allá de la gratitud. Quizás, lo admiraba. Era un hombre que merecía un gran respeto. Tiene una mente prodigiosa, si fuera un científico me gustaría experimentar con ella, tal y como lo hicieron con Einstein. La diferencia es que Ryuzaki no tendría alzheimer. ¿No lo sabías? Pues si aquel genio que demostró la teoría de la relatividad, tanto la especial como la general, estaba enfermo. Si. Tenía una es una enfermedad neurodegenerativa, que se caracteriza por la pérdida de la memoria y de otras capacidades mentales. Pues el antiguo L esta sano y no tiene enfermedades mentales. Creo. Tomémoslo como una afirmación ¿vale?

En poco tiempo nos volveríamos a encontrar.

-Aterrizamos.-oí.

Hola, que tal? Este es el final del capitulo 5. Querría avisar de que en algunos capitulos quizas haya un pequeño intervalo en el se mezclara lo escrito por matt y su estado actual. Todo esto lo esta escribiendo. Lo digo, por si acaso. No nos confundamos. Pronto comenzara el caso y lo mas importante, aparecera L y Erald, junto a otro personaje que he creado. Creo que os caera bien. Pero no se si sera el proximo capi o dentro de dos o tres. Aparecera, que es lo importante

Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Rewins, por verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	7. Capitulo 6: Llegamos a una mansión

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

_Kandrak y a electroma89, gracias por sus rewins! Me animáis mucho u/u _

**Capitulo 6: Llegamos a una mansión.**

Podía ver a través de la ventanilla del coche aquella vieja mansión. La silueta de esta, estaba contra la luz del sol, escondida entre los árboles y arbustos de aquel pequeño bosque. En menos de un minuto, estuvimos frente a la reja, que nos separaba del edificio por unos pocos metros. El camino que iba hasta el portón, estaba rodeado de espinosos y cuidados rosales, de rosas blancas y rojas. El suelo de piedra, desgastado. Luego unos pequeños escalones, también de piedra, que daban lugar a la entrada, con unas puertas enormes de madera, que me intimidaron.

Ahsley, tras bajarse del coche, se dirigió con decisión al costado izquierdo de la verja, donde había un timbre. Lo pulsó sin titubear y susurró cerca del aparato algo que no pude oír. Tras esto, las puertas empezaron a abrirse.

Empezamos a caminar. Una de las puertas del portón empezó a abrirse. Tras esta y con una gran sonrisa, apareció un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta y tantos años, con una sonrisa bonachona y amigable. Pude ver tras las gafas y el gran bigote un extraño brillo. Mello, que estaba a mi lado, se apresuró a acercarse con otra sonrisa. A su vez yo y Ahsley corrímos, al reconocerle: era Watari. No había cambiado nada. Aunque tenía más arrugas.

-Joven Mello, bienvenido.-saludó el anciano.-Joven Matt, señorita Ahsley, sean bienvenidos también. Es un placer tenerles aquí. Erald esperaba vuestra llegada ansioso.

-Watari, cuanto tiempo. No ha cambiado nada.-dije yo, al estar suficientemente cerca.- Este lugar parece genial. ¿Pero...?

-Las preguntas para después.-interrumpió con una risilla.

-Vamos Matt.-llamó Mello desde dentro.

-¿Y las maletas?-contesté yo a su vez, asomando la cabeza por la puerta y frunciendo el ceño. Mello sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo y apartó la mirada, ignorándome.-Mello.-le llamé en un tono más serio.-No seas crío y lleva tus cosas a la habitación que te corresponda.

Mello suspiró. No parecía muy de acuerdo y no le gustaba que le dijese lo que tenía que hacer. Me encaró enfadado, con la vena hinchada. De definitivamente eso no le había gustado.

-¿Que acabas de decir?-preguntó con su usual tono de voz.

-Mello, estamos en casa ajena y en una investigación, no seas crío. Además...

-¿Pasa algo?-interrumpió una voz calmada y monótona voz en la conversación. Me giré repentinamente hacía el hombre. Era alto, un metro ochenta aproximadamente, de pelo azabache y desordenado y con unos grandes ojos marrones con ojeras. Se mantenía curvado hacia nosotros, rascándose la pierna con el pie con sorprendente equilibrio. Se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca y nos miró pensativo. Yo observé un rato más, sin creerme a quien veía. L. No, ya no. Era Erald Coil. Ya no podía confundirme más.

Pero...

El echo de que este hombre este enfrente mío, parecía inimaginable. Su presencia ante mi impone. Es como si tuviera que inclinarme ante él, pero sería ridículo. Por alguna razón no podía moverme de mi sitio. Sus ojos me observaron insistentemente, esos tan oscuros que parece que veía el cielo nocturno, vacío y sin estrellas.

Al lado mío, Mello, se quedo petrificado, como yo. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Por mi parte esperé que el detective dijera algo, pero para mi sorpresa, no fue una voz masculina la que hablo.

-Hola, Ryuzaki.-saludó Ahsley, entrando con su maleta a rastras. El chico sonrió al ser nombrado y caminó hacia la chica, pasándonos de largo.

-Ahsley, bienvenida. Veo que has cumplido con tu misión sin contratiempos-nos miró de solsayo-, al menos menos de lo que supuse. Ese sesenta y tres porciento fue demasiado. Pero es mejor ser precavido.

-Problemas hubo bastantes, luego te entregaré el informe. Ahora creo que deberíamos poner en situación a Mello y a Matt.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Chicos-hizo una seña con la mano-seguídme.

Nos llevó a una pequeña sala, con tres caros sofás rojos de terciopelo. En el centro había una mesa de café. Y en las paredes, adornando junto a bonitos paisajes, vitrinas. Ese detalle me pareció curioso. Además de los cuadros había un gran jarrón en una esquina. No pegaba demasiado con Ryuzaki. Era todo demasiado elegante y lujoso.

Nos hizo sentar en uno de los sofás y él se puso en el contrario. Poco después, entró Watari con un carrito, lleno de pasteles, tazas, chocolates, bombones, entre otros dulces.

-Bien, empecemos.-dijo Ryuzaki llevándose un bombón a la boca. -Seguramente Ahsley os habrá informado de las desapariciones. Las víctimas fueron halladas en Carnaby Street, en condiciones deplorables. Las primeras víctimas fueron Kate Jerferson, una estudiante ejemplar de diez y siete años, y Johannes Davis un psicólogo de California que vive aquí desde hace tres años. Tanto Kate como Johannes vivían solos. Y no tienen familia cercana aquí.

-Ya veo.-alegó Mello mordisqueando otro bombón.- ¿Son ingleses?

-Si, ahora Watari traerá el expediente.

-Por su puesto.-declaró su tutor, saliendo de la sala.

El detective, Ahley, Mello y yo nos quedamos solos. Ahsley aprovechó el momento para coger un trozo de pastel de chocolate y yo me vi tentado a seguir su ejemplo, pero solo cogí una taza de café. Aunque no lo admitiéramos, el ambiente era pesado después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Antes Mello solía hacerle llamadas y le consultaba cosas. Yo solo hablaba con él en las charlas de la Wammy's House, donde solo se escuchaba su voz distorsionada y las risas de los niños. Se hacia extraño tenerle enfrente y no llamarle L. Su antiguo grupo de investigación pensaba que estaba muerto. Ellos creen que quien dice llamarse Erald, es Near, el chiquillo que participó en el caso Kira con el nombre de N.

Poco después de tener la taza entre mis manos me quedé pensativo.

Al poco apareció Watari con los documentos. Nos los entregó a mi y a Mello. Yo tenía los de Kate Jerferson. Inspeccioné minuciosamente cada palabra del texto. Luego me fue entregada la foto de la chica. Era bastante guapa, de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Media 1,65.

Kate estaba sola en el departamento de su tía, quien se había ido del país por trabajo. Ya llevaba dos meses.

Miré a Mello, quien se encontraba pensativo.

-Ya veo.-declaró el de la nada.

-¿El que?-pregunté al instante. Mello me miró con esos ojos azules, llenos de emoción.

-Por donde comenzar.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Es obvio.-alegó arrogante, con una sonrisa de lado. Suspiré cansadamente. Nunca cambiará.

-No has perdido facultades, Mello.-dijo el mayor sonriente.-Pero, será mejor que descanséis por hoy. Mañana empezaremos.

Asentí. Mello, Ashley y yo nos levantamos, dispuestos a ver nuestras nuevas habitaciones.

-Además...-escuchámos la voz del detective.-Él aun no ha llegado.

-¿Quien?-dijimos al unísono Mello y yo sin girarnos.

-Near...-respondió Ahsley cruzando la puerta.

-¿La bola de algodón también? Y yo que esperaba que no iba a venir.-dijo sarcásticamente el rubio, siguiendo a la chica.-¿No es un asco, Matt?

-Bueno...

-Señorita Ahsley, joven Matt, joven Mello-llamó Watari desde el piso de arriba-¿Quieren ver sus habitaciones?

-Por su puesto.

Subimos los tres al mismo paso la escalera. Justo al final nos esperaba Watari, con su buena sonrisa. Hizo un gesto con el brazo y nos llevó por un pasillo repleto de puertas.

-Estas dos serán para Mello y Matt-señaló las dos del lado izquierdo.-La de enfrente de Matt será para usted señorita Ahsley. Al lado de la de Mello esta la de Erald. La mía esta al costado de la de Matt. Si hay algún problema no dudéis en decirlo. Las maletas están ya en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Gracias Watari.-dijo Ahsley con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer.-se inclino el mayordomo, haciendo una reverencia.-A las nueve estará la cena. Por favor sean puntuales.

-De acuerdo.

Fin capitulo 6. Espero que os haya gustado. Ryuzaki es tan genial! Matt y Mello discuten por todo. Habrá mucha pelea a partir de ahora xD Y mas cuando venga Near *-* La semana que viene le tendremos aqui. Ah! Habra tambien otro personaje! A ver si lo adivinais xD por que en el pasillo hay muchas puertas...muajajajakkajs (?

Se me va la olla. Y tengo mucha hambre. Por cierto alli donde estas(ya tu sabes) que hora es? Vas a comer? Has comido? Que has comido? Me da curiosidad.

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	8. Capitulo 7: Cristal translúcido

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

_Gracias por los rewins!_

**Capitulo 7:Cristal translúcido.**

No sabía porque me importaba tanto. Tampoco el porque no me atrevía a salir de la habitación. Era como si tras ella se encontrara una columna de fuego.

La casa estaba en silencio. En cuanto Watari nos dejó, entré a mi cuarto y empecé a desempaquetar mis cosas, por experiencia sabía que iba a durar un tiempo. La ropa la doble y puse en el armario, uno que estaba empotrado en la pared; los aparatos electrónicos los fui guardado en los cajones de forma ordenada y saqué de una caja de la maleta mi pc.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve, pero parecía ser temprano aun. Miré el reloj de pared, era antiguo, quizás tenía unas tres o cinco décadas. Marcaba las siete. Solo había pasado una hora y media. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta las nueve para cenar. Y no podía salir de la habitación. Mas bien, algo me decía que no debía. Aunque no estaba muy seguro del porque.

Mello estaba en su cuarto. Podría ir con él a pasar el rato. Pero...seguramente me echaría. Conociéndole, estaba leyendo. Eso es lo que hace cuando esta solo. Podía ir con Ahsley. Pero no lo veía viable, no después de lo sucedido esa noche. Me pondría nervioso y rojo, más que mi pelo, haría el ridículo. También podría haber ido con Watari, aunque fuera para ayudarle a preparar la cena. No, mejor no. No se cocinar bien ni me apetecía ponerme a trabajar. Así que tomé la decisión más fácil y me quedé en aquella lujosa habitación.

Era lo mejor que pude haber echo en mi vida.

Saqué mi consola portátil y un cigarrillo. En mi cuarto nadie me podía reprochar nada. Di una larga calada. Hacía mucho que no sentía ese humo en mis pulmones. Me sentí muy relajado.

Si, se que fumar es malo. Algún día lo dejaré. Si, algún día, así que esperad sentados.

Me tomé mi tiempo en pelear contra monstruos. Esa clase de juegos me encantaban. Y ese tenía unos gráficos bestiales. La cara del zombie estaba muy bien echa, era feo de cojones, además de ser colosal y tener una bonita y gran guadaña. Ya podrían hacer al héroe más grande, parecía una pulguita a su lado. Aun así lo derroté. Le di con el bazuca en todo el estómago. Soy genial. Y más si se trata de videojuegos.

Estuve durante un rato jugando, hasta que golpearon mi puerta. Era la hora de cenar. Abrí la puerta encontrándome con Mello, quien tenía una clara expresión de enfado. Ahora veréis porque quedarme allí fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio. Esperaba que Mello se quejara de algo, por ejemplo, de que viniese Near. Pero no dijo nada. Una mala señal. Seguimos hasta un gran comedor, al estilo renacentista, entre los siglos XV y XVI.

Ahsley ya estaba allí, sentada en la esquina junto a Ryuzaki. Tenían una charla muy entretenida, seguramente sobre el caso y compartían ideas de lo más interesantes. Yo me senté al lado contrario frente a Ashley y Mello a mi lado. Desinteresadamente me estiré en mi sitio. Dentro de poco vendría Watari con la comida. Solo pensar los platos que hacía este, se me ponía la boca agua.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, no fue Watari quien salió con la comida. Fue una mujer rubia, de aspecto infantil y sonrisa inocente, quien lo hizo. Ella era baja, en comparación a Ahsley, que tenía una estatura promedio, guapa, con unos ojos marrones que destacaban por el maquillaje. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas muy al estilo anime. En cuanto a su ropa, cabe decir que era muy llamativa. Tenía el estilo de lolita gótica, ese que estaba tan de moda en Japón.

La chica empezó a poner los platos, sin deshacerse de su sonrisa.

-¡Ryuzaki!-llamó felizmente ella al estar cerca de mi-¿Quien es este chico tan mono? ¡Tendrías que presentármelo!-añadió haciendo puchero.

-Cierto.-afirmó inclinándose hacia mi.-Él es Mail Jeevas o como nosotros le llamamos: Matt. Llamale tu también así. Como a Mello no le gusta que le llamen por su verdadero nombre.

-De acuerdo.-se giró hacia mi.-Yo soy Misa Amane, pero aveces me llaman Misa-Misa. Es un placer conocerte.-estiró su brazo. Miré su mano sostenida en el aire y la miré desconfiado. La conocía. Ella era una idol japonesa, el segundo Kira y novia de Light Yagami. La había vigilado e investigado durante un largo y pesado tiempo. No es que me cayera mal. Era bonita. Pero había sido el segundo Kira y había intentado junto a Light matar a Ryuzaki. No era algo que se pudiese olvidar fácilmente. Era normal que Mello estuviera enfadado. Esa mujer no era de fiar.

-Eh...si. Lo mismo digo.-dije estrechando su mano como si de fuego se tratase. Ella me miró confundida, pero escondió esa mueca con una sonrisa.

-¡Que tímido! ¡No seas así! No te haré nada Matty.-declaró con una risilla. Ante eso bajé la mirada. Todos los demás nos observaban. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Cosa que ella notó y agarró mis mejillas.-¡Eres adorable!

-G-gracias.

-Misa.-dijo Ryuzaki.-Deja a Matt. No le gusta que invadan su espacio personal ni las multitudes.

-¿Ah? Lo siento.

-No pasa nada.

Entonces llegó Watari con el resto de la comida. Misa sonrió genuinamente al hombre y se sentó al lado de Ryuzaki. Era muy extraño. ¿Porque esa mujer estaba allí?¿Acaso ayudaría con el caso? Demostró tener cierta astucia en el caso Kira, pero en los aspectos más necesarios no parece útil. Además es muy caprichosa, infantil y testaruda. No digo que este mal. Pero estaba loca. Podría ser un peligro para el detective y para nosotros, teniendo en cuenta de que eramos unas cuatro o cinco personas las que se ocuparían del caso. Todos tenemos una habilidad. Por ejemplo, yo soy un hacker. Mello y Near son buenos estrategas y son buenos a la hora de analizar, al igual que Ryuzaki. En cuanto a Ahsley...

No lo se.

Había demostrado tener habilidades de combate. Y no parecía tonta. Pero por lo visto, era más como una asistente de Erald. Solo cumplió una misión. Podía ser que se fuera.

Ese pensamiento me removió de pies a cabeza. Me daba igual Amane, pero con Ahsley era muy diferente, aunque nos conociéramos poco. Quizás era que aun no le había agradecido el salvarme la vida. Eso había quedado pendiente. Aun así, era extraño. Todo lo era. El estar sentado mientras comía como si nada. El que allí estuviera Misa Amane. Que alguien desapareciera y apareciera sin recuerdos.

No podía concentrarme solo en una cosa. Pero sentía la emoción en mis venas. Todo era demasiado lento.

Me levanté de la mesa tras engullir la comida rápidamente. Luego salí del comedor sin decir palabra. Los demás siguieron comiendo sin preocuparse. Los que me conocían no daban importancia a aquellas reacciones. Siempre me había perdido en otro mundo y cuando este dejaba de gustarme o todo se volvía demasiado intenso, buscaba la soledad. Entre tanto, me perdí por los pasillos del primer piso. A pesar de que lo sabía, esa mansión era grande. Además del comedor, la cocina, el salón y el baño, había muchas puertas y pasillos. Yo había ido por uno que estaba al pie de la escalera.

Era muy oscuro, pero corto. En las paredes, había cuadros de paisajes románticos, muy al estilo de Friederich, de cementerios, bosques y muchos otros más. Había varias puertas en los extremos, posiblemente más habitaciones. Pero hubo una que llamó mi atención.

Había al final una pequeña puerta, pero esta tenía cristales translúcidos, que permitían que a través de ella entrara luz. Me acerqué a ella curioso, pero a la vez un poco asustado. Normalmente eso pasaba en las películas de terror, donde el tonto de turno abre la puerta, entra y no vuelve a salir. Pero, ¿la vida no es una película, no? Sino, aquel que llaman dios, debe estar muy aburrido. La vida es aburrida.

Me acerqué al pomo con la respiración agitada y lo giré con decisión.

La puerta se abrió y ante mis ojos apareció un hermoso jardín de rosas. Resoplé y negué con la cabeza por mi idiotez. ¿Por eso me habían asustado? Soy idiota. Caminé unos pasos mirando a mi alrededor y me extrañé por no encontrar ningún farolillo. Tampoco se veía la luna y estaba todo a oscuras. ¿Entonces como había sido posible que hubiese luz?

De pronto el foco llegó para cegarme. Cerré los ojos por inecercia y me tapé la cara con el antebrazo.

-Hola Matt.-dijo una voz en la lejanía. La luz desapareció. Mi vista tardó un poco en recuperarse y que todo se volviera nítido de nuevo. Anye mi apareció un chico albino de ojos grises.

-¿Near?-dije abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente.

Fin capitulo 6 =) Os a gustado? A mi escribirlo me ha encantado! Me gusta ir presentando a los personajes. En el proximo capitulo (si mi inspiración me deja) empezará el caso! Sera oficial. Con Near allí puede empezar todo! Jeje tranquilas, Linda aparecera, pero no sera en el proximo capitulo. Y mis otros nuevos personajes (que seran dos o tres, aunque no todos tendran importancia) tambien iran apareciendo. Espero que os gusten. Pff...el internet me sigue trolleando...bue que se le va hacer.

Hasta la semana que viene!

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	9. Capitulo 8: Compañera

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

_Gracias por los rewins!_

**Capitulo 8: Compañera**

Caí hacía atrás, despertando de un horrible sueño. No. De una pesadilla. Sin querer, un fuerte gritó salió de garganta, rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Sentí un profundo dolor en la espalda al chocar contra la mesita de noche. La lámpara cayó también, haciendo más ruidoso el asunto.

De pronto, escuché pasos que venían hacía mi y la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, dejando entrar un hilo de luz. Contra esta, la fina figura de una mujer se fue acercando, sin dejarme saber quien era. Pero el rápido pensamiento de una noche anterior afiló mis sentidos. Ahsley. Recordaba que se había quedado leyendo en la tablet hasta tarde. Era posible que esa noche también.

-¿Estas bien, Matt?-resonó su voz en un susurro calmado. De nuevo empecé a respirar agitado y nervioso. Ella, al notarlo, agarró mi mano, como cuando estábamos en las transitadas calles de Nueva York buscando a Mello. Al sentir su suave tacto, los vellos de mi piel se erizaron y me estremecí. Aquella vez, me encontré con sus hermosos ojos pardos y me perdí en ellos. Quería que volviera a pasar.

No habíamos hablado desde que salimos desde que paso eso. Me di una cachetada mental. ¿Porque me pasan esas cosas? Ahora todo era muy incómodo.

-S-Si.-expresé quedamente. Su figura se puso de pie y estiró de mi para que me pusiera de pie.

De nuevo todo se quedo en silencio. Me senté en cama esperando. Pero solo sentí otro peso en la cama, Ashely se había sentado a mi lado.

-Oye...-quise empezar a decir, pero me quede en blanco. No sabía exactamente lo que quería decirle, mis labios se habían abierto solos. Ella se aferró a mi mano, animándome a continuar.-Sobre lo de ayer, bueno...

-¿Lo que paso anoche?-preguntó encarando una ceja- No te preocupes por eso. Se que fue un accidente. Además, yo fui la que caí sobre ti.-añadió, mirándome entre la oscuridad.-Eh...-me llamó.- ¿Que piensas de Misa?

-¿De Misa?-pregunté confundido.-No se que decirte. Solo la conozco del caso Kira.

-Yo también. No se porque la querrá aquí Ryuzaki. No creo que nos sea útil.

-Pienso lo mismo. Pero me preocupa más Near.

-¿Por?-preguntó con aire de curiosa. Yo lo pensé durante unos instantes, en los que estuvimos en silencio.

-Porque Mello no soporta a Near. El echo de que él esta aquí significa batalla de miradas, rivalidades y cegarse ante la respuesta. Además, voy a ser yo quien soporte los berrinches de Mello.-exclamé, imaginando y recordando las miles de situaciones que podían ocurrir y ocurrieron. Ella asintió, comprendiendo.

-Ya veo. El carácter de ambos no ha cambiado.-alegó a la nada, formándose un silencio de sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando conocía a Mello y Near? Dado lo dicho los conocía de antes y había estado con ellos. Pero, entonces ¿Podía ser que yo también la conociese?-¿Matt?

-¿Eh? Lo siento.

-Bueno. Oye, Matt, esto quería decírtelo mañana, pero ya que estoy aquí.-declaró encogiéndose de hombros.-Erald nos ha dado una pequeña misión. Quiere que mañana temprano, vayamos a la ciudad a visitar a Johannes Davis. Él no quiso hablar con nadie y no testificó. Ha estado desde que apareció en un estado deplorable y quiere que nosotros lo interroguemos. Iremos al hospital. Luego nos reuniremos con Near, Erald y Mello, que se quedarán aquí investigando.

-De acuerdo. ¿A que hora me quieres de pie?

-A las nueve.

-Vale. No creo que me cueste, después de todo no puedo dormir.-suspire con cansancio, recostándome en la gran cama. Ahsley se quedo quieta, como si me analizara. No sabía lo que pensaba. Quizás estaba preocupada por mi.-Jugaré un rato con mi consola.

-Quiero que duermas.-dijo ella en un susurro. Sentí la suave caricia de su aliento en mi rostro. Ella olía dulce. Como a mora. Me gusta esa fruta.

Me sentí nervioso. La cercanía, me hacía pensar en la distancia que faltaba para tenerla entre mis brazos. Solo por decir, que quería que durmiera, que se preocupara mínimamente, un cosquilleo me recorría de arriba a abajo. Y al día siguiente estaría con ella. Trabajaría con ella. No podí esperar. Sabía que la tenía en frente, inclinada sobre mi, pero no podía esperar. Me maldecí a mi mismo. ¿Porque? Era la primera vez que deseaba algo tan tanta fuerza. ¿Es porque soy hombre? Es normal que me fijara en mujeres y más si eran como ella. ¡Pero casi ni la conocía!

¿Y que importa?, me dije. Mirar no es malo y fantasear tampoco.

-Buenas noches, Matt.

-Buenas noches.-dije. Y lo serían. Ahsley se volvió a inclinar sobre mi y poso un beso en mi mejilla. Sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa. No tuve tiempo de decir más cuando ya se había ido. Quise pensar en ello, pero de un momento a otro mi mente de quedo en blanco. Tampoco jugué a la consola ni pensé en el día siguiente.

Me quedé dormido.

Puedo jurar que fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Finalmente, pude descansar sin problemas. Ahsley me había dejado ido. Fue como tomar ocho botellas de whisky. Me dejó atontado. Lo bueno es que no tuve resaca.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo. Me quedé sentado en la cama y miré el viejo reloj. Eran las nueve menos cuarto. Decidí levantarme y vestirme rápidamente y luego bajar a desayunar. Como siempre, me puse uno de mis más preciados jerseys a rallas, este era azul oscuro y azul claro. Luego unos vaqueros negros y mis botas del mismo color. Finalmente me peiné un poco y me puse los gogles en la cabeza. Ya estaba listo.

Bajé al comedor. Allí ya se encontraban Ryuzaki, Near y Mello, los dos últimos mirándose fijamente. A diferencia de la última vez, ellos se veían desde la misma altura. La llegada de Near, no había sido bienvenida por mi ni por Mello. Esto significaba peleas estúpidas, por querer ser el primero. Mello sabía de sobra que ya no podría ser L. Había decepcionado mucho al detective por actuar de manera tan poco lógica e impulsiva. Sin embargo, le había llamado para este caso y no podía perder la oportunidad.

Coloqué los gogles frente a mis ojos y luego me aproximé a ellos y me senté junto a Mello. De nuevo, llegó Misa con el desayuno, esta vez anunciando que lo había echo ella misma. Puso un trozo de pastel de chocolate y café frente a cada uno de nosotros. Mello, apartó la mirada de Near y la fijó en su desayuno, relamiéndose.

-Este café para Ryuzaki.-exclamó con voz cantarina.-Con mucho azúcar. Quince terrones.-acabó guiñando un ojo. El detective sonrió complacido a la rubia y dio un sorbito al dulce café. Ella observó cada uno de los movimientos de Erald, como de si de una niña curiosa se tratase. Ante la afirmativa del chico despeinado, ella dio un salto de alegría y Ryuzaki rió.-Misa esta feliz de que te guste. Espero que a vosotros también. Hice el pastel de chocolate especialmente para ti, Mello.-alegó sonriéndole también. Mello, al ser nombrado, hizo una graciosa mueca de desconcierto. Estaba sorprendido de que la chica hiciera algo para complacerlo. Según lo que le había contado, se burló de él, dijo que parecía una mujer y que no se le ocurriera acercarse a Ryuzaki, porque era suyo.-Ah, y tu café esta tan amargo con te gusta, Matty.

-Eh, gracias.-sonreí graciosamente. Erald nos había dicho que Misa no recordaba nada absolutamente de Kira ni de que ella había sido la segunda Kira, todos sus recuerdos habían sido borrados. Pero aun recordaba a Light e intentó suicidarse. A partir de entonces se ocupó de ella. Y, en aquel momento Misa era su compañera. Y también una especie de alumna. Al menos eso parecía preguntando por todo y queriendo aprender. Además, complacía al detective en todos sus caprichos. Para mi y para Mello, la idea de Ryuzaki era errónea. Pero es obvio que los sentimientos no se le dan bien.-Misa, ¿Ahsley ya esta despierta?

-Si.-asintió meneando sus coletas.-Se esta acabando de duchar, bajará enseguida.

-Vale.

Minutos después bajó. Iba con una blusa ancha de color purpura, con el cuello adornado por un bonito collar en forma de corazón. También unos vaqueros oscuros y finalmente unas botas negras con detalles de plata. Ahsley me dirigió una mirada de curiosidad, aun en el marco de la puerta, y se sentó a mi lado. Misa le sirvió lo mismo que a nosotros. La morena empezó a degustar el postre, que estaba muy bueno. No pude evitar mirarla todo el rato de soslayo. Las noches que me habían acercado a ella, rondaban por mi cabeza incansablemente. Algo unía a la noche con ella.

Se parecía a la noche.

Quizás por su mirada gatuna, que me recordaba a los seres de la noche. Era un abismo de brillante pardo, vacío y sin vida. O su piel blanca y tersa. No. Había algo más.

Ahsley se giró hacia mi repentinamente. Con un gesto apresurado, se levantó y llevo consigo, yéndose hacia la puerta.-Tenemos que irnos.

Me arrastró hacia la entrada, cogiendo fuertemente mi mano y sin dejar que me despidiese de los demás. Llegamos a la reja y ella la abrió, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido. Pero al ver lo que había tras ella, ignoré el sonido.

Un hermoso coche rojo estaba ante mi. Ahsley me soltó y caminó hacia con una sonrisa.-Yo conduzco.-anunció. Y sin esperar más entró en el vehículo. Yo fui tras ella, alucinado.

-¿Es tuyo?-pregunté, adorando el interior del coche. Ella ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Encaré una ceja esperando una respuesta y ella arrancó el coche.

-Es de Erald, pero no lo usa. Yo soy la que lo conduce. Además, el lo compró para que lo usara. Es raro, lo sé.

-No del todo.-suspire yo.- Conociendo a Ryuzaki, no.-ella rió suavemente, con la mirada enfrente.

El coche se empezó a mover. Nosotros nos encontrábamos en las afueras, cerca de Windsor. Aproximadamente a cincuenta quilómetros de Londres. Tardaríamos cuarenta minutos en llegar. El viaje se hizo en silencio y solo se escuchaba el sonido de las ruedas al pasar por el asfalto o cuando el coche trastilleaba con las rocas del camino. Yo me encontraba cansado y medio dormido en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba muy aburrido, así que miré por la ventana para recordar el paisaje. Desde Winchester, los niños de Wammy's House, fuimos de excursión a ver el castillo de Windsor. Recuerdo bien la carretera. Mello y yo nos pasamos todo el rato jugando en el autobús, un rato con mi consola y el otro buscando coches rojos o azules. Recuerdo las quejas de Mello al verme ganar. Se sentó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos mientras comía de su barra de chocolate y refunfuñaba.

Ese Johannes Davis, me da curiosidad, al igual que las otras víctimas del caso. Debe ser horrible no recordar nada. No saber quien eres y donde estas. Lo comprendo bien, me sentía así después de perder a mis padres. Luego me dieron un nombre, o alias, y un hogar. También amigos y personas de confianza. Ese hombre, seguramente estaba tan perdido como yo lo estaba. O más, ya que no se acordaba de nada. Teníamos que ir al hospital y entrevistarle. ¿Que le hacía pensar a Erald que a nosotros nos diría algo? No lo sé. Pero tenía a Ahsley a mi lado para cumplir la misión.

Era mi compañera. Es mi compañera. Y eso me da confianza para todo.

Fin capitulo 8. He tenido que hacer este capitulo también por la tablet. Y ahora no le apetece que publique. Así que tendré que hacer un esfuerzo con el portátil, que también va mal y tarda media hora en cargar la página. Dentro de unas semanas tendré ordenador nuevo y podre publicar sin problemas. Aun así cumplo con los plazos. Cada semana un capítulo. Y las veces que no lo haga seran dos! xD

Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta la semana que viene :3

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	10. Capitulo 9: Viejos tiempos

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

_Perdón por no haber subido ningún capitulo la semana pasada, pero fue imposible. Me gustaría que fueran dos los capítulos de esta semana como compensación, pero también ha sido imposible. ¡Lo siento!_

**Capitulo 9: Viejos tiempos**

A cada uno nos persiguen nuestros monstruos. Algunos aparecen durante las pesadillas y otros se manifiestan en la realidad. Hay gente que ve como monstruo a la personificación de la muerte, que es para muchos, un esqueleto cubierto por una túnica. Yo no creo en eso. Pero le tengo miedo a la muerte. La muerte ha sido reflejada en mis ojos verdes, que la miraban con terror y desesperación. He de reconocer que hay pocas personas que hayan visto cerca su final y yo he sido uno de los pocos afortunados. Johannes Davis también es uno de los míos. Él ha visto cosas mucho peores y ha sobrevivido.

Pero es muy triste no recordar. La mente es una caja que almacena recuerdos, como si fueran fotografías, pero es difícil verlas si están borrosas.

El recordar puede ser un trauma.

Johannes, estaba mirando fijamente a la entrada cuando llegamos, parecía estar esperándonos. Una vez allí tomamos asiento. Sabía que convencerlo había sido difícil para Ryuzaki, quien había hablado con él personalmente por teléfono. El señor Davis había dudado mucho y no quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero con el fin de tener más información para el caso y ayudar a su causa, había cedido. Teníamos una gran oportunidad y no podía dudar de mis habilidades. Además, no podía dudar de mi compañera.

Él era un hombre de mirada venenosa y azul. Aun cuando tenía ojeras, su rostro se seguía viendo joven. Su pelo era rubio oscuro y despeinado. Al hablar era muy tranquilo, aunque su voz se quebraba al hablar de su experiencia. Aun cuando no recordaba con claridad, puedo ver imágenes en su sueños, pero no sabía si eran solo invenciones o un reflejo de lo que una vez fue verdad.

Empezamos con preguntas fáciles. Davis, detallaba tanto como podía. La mañana del secuestro, había sido, para él, una normal. Se había levantado temprano, a las seis en punto, como siempre hacia y después de vestirse salió de casa. De camino al trabajo y viendo que aun tenía tiempo, fue a una cafetería a desayunar. Tomó un café. No recordaba cuando perdió la memoria ni como fue secuestrado. A partir de eso, todo se borró.

-¿Y no recuerda el lugar? ¿Algún rostro?-pregunté yo, escribiendo todo lo que Johannes decía. Él negó con la cabeza y se recostó de nuevo en la camilla.

-No puedo decirles nada más.-dijo suavemente.-Espero haber sido de ayuda en la investigación.

-Por su puesto que si.-alegó Ahsley con una sonrisa amable. Johannes correspondió la sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar un suspiro.-Me gustaría poder ayudarles más. Poco a poco voy recobrando mi cabeza y dejo de lado esta locura. Si recuerdo algo más les llamaré.

-Gracias.-sonreí, cogiendo mi chaqueta.-Adiós.-me despedí junto a Ahsley.

-Adios.

En silencio, cogimos el ascensor. En el reflejo, Ahsley me miraba.-No es mucho, debemos ir a ver a Kate Jeferson.-expresó mirandome de soslayo.-Pero no ahora. Tenemos que dar el informe a Erald.

-Si.

-Oye...-me llamó.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te gustaría conducir tu ahora?-preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada. Encaré una ceja en una mueca, como si por hacer aquella pregunta estuviera loca. Era un hermoso coche rojo. Obviamente que quería.

-¡Claro que quiero!-respondí entusiasta. Ella rió y compartimos la risa. No pude evitar mirarla fijamente. Me gustaba esa risa. También me gustaba compartir un momento así. El único con quien lo hacía era Mello. Y era diferente pero seguía siendo especial.

_Mierda._

Me puse rojo. Era ella una luz de cabello oscuro y de hermosos ojos pardos. Y mi compañera de trabajo. No podía fijarme en ella. Pero esas dos noches a solas volvían a mi cabeza una y otra vez. Era imposible no pensar en Ahsley. Quería tocarla, acariciar su suave piel. Parecía tan pervertido. Nunca una mujer me había provocado tanto.

_Mierda._

Ella me miró. Estaba tan absorto que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando.-¡Matt! ¡Hola! ¡Tierra llamando a Matt!-agitó la mano frente a mi cara.-¿Que te pasa?

-N-Nada.-aparté la vista avergonzado.-Estaba pensando.

-Vale. Pues te decía que si nos pasamos por la universidad.-_¿universidad?_ Me quedé pensando. _¿Para quería ir?_

-¿Por?

-Para ver a unas viejas amigas. Creo que las conoces.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas. Pestañee unos segundos mientras Ashley salía de él. Ella caminó hacia las puertas de la entrada. Reaccioné tarde, pero enseguida la alcancé y no pareció darse cuenta de mi ensoñación. Miré a un lado y a otro mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ahsley había dicho que quizás las conocía. No había ninguna chica en Nueva York que fuera significativa, ni siquiera una amiga. Y en el pasado, en Winchester, tampoco había.

-¡Matt! Toma las llaves.- me las tiró Ahsley.

-Genial.-dijé yo feliz.-No me creo que vaya a conducir esta preciosidad.

-Yo pensé los mismo cuando Ryuzaki me dio las llaves.-alegó ella abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Yo no esperé más y me senté en el asiento del conductor. El sonido del motor al ser arrancado era genial. Siempre me habían gustado los coches de los videojuegos y este se asemejaba mucho al que siempre usaba. Pero, tengo que admitir, que sentir el asiento de cuero y el volante entre mis manos, oír el motor que arranca y la velocidad que coge ese coche, me siento un dios. Es mucho mejor que en los videojuegos.

Tomamos la carretera, la universidad estaba un poco lejos pero con ese cochazo no tardaríamos mucho. Y era cierto. En quince minutos estuvimos allí. Ahsley me guió hasta los apartamentos, un poco alejados del campus. Estaba bastante bien. Al ver todo aquello, me arrepentía de no haber ido a la universidad, seguro que lo habría disfrutado. Pero nunca fui un chico normal ni me comporté como uno. En ese momento podría haberlo echo, solo tenía veinte años. No es que ahora sea viejo, aun podría, pero no quiero.

Nos quedamos frente a uno de los apartamentos compartidos de la universidad, de cuatro o cinco pisos. No tenía ascensor. Maldije a mi compañera y a la universidad por eso. Subimos solo tres pisos, pero fue agotador. Por el camino subían y bajaban jóvenes ingleses y extranjeros. Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Desee que ese ángel rojo con ruedas pudiera subir esos escalones. Que mal. Entonces recordé que, aunque fuera moderno, no podía hacerlo.

Tocamos tres veces la puerta. Escuchamos voces dentro del piso. Alguien cantaba.

\- _If you got the time..._-decía una voz femenina que se acercaba._-But I ain't got the time to spare ,yeah .Do you wanna touch ¡Yeah! Do you wanna touch ¡Yeah! Do you wanna touch me there, ¡where!_

La puerta se abrió. La chica seguía cantando como loca. Era una canción de Joan Jett, Do you want to touch me?, creo que llamaba.

-Hola, Ahs.-saludó la chica de cabello rubio platino. La desconocida tenía los ojos de color marrón oscuro, casi negros. Era muy guapa. Podía estar seguro de que era japonesa. Se notaba en sus rasgos y su ropa. Pero no iba vestida como la típica lolita, no. Su look era mucho menos victoriano. Llevaba un pantalón ajustado negro y una blusa negra con manchas de pintura.

Ella no me sonaba para nada.

-Hola, April.-_¿Apri? Ella no sera..._

-¿Hey, quién es ese?-preguntó.

-Matt. Creo que os conocéis de la Wammy's House.

-¡April!-llamó alguien dentro del piso-¿Se puede saber porque tardas tanto?-dijo la voz. Apareció otra chica. Ella tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos del mismo color. No pude evitar abrir la boca de la impresión.-¿Matt?

-¡Linda!

Fin capitulo 9. ¡Lo siento! Ha sido muy poco y casi nos e ha averiguado nada, pero he presentado a April y a Linda. Pero os compensaré por lo de no haber subido capi la semana pasada,¡lo prometo!

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	11. Capitulo 10: Otro paso

**_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata_**

_Gracias por el rewin!_

**Capitulo 10: Otro paso**

Linda nos invitó a entrar. Tranquilamente nos acomodamos junto a April, quien encendió la televisión y se estiró en el sofá. Después, me miró con una sonrisa ladeada a mi y a Ahsley quien mudo su expresión a una seria y desvió su mirada parda a la pantalla. Hice sonar mi garganta nervioso ante la insistencia de April, que me miraba y no decía nada. Me sentí incómodo. Ella había estado junto a Linda y otras chicas, loca por mi, pero en ese entonces las relaciones me daban igual. Usualmente, en el patio y entre clase y clase me saludaba y Mello, que siempre estaba conmigo, le molestaba por su fascinación de teñirse el pelo de diferentes colores, por su forma de vestir, entre otras cosas. Una vez me burlé de mi amigo, siempre estaba resaltando las características físicas de April, así que debía fijarse mucho en ella. Quizás le gustaba. Esto se hizo costumbre entre nosotros y yo le incómodaba frente a ella, que se ponía roja como un tomate. April un día se cansó y grito enfrente de todos que yo le gustaba.

Me sentí muy mal esa vez. Porque yo lo había llevado al extremo. Además, se declaró enfrente de toda la clase, dijo que estaba enamorada de mi desde que me presté a leer su novela e incluso le pedí un autógrafo. Era la primera persona que lo hacía. Por eso ella se convirtió en la escritora del orfanato. A los quince años ganó un premio de literatura. A los diez y siete fue publicada su primera novela. Y a pesar de que me estaba mirando intensamente con una sonrisa, pensaba que por dentro me odiaba. Yo lo haría. Pero ella no es así.

-Has cambiado mucho...-dijo ella de repente.-Te has puesto muy guapo.-alagó guiñándome el ojo.-Lástima, ya no eres mi tipo.

Alcé las cejas incredulo. ¿Que yo no era su tipo?

Creo que caí en el narcisismo extremo. Pero es cierto, es que yo soy hermoso.-Lástima, porque te has puesto preciosa.

-Gracias. Pero no tendrías que decir eso delante de Ahs, se pondrá celosa.

-¿Perdón?-dijo de repente Ahsley, mirando a su amiga.-No te confundas, somos compañeros de trabajo. Él ha venido para participar en el caso.-añadió- Ah, y ha venido Mells~ también.-resaltó el nombre. Esto no pareció hacerle mucha gracia a April que se sentó y se cruzo de brazos.

-Menos mal que no has traído a esa Barbie de pecho plano.

-Erald solo nos envió a nosotros dos al hospital, Mello no tiene paciencia.-expresé. April asintió, divertida.

-No cambiará.

-No, la verdad.

Entonces vino Linda con una bandeja. Sobre ella llevaba unas bebidas,patatillas y frutos secos. Después de colocarlo, se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga.

-¿Que tal va con el caso?-preguntó inclinándose hacia nosotros.

-No sabemos mucho puesto que acabamos de empezar. Según los informes, las desapariciones se alternan. Una vez, desaparece y vuelve a la semana al mismo lugar. Otra vez, desaparece dos semanas después y aparece a las dos semanas. Luego lo mismo pero a las tres semanas. Y vuelta a empezar..-expliqué. Después de llegar Near, revisamos más papeles y buscamos información. Este fue el resultado.

-Interesante. Parece el comienzo de una buena novela.-comentó April divertida, llevándose a la boca el vaso de fanta.

-¿Y cuál seria el siguiente paso?-preguntó Ahsley imitándola. April rió y negó con la cabeza.

-El detective, como ha encontrado esa pista, pondrá vigilancia en el lugar. Eso es lo que yo pondría. Mientras, revisaría a las víctimas. En casos así siempre hay un patrón.

-Cierto.-dije yo serio.-Eso es lo que pasaría en una novela, serie o película.-la miré fijamente.-Pero esto no es una película, serie o novela. Quien haya echo esto, tiene conocimientos sobre el cerebro humano. Y sabía como producir la amnesia, si es que no ha sido una perdida de memoria completa. Podría haber sido producida por el abuso de medicamentos tales como los barbitúrcos o los hipnóticos, e incluso, podrían haber utilizados esto para algo más. También podrían haber utilizado las benzodiacepinas que disminuyen la actividad en partes claves del cerebro. La persona o personas, saben de medicina. O de drogas.

-Te has informado bastante. Casi parece dicho por mi hermano.-exclamó April, más para si misma que para los demás.-Definitivamente ya no eres mi tipo.

-No seas exagerada. Matt es Matt y Edwin es Edwin. Además ¿que tiene de malo? Lo ha dicho de forma correcta. Si no hubiera sido expresado adecuadamente, Ahsley le habría corregido como hace siempre.

-Ya, pero suena como si lo hubiera dicho Edwin. Eso es horrible.-hizo una mueca de horror.

-Que tonta.-rió Linda. Hice un amago de sonrisa. Ahsley solo negó con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a April. Entre abrió los labios para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por mi móvil. Miré el bolsillo donde lo tenía y respondí sin fijarme en quien era.

-¿Diga?-dije y la risa cesó y todo quedo en silencio.

-¡Matt!-escuché que decían al otro lado. Era Mello. Su voz denotaba desesperación y enfado.-¡Ha vuelto a pasar, en Carnabey...!

-¿¡Que?! Mierda...-exclamé y baje la mirada cabizbajo.

-Avisa a Ahsley y dirigete a Carnabey Street. Hay algo más...

-¿El que?-dije. Mello pareció pensárselo e hizo sonar su garganta antes de contestar.

-Hay un posible testigo.

Fin capitulo 10. ¿Que os ha parecido? Hoy estoy muy contenta! Ayer fue mi cumpleaños :3 jeje me lo pase genial y por eso y por que me entró la inspiración, hoy os traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Va a ser largo. Aun tiene que pasar por muchas cosas antes de resolver el caso. ¿Quien sera el testigo?¿ Podra dar algun dato? Eso lo sabreis en el proximo capi xD

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	12. Capitulo 11: Kate Jeferson

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

_Gracias por el rewin electroma89!_

**Capitulo 11: Kate Jeferson**

Había demasiado ruido a mi alrededor, pero solo me podía concentrar en la silueta de Ahsley, caminando como si fuera una espacio vacío. Ella parecía muy segura. No pude evitar recorrer su espalda con mi verde mirada.

La seguía de cerca, apartando a la gente como ella lo hacía. Entre las cabezas de los curiosos pude ver el conocido rostro de mi mejor amigo. Su mirada fría estaba fija, pero no pude ver donde ni en quien. Dirigí la vista donde antes estaba la morena y me sorprendí al no hallarla. La había perdido en segundos. Observé a mi entorno, intentaba encontrarla. No la veía. ¿Había salido de la multitud? Entonces sentí que algo cubría mi mano. Ese tacto frío y suave...era de ella. No podía ser de nadie más.

Me giré para encararla y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos pardos. Me vi reflejado en ella, aquel abismo extraño de color. Sonreí. ¿Porque era tan fácil hacerlo si era con ella?

Ahsley tiró de mi y salimos del tumulto de gente. Ya afuera, nos encontramos con Mello, quien fue en nuestra busca, serio.

-¿Va todo bien?-pregunté. Mi voz salió fuerte y retumbó en mis oídos. Sonaba estúpido. Justo en el mejor momento.

-Más o menos.-respondió el rubio con cansancio. Se había pasado la noche y la mañana frente a la pantalla del ordenador. Por eso tenía unas grandes ojeras. Además, esta mañana llevaba una ropa diferente. Los ajustados pantalones y el chaleco de cuero habían sido sustituidos por ropa más cómoda y casual. Le sentaba bien y parecía perfecta para representa Erald. Pero no era el momento para eso.

-¿Y el testigo?-preguntó Ahsley, su postura era tensa e impaciente.

-La testigo-resaltó sus palabras-, esta allí junto al agente Brown. Venid.

Caminamos junto a Mello. El agente Brown era un hombre alto, aproximadamente de un metro ochenta, castaño y de ojos marrones. Un hombre sencillo, humilde y normal. Alguien que cumple su trabajo y es honrado.

-Buenos días.-saludó serio.

-Buenos días.-dijimos Ahsley y yo a unísono.

-Ellos son Matt y Ahsley, mis compañeros.-nos presentó formalmente Mello, parecía otro. Nunca pensé en verle tan profesional.- Esta es la señorita Jeferson.-señaló a una muchacha rubia, sentada en el suelo. Sobre sus mejillas surcaban rastros de lágrimas secas. Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Reconocía su rostro. Ahsley se giró hacia mi, conteniendo el aliento.-Kate Jeferson.

Contuve también el aliento. La primera víctima del caso, Kate Jeferson se encontraba en la escena. Esa que había empezado el ciclo, hacia ya seis meses.

Miré a Ahsley. Ella estaba seria y con esa mirada vacía que observaba la nada, pensativa.

-Es un placer.-saludó Kate, tímida. Ahsley asintió, sin mirarla, distraída. Respiró profundamente .

-Lo mismo digo.-dijo, estirando el brazo para estrechar sus manos. Me apresuré a hacer lo mismo, sonriendo cordialmente.

-Yo igual.-dije.-Es un placer.-me corregí.

-La señorita Jerferson se encontraba en la escena durante lo sucedido.-informó el agente Brown y se giró hacia ella.

-Si...-asintió ella bajando la mirada al suelo y abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿Quién era la persona que desapareció?-pregunté curioso, mirando insistente a la chica. Todos fijamos la mirada en ella. Me sentí dudoso. Ella entreabrió los labios y con voz entrecortada dijo:

-Mi amiga Abbie.-respondió Kate. De sus ojos florecieron más lágrimas, cada una de ellas llena de dolor. Sentí que mi garganta se secaba.

-Ten.-le di un pañuelo que saqué del bolsillo. Alzó la vista hacia mi. Sus ojos azules hinchados de llorar miraban el pañuelo que sostenía.

-Gracias.-agradeció con un hilo de voz. Pero siguió sollozando, con el pañuelo frente a su cara, tapando sus ojos.

-Nos la llevaremos con nosotros, necesitamos saber los detalles de lo sucedido.

Y era cierto. ¿Había sido aquello casualidad? El ciclo duraba doce semanas, es decir, tres meses y volvía a comenzar. Tres personas desaparecían durante ese transcurso de tiempo. ¿Podía ser coincidencia que la primera víctima, la que inicio el ciclo, se encontrara allí justamente cuando desapareció la séptima víctima? ¿Porque dejaron que lo viera y no esperaron a que la chica estuviera sola? Todo aquello era bizarro y rozaba el límite de la lógica. Es cierto que iban a pasar por Carnabey Street y eso les debía favorecer, pero no acababa de entender sus razones. ¿Acaso no les quedaba más opción? No, eso no podía ser. Si estaba en lo cierto, Abbie era también una estudiante y esa zona esta bastante llena de ellos. ¿Sería, entonces, por Kate? Ella, definitivamente tenía que ver con todo eso. No había duda.

Muchas preguntas emergían en mi cabeza, más y más incógnitas que se mezclaban unas con las otras y me confudían.

-La llevaremos a un lugar seguro, Kate.-habló Ahsley, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a la rubia a levantarse. Kate dudó unos segundos pero aceptó la ayuda de la castaña y la llevó hacia el coche.

Mello se giró hacia mi.-Vamos, tu conduces.

-Si.

Me dirigí también hacia él. Ashley se había sentado atrás con Kate, para acompañarla. Mello se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y yo en el del conductor. Esperé a que todos se pusieran el cinturón y arranqué.-¿A donde?-dije como si fuera un taxista. Ahsley rió suavemente y negó , divertida.

-A mi casa.-exclamó, ignorándo mi mirada y clavando sus ojos pardos a la ventana.-Yo te guío.-sonrió sin mirarme.

Conducí siguiendo las indicaciones de Ahsley, hasta llegar a una calle vacía, poco habitada. Cerca de unos humildes apartamentos, Ahsley me hizo bajar. Todos la seguimos y entramos a un pequeño ascensor. Ashley pulso el botón del cuarto piso y empezó a subir. No paso más de un minuto cuando el chirriante sonido de las puertas al abrirse nos llegó y nos dejó ver una puerta marrón oscuro. La castaña se aproximó a ella y me pidió las llaves del coche. En ellas estaba la que abría el departamento.

-Pasad.-nos indicó y entró ella primero. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en un mueble de la entrada. Yo la seguí e hice lo mismo. Luego se adentró en el pasillo y abrió una puerta, debía ser la sala.

Era una habitación sencilla: tenía un sofá rojo, enfrente una mesa de madera y en la esquina, contra la pared, un televisor. No tenía más decoración que un cuadro. No había estanterías ni flores, ni nada. Era diferente a nuestro piso de Nueva York. Tampoco tenía mucha iluminación. Solo la luz del techo y una lámpara de pie al lado del sofá. Y tenía una pequeña ventana. Me pareció demasiado vacío, demasiado simple. Como si nadie viviera allí.

-¿Este es tu piso?-preguntó Mello. Seguramente pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-Si.-afirmó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.-Vamos, sentaos.

-Vale.-dijo Kate, sentándose a su lado. Yo hice lo mismo, pero Mello se quedó de pie.

-Prefiero estar de pie. Empecemos.

-De acuerdo.-suspiró Kate, nerviosa.

-Cuentanoslo todo, porfavor.-pidió Ahsley.

Kate suspiró de nuevo y dirigió la mirada al suelo.-Hoy era un día especial para ella, había recibido una beca para ir a estudiar a Oxford. Estaba muy emocionada. Ella se iría allí a estudiar y quiso celebrarlo...estando un día juntas, como antes de...-quiso decir, pero su voz se quebraba.-Antes de que desapareciera. Ella fue la única que se quedo a mi lado cuando no recordaba nada. Gracias a ella recuerdo gran parte de mi vida, aunque aun estoy en rehabilitación.-dijo, las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus brillantes ojos azules.-Íbamos a ir primero a tomar algo, hice un gran esfuerzo, no quería volver a Carnabey Sreet. Pero ella me convenció. Justo cuando salimos de desayunar, pasamos por un callejón y...-hizo una pausa, rota por lágrimas y el recuerdo- escuché un grito y algo me golpeo. Me desmayé. Alguien se la llevó y...y-yo...y-yo...-rompió en un fuerte llanto, sin poder contenerse.-N-no p-pude hacer n-nada...

-Tranquila Kate.-dijo Ahsley que abrazó a la chica intentando reconfortarla.

-La encontraremos.-dijo Mello.

-Si. Te lo prometo.-alegué.

Fin del capitulo 11. Espero que os haya gustado. Para mi el escribirlo fue muy intenso. Demasiado intenso, el corazón me late a mil. La verdad es que lo escrito estos últimos dos días en mi cuaderno y ahora lo he pasado todo viejo portátil. Creo que me ha quedado bastante bien, aunque aun no haya romance, pero es que Ash y Matty se acaban de conocer. Aun así lo de Kate me ha gustado mucho. Creo que esta tomando un buen rumbo.¡Bue, nos vemos la proxima semana!

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	13. CApitulo 12: Sentimientos extraños

**Death** **Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**

_Perdon por no haber subido capitulo pero necesitaba tiempo para estudiar. Ahora que me han dado las notas puedo estar un poco más tranquila. Bueno... sin más demora he aquí el capitulo._

**Capitulo 12: Sentimientos extraños**

-Gracias Kate.-agradeció Mello tras escuchar la explicación de la chica. Ya más de una hora había pasado.

Mello se ofreció a llevar a la señorita Jeferson a casa, cogió las llaves del coche y partió. Ahsley y yo nos quedamos solos de nuevo. El ambiente como anoche, era incómodo.¿Cómo era posible que en cuatro días hubiesen sucedido tantas cosas? Yo sentía que Ahsley tenía algo especial, pero no sabía decir el que. No podía dejar de mirarla y preguntarme tantas cosas. No era solo la apariencia, ni esas noches tan vergonzosas. Algo tenía que me hacía tener otro tipo de impresión sobre ella. No era lo que pretendía ser. Parecía una mujer de aspecto elegante y maduro, pero en sus ojos reflejaba miles de cosas y las quería averiguar. Quería borrar el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vi y lo que pensé. Esa chica se merecía un adjetivo mejor que loca, que era lo que había pensado cuando ella me tiró al suelo y me preguntó por Mello.

Cuando pienso en Ahsley, me acuerdo de la suavidad de sus frías manos. Y de sus ojos pardos. Me encantan. Cada vez que recorría su espalda con la mirada, me paraba en sus blancas manos y deseaba cogerlas. En el momento en que la miraba a la cara me perdía en sus ojos, en el brillo que pocas veces adquirían, porque cuando no tenían luz eran solo dos abismos de color en los que me hundía.

Que estúpido parecía.

Se que muchas veces me estoy insultando, pero en realidad, me da mucha vergüenza expresar lo que siento. Por que en esos cuatro días mi vida había cambiado de rumbo. Había pasado tan rápido que ni si quiera tuve tiempo de asimilar lo que hacía. Estaba nervioso y preocupado. No se como no me había dado un ataque de pánico. Pero también hubo un lado bueno. Pude volver a ver a mis amigos y al hombre al que admiraba en secreto. No penséis mal de esto último, a mi no me gustaba Ryuzaki pero a Mello si. Lo que quería decir es que nunca he dicho en alto que lo apreciaba, solo quien lea esto sabrá este dato sobre mi. Fui tan indiferente en cuanto a L en el orfanato, que todo el mundo creía que me daba igual. La diferencia entre Near, Mello y yo es que yo no quería ser L. Eso era demasiado problemático para alguien como yo y conllevaba una gran responsabilidad.

Volviendo al tema que nos incumbe. Ahsley. Gracias a ella estaba todo el día sonrojándome y tirándome de los pelos para que no lo notara. _Mierda, mierda, mierda...Es jodidamente atractiva._ ¡Cómo era alguien capaz de no mirarla! Llamaba mucho la atención. Tenía mucha curiosidad. Aun no le había preguntado de que conocía a Mello. Pero, quizás no debía. Podría incomodarla.

Fueron tantas las cuestiones, que no me di cuenta de que me miraba intensamente. La miré de soslayo, luego conecté mi mirada con la suya. Me inquietaba demasiado, pero no aparté la mirada y ella tampoco. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, hasta que ella habló.-Matt.-me llamó suavemente, pero no dijo nada más. El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la sala mientras Ahsley pensaba. Quería saber lo que había querido decirme. Siguió con su mirada clavada en mis ojos verdes, escondidos tras los gogles. Me rasqué la cabeza, cansado y suspiré. ¿Que pretendía con eso? Ahsley me pareció extraña. Me levanté del sofá, tenía que ir al baño y despejarme.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, Ahsley se adelantó con una sonrisa y dijo.-Deberías quitarte los gogles.

Me sorprendí por lo dicho, pero mi expresión no denotaba más emoción que cansancio. No quería que supiera lo que esas palabras habían provocado en realidad en mi. Carraspee un poco, intentando parecer indiferente y hablé ignorando su comentario.-¿Donde esta el baño?-pregunté rascándome el cuello. Ella no mudo su sonrisa e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia un pasillo. Miré hacia este y vi varias puertas. Al azar dije una-¿La del fondo?

-Si.-afirmó la morena. Asentí y desaparecí en el pasillo, lejos de esos depredadores ojos pardos.

En el baño hice una _meadilla rápida _y luego me lave las manos. Observé mi reflejo por unos instantes y me quité los gogles para lavarme la cara. _Joder...cosas así no pasaban en las discotecas de Nueva York. ¿Por que las chicas inglesas o de donde quiera que es Ahsley, son tan extrañas? ¿No será que es italiana como Linda y por eso tiene ese carácter?_ _En Nueva York era tan simple, las chicas eran muy fáciles, al menos las que conocí._ Esos tiempos...Joder como me lo pasaba. Las neyorquinas se balanceaban de un lado a otro con sus amigas, muy borrachas, y les sonreías y las tenías en la cama. Incluso te daban su número de teléfono, por si querías repetir algún día. Eso no volvía a pasar. Era solo un rollete de una noche. Eso era ir con Mello de fiesta. Siempre controlando las copas que nos tomábamos y conscientes de lo que hacíamos. Siempre siguiendo un plan de seducción que siempre salía bien. Como el ajedrez. Pero las piezas no son para un jaque mate, sino para un aquí te pillo aquí te cojo.

Salí del baño, aun más confundido que antes. ¿Porque pensaba tanto en los viejos tiempos? Yo me había pasado seis meses sin salir de fiesta y sin estar con ninguna mujer.

En el momento en el que llegué al salón, me encontré con Mello que ya había llegado.-Has tardado mucho pelirrojo. ¿Has tenido algún problema?-preguntó mi rubio amigo con sorna. Arrugué la frente por el comentario, pero este solo se rió. ¿Cuanto habría tardado en realidad? Hasta lo que sabía, Kate no vivía a cinco minutos de aquí. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso...no sabía donde vivía.-Vamos, tenemos que ir con Ryuzaki.

-De acuerdo.

Cogimos nuestras chaquetas y salimos del edificio. Esta vez condució Mello, Ahsley se sentó atrás y yo en asiento del copiloto. Contemplé el paisaje de la ciudad por la ventana, ausente por unos minutos. Mello y Ahsley se mantenían en su mundo, los dos con la mirada perdida. Decidí considerar la idea de encerrarme en mi habitación en cuanto llegáramos a la mansión, pero a sabiendas que tendría que acompañar a Ryuzaki y a Near en la investigación junto a Mello, parecía que ese plan iba a ser frustrado. Además, no era bueno encerrarme en mi mismo a estas alturas y menos por pensamientos tan extraños. Seguramente estaba exagerando las cosas, como siempre que no entiendo algo. Esperaría para divagar en la noche.

-¡Hey, Matt...!-clamó Mello por lo bajo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules estaban fijados en el rojo semáforo. Gruñí con fastidio, interrumpió mis pensamientos. Al escuchar mi respuesta suspiró, aun con el ceño fruncido y la expresión torcida.-No hace falta que gruñas como un perro, ya se que lo eres.-dijo con burla en la voz. Esta vez fui yo quien encaró una ceja. El rubio, al ver mi expresión, se destensó y sonrió con sorna.-¿Que te pasa, cachorro?

-¿A mi?-me señalé, pero mi tono no era de guasa, sino de enfado- No me pasa absolutamente nada. Estoy bien.-aseguré.

-¿Entonces porque tan borde conmigo, tu amo?

-¿Mi amo? ¿De que vas?-dije irritado, no estaba para eso juegos estúpidos. Por mucho que pareciese lo contrario, yo no era su perro.

-Tranquilo, eh. Relájate.-respondió Mello, pero yo no estaba contento con eso.-Por una vez que me preocupo por ti.

-No te lo he pedido.-dije, volviendo la mirada a la ventana e ignorando a mi amigo. Después me arrepentí. No debía haber hablado así a Mello. Después de la mirada que me lanzó cuando estábamos en la escena y esto, me pegaría una paliza o al menos me golpearía.

El resto del viaje, estuvimos en silencio. Yo seguí en mi mar de fantasía o mundo ideal, pero esta vez con mi consola entre las manos.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, ya era la una y por ende, Watari estaba preparando el almuerzo. Hizo una rica sopa de finas hierbas. Mientras tanto fui a mi habitación con mis compañeros para ponernos cómodos. Me quite el pesado abrigo y los gogles. Me acomodé la ropa y bajé las escaleras hasta el elegante comedor. Allí solo se encontraban Ryuzaki y Near, a quien no había visto en todo el día.

-Hola Matt.-me saludaron a unísono. Asentí e hice lo mismo con ellos. Me senté en una de las sillas libres, cerca de Near.

-Después de comer bajaremos al sótano, tenemos algo que enseñaros-declaró el serio detective de pelo azabache, en su postura habitual y mordiéndose el pulgar.

-Vale.-dije indiferente y me crucé de brazos mientras esperaba la tan anhelada llegada de la comida.

Justo entonces, Misa salió de la cocina con un plato en las manos y lo puso frente a Ryuzaki.- Esto es para mi Ryuzaki, echo con mucho amor.-dijo y entonces abrazó efusivamente al detective. Este se quedó inmóvil, pero después se zafó de ella con un movimiento rápido.

-Misa, por favor, respeta mi espacio personal.-expresó con fastidio. Me sorprendió esa muestra de emoción por parte del detective, pero no dije nada ni intenté manifestarlo en mi cara.-Ya hemos hablado de eso ¿recuerdas?

-También le dijiste a Misa, que tendrían una cita, pero eso no ha sucedido.-objetó esta vez la rubia, quien puso sus manos en las caderas y se inclinó hacia Ryuzaki.-Misa esta aquí para Ryuzaki, pero la ignoras. Y cuando Misa intenta algo la alejas ¡Eso no esta bien Ryuzaki! Misa solo quiere estar contigo.-se quejó. Ryuzaki solo se rascó los pies uno contra otro, sin saber que responder a la japonesa. Finalmente suspiró derrotado y asintió.

-Lo siento Misa.-se disculpó el chico, derrotado. La rubia sonrió ampliamente y saltó de felicidad.

-¿Cumplirás lo prometido?-preguntó la de las coletas. El detective volvió a asentir.-¡Bien! ¡Misa estará con su novio, si!

-¿Novio?-escuché decir en las puertas del comedor. Me giré repentinamente y encontré a Mello, muy confundido. Luego miré al detective, tenía una gran cara de cansancio y hastío.

-No soy tu novio, Misa.-declaró el detective y la cara de Misa cambio por completo a una dolida. Bajó la mirada al suelo, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Cierto.-dijo avergonzada y volvió a la cocina. Poco después salió Watari con otros dos platos. Tenía cara de disgusto.

-¿Que le ha pasado a la señorita Amane?-preguntó, pero su mirada estaba dirigida hacia Ryuzaki.

-Ryuzaki le dijo que no era su novio y se disgustó.-dijo Near al ver que nadie respondería. Watari miro al joven de ojos negros con amargura y luego fue a por Misa para consolarla. Mello puso una mueca en su cara, pero en su mirada pude ver algo de diversión. Después apareció Ahsley, quien notó la expresión de todos y luego dirigió su mirada parda a la cocina. Me contempló con curiosidad, como si esperara de mi una respuesta. Sin saber que decir, me encogí de hombros e hice un movimiento con el cuello. Ella entendió mis gestos y entró en la cocina. No paso mucho rato hasta que salió y cuando lo hizo, no fue contenta. Caminó hacia Ryuzaki y le vio con los ojos vacíos de emoción y dijo:

-Eres un imbécil Ryuzaki.-manifestó con la voz endurecida.-Discúlpate con esa rubia del bote.-ordenó. Ryuzaki suspiró con fastidio y se levantó para ir a la cocina.-Empecemos a comer sin él.-dijo y se sentó enfrente mío. Nadie dijo nada durante el almuerzo y cuando se acabó, Mello, Near y yo bajamos al sótano. Era la primera vez que iba.

Era una habitación amplia, llena de ordenadores y escritores de trabajo, cada uno con un ordenador de muy buena calidad. Definitivamente habían pensado en mi al ponerlo. Nos fuimos acomodando y Near se sentó frente a uno y empezó a teclear con maestría.

-Bueno chicos.-dijo Near sin emoción, señalando la pantalla.-Aquí están los documentos de las siete víctimas. Hemos encontrado cosas muy interesantes.-declaró enrrollando un mechón de su blanco pelo.-En especial sobre Abbie Lewis y Kate Jeferson. Además deberíais ver el de Michael Panye y el de Issac Sousa. Creo que os sorprenderéis.

El chico albino se levantó de su asiento y nos dejó solos frente a la carpeta de las víctimas. Decidí ser yo quien dirigiera el ratón y cliqué dos veces. Había varios documentos, con los nombres de las siete personas que habían sido secuestradas. Empezamos por Kate y no vimos nada fuera de lo normal, nada que no supieramos. Continuamos por Johannes, el psicólogo. Según el informe, había sufrido un traumatismo en la cabeza que, junto al trauma adherido, le habían dejado en el hospital cinco meses. Sin embargo, cuando fuimos Ahsley y yo al hospital no tenía nada. Si era así podían haberle dado de alta hace mucho. El siguiente fue Issac Sousa, un chico joven de veintitrés años. Trabajaba en una clínica como enfermero. Al igual que los otros vivía solo, pero esperaba casarse el próximo verano con su novia. Mello revisó el de Michael Panye, dos años mayor que Sousa. Él era profesor en una escuela de primaria y tenía una hija de cuatro años.

Estuvimos un tiempo revisando el de Issac Sousa hasta que encontré un dato demasiado interesante. Mello, quien estaba viendo el de Michael Panye tuvo una reacción parecida a la mía.

-Joder.-exclamó Mello con sorpresa.-Dime que esto esta equivocado.

-No, este dice lo mismo.-respondí alterado.-Los dos siguen desaparecidos.-dije releyendo el estado del hombre en la ficha.

-¿Pero no se suponía que todas las desaparecidos habían regresado?-me preguntó Mello rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Quizás es por eso que nos sorprendería. ¿Pero por que ahora? ¿Es que L y Erald no lo sabían? Es raro que no nos hayan informado de ese detalle hasta ahora...-pensé. Apreté el ratón con fuerza. El ciclo se había realizado de la misma manera. La única diferencia entre esos dos hombres y las otras seis víctimas era que ellos no habían aparecido.

-Pues, aunque no me guste mucho preguntar lo que ya tendría que saber por mi intelecto, preguntemos.-alegó el rubio con pesadez. Buscamos con la mirada a Near, pero este no se encontraba en la estancia. Mello gruñó enfadado por tener que levantarse a encontrar una respuesta, pero antes de que diera un paso, la puerta fue abierta. La luz del pasillo iluminó casi toda la habitación. No me había dado cuenta de que solo teníamos como luz la del ordenador.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?-saludó la morena desde el umbral y se recargó en él. Antes de que Mello contestara algo sarcástico ella siguió.- Misa se a encerrado en su cuarto y no quiere abrirle la puerta a Ryuzaki. Esta muy triste.-dijo y se acercó a nosotros. Cogió una de las sillas de escritorio y se sentó cerca mío.

Al sentir me su cercanía me sonrojé salvajemente.

_Mierda._

Mis mejillas ardían como si tuviera un mechero pegado a ellas. Miré a mi mejor amigo, quien encaro una ceja y me miró con burla. De nuevo, su mirada se descongeló y algo que no supe apreciar sustituyó al hielo. Pensé que hacia demasiado calor y que Mello había sufrido ese efecto secundario.

-Sabéis.-llamó nuestra atención el de ojos azules.-Hacéis buena pareja.

-¿Eh?-exclamé, nervioso hasta las puntas de mi rojizo pelo-Deja de joder.

-Es en serio. Al final la imbécil de April tenía razón.-declaró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿April?-pregunté sorprendido de que la nombrase. Mello se encongió de hombros.

-Si. Esta en los mismos apartamentos que Kate.-respondió. La chica a mi lado suspiró y se cruzó de piernas. Volvía a tener esa expresión de aburrimiento.

-Solo deja de jodernos.-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

Fin del capitulo 12. Espero que os haya gustado. Pero tengo una noticia que no se si os gustará: haré un capitulo cada dos semanas. Así tendré más tiempo para escribir y los capitulos seran más largos (y decentes). Creo que así sera mejor.

¡Rewins por una verdadera crisis mundial!¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiins :3


	14. Capitulo 13: Descubreme

**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**

**Capitulo 13: Descubreme**

Yo siempre me decía que tenía oportunidades para cambiar lo que quisiera, si me lo proponía el caso también lo haría. Además no era el único que quería resolver el misterio de las desapariciones de Carnabey Street. Pero todo eso me superaba, y no solo a mi, también a los demás. Mello, Ryuzaki, Near y yo mismo, nos pasábamos el día en el centro de investigaciones, escondidos del mundo. En las noticias, en el periódico, en las calles...todo el mundo hablaba del caso. En poco tiempo la desaparición de Abbie Lewis había llegado a oídos de la prensa y todo se había vuelto una locura. Había demasiada gente asustada y nadie quería pasar por Carnabey por miedo a ser el siguiente. Y yo junto a mis compañeros nos seguíamos haciendo qüestiones: ¿_Por alguien haría algo así_? Ryuzaki se llevaba el dedo pulgar a los labios, se sobaba los pies y se giraba hacia la pantalla del ordenador sin decir nada. Después cogía un pastel. Se lo comía. Nos ordenaba que siguiéramos trabajando-cosa que me frustraba- y nosotros obedecíamos sin hacer preguntas. Hasta que nos quedábamos solos, sin los inexpresivos Near y Ryuzaki, solo entonces nos disponíamos a hablar. En algunas ocasiones llegaba Ahsley con chocolate y una taza de café, y nosotros la invitábamos a hablar. Solamente en aquellos momentos me sentía cercano a aquella chica de cabello castaño. Mello hacía bromas para molestarnos y reía, contento por dejar las tensiones que el caso nos producía. Y después de eso nos contábamos cosas, Ahsley no solía decir mucho, pero había descubierto algunas curiosidades sobre ella.

La primera era que le encantaba el chocolate, el yogur, las natillas...La comida ligera en general. Odiaba las bebidas con gas. Era una maniática por esa clase de cosas, pero nunca había echo dieta. Esa parte, la recuerdo con guasa, puesto que hubo muchas burlas hacia el tipo de mujeres que hacían eso. Ahsley las criticaba con su piquito de oro y nosotros no ahogábamos en risas. Ella decía que la vida era demasiado corta para preocuparse de esa clase de cosas. Estuve de acuerdo, no hay mayor placer que consentirse y comer lo que uno quiera. De verdad que me gusto mucho oírle decir eso.

También descubrí otra cosa, una muy importante. Su papel en el caso. Cuando lo pregunté, todo se sumió en un silencio intenso. Tenía un aura de misterio. A pesar de que en aquellas semanas-dos para ser exacto- había estado demasiado preocupado por el ciclo, me había tomado un tiempo para investigar el trabajo de la de ojos pardos. Le había visto llevar y traer papeles, asistirnos en cualquier cosa, salir a hacer trabajos...pero me parecía demasiado simple. Para eso, Erald tenía a Watari. Tenía que ser algo más.

-Pues...-se revolvió en su sitio. No aparté la mirada de ella. Quería escuchar perfectamente lo que diría. Atento a cualquier expresión de su cara al dar la respuesta, demasiado curioso para hacer como si no me importara. Sus ojos felinos, se pasearon por todo el cuarto, como si la respuesta estuviera en algún rincón de la habitación. Frunció los labios y me miró apenada, luego miró a Mello. Ese acto esquivo me molestó. Me incliné hacia delante para que me notara y me encarara a mi. Ella tornó la mirada, pero no me sentí nervioso. Mas, si me sentí sorprendido de la cercanía. Quizás no debía acercarme tanto, era mejor controlar los impulsos. Aun así no me moví. Su aliento chocó contra mi cara, impulsado por la sorpresa y sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve rosa. Aquella expresión hizo que me avergonzara. Tuve una sensación de revoltijo en el estómago, mi corazón se aceleraba. Mi respiración se vio cortada. Me dolía cada latido del corazón. Pero aun así mi mente no paraba. Una idea intervino antes que ninguna -besarle- y me sonrojé fuertemente.-Yo..soy una agente del CSPM.-dijo separándose y se levantó.-Debo irme, hasta luego.

La noticia me conmocionó. ¿Era del CSPM? Por lo que sabía, la CSPM, estudiaba y experimentaba la mente humana. Si eso era cierto...Ashley sabía mucho más que nosotros. La CSPM solía involucrarse en algunos casos. Sus agentes especiales tenían algunas habilidades fuera de lo común. ¿Pero porque nadie les informaba de esas cosas?¿Que hacían L y Erald? Joder, eso me superaba de nuevo. ¿A que jugaban? Me sentía enfadado. Me habían llamado desde Nueva York, lo había pasado mal en un hospital y luego eso. ¿En que consistía? Además de que no nos habían dicho nada hasta estar Mello y yo juntos ¿Que querían?

¿Se estaban riendo de nosotros?¿Nos estaban probando? _¡Mierda...!_

_Joder, joder, joder..._Ya me empiezo a enfadar otra vez. Aunque ahora si lo entiendo. No es algo que aun tenga que explicar. Lo dejaremos para más adelante.

Mello se levantó antes que yo, con el ceño fruncido. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, abrió la puerta y la cerró con un portazo. A sabiendas de lo que iba ha hacer le seguí. El rubio corría rápidamente por los pasillos de esa gran mansión, hacía la habitación de Ryuzaki. Yo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. A pesar de que estaba enfadado. A pesar de que ahora mismo los odiaba, tanto a Erald como a L. Aun cuando quería romper lo primero que me encontrara delante. Aunque parecía que se estaban riendo de nosotros tras a puerta del cuarto. Corrí para parar a mi mejor amigo, porque sino haría una tontería. Todo aquello debía tener un porque. Algo debía pasar para que tampoco nos dijeran algo de Michael Panye y Issac Sousa. Pero todo me tenía confundido. No tenía respuestas y las quería. La palabra _desparecido_ retumbaba en mi cabeza constantemente. La confusión tomaba cuerpo a cada instante y el recorrido de las ideas en mi cabeza daban lugar a otras, que me hacían sentir más estúpido. Aquello no tenía sentido. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegué a Londres. Y no había habido ningún proceso notable en la investigación. Habíamos partido por los tres desparecidos. No nos preocupamos por que hubiera más desapariciones, puesto que aun no había acabado el ciclo. Además Erald se había encargado de aumentar la seguridad en Carnabey Street y que las tiendas cerraran y abrieran a una hora determinada. No sabíamos mucho sobre Michael y Issac, excepto lo que sus conocidos nos pudieron proporcionar. Sobre Abbie, teníamos mucha más información, pero no la suficiente para dar resultados y proporciones. _¿Que clase de persona o personas están tras esto? _Aun no teníamos un perfil psicológico o un porque a todo esto. Pero lo que si podía asegurar es que las personas que secuestraban tenían grandes conocimientos en varias áreas. Como Johannes Davis, que había echo un estudio profundo sobre las respuestas cerebrales ante situaciones de riesgo. Kate era la mejor estudiante de matemáticas, tenía unas medias impresionantes. Todos aquellos parecían personas especiales. Pero ¿que buscaba de ellos? ¿Conocimiento? ¿Que base era aquello?¿Que sabían que necesitaran? Y lo peor ¿porque nos ocultaban tantas cosas?

_Ahggg..._

-¡Mello!-grité intentando detenerlo. Pero era imposible, no me escucharía. Tenía que pararlo, pero no sabía que hacer. No sabía que decir. Estaba en blanco. El pánico y la ira me invadieron. Si no podía pararlo le seguiría, como un buen perro.-¡A la mierda!

Fui detrás de él, cada vez más cerca de la puerta. Le vi disminuir la velocidad. No parecía cansado en absoluto. Pero su respiración estaba entrecortada, pesada, mezclada con la furia que abarcaba y esperaba con explotar. Pude acercarme más. Caminé a su lado, no dije nada. Yo también respiraba con dificultad. Pronto estuvimos frente a la puerta, mas parecíamos un poco más calmados. Eso nos detuvo en nuestra búsqueda de respuestas.

-¡Puto Ryuzaki, Near hijo de tu puta madre!-exclamó Mello con todas sus fuerzas y abrió la puerta. Siguió maldiciendo a los detectives, con improperios que no parecían salidos de la boca de aquel rubio de ojos azules. Pero Mello seguía siendo aquel hombre de mirada fría.

Ryuzaki, sentado en la cama, fijó su penetrante mirada azabache en Mello. Near siguió sentado en el suelo, guardando lo que parecían ser unos papeles mientras ignoraba al ruidoso rubio.

-Ya nos podéis dar una explicación detallada para toda esta mierda.-exigió entrando a la habitación y colocándose delante del albino y el moreno. Ellos en sus respectivas poses, jugaron con su pelo y se llevaron un dedo a la boca, pensativos.-¡Venga, hablar! Ya estoy harto de tanto misterio sin sentido.

-No se de que hablas Mello, si fueras más específico por favor.-dijo el de sobrenombre Erald, rascándose un pie con otro. La vena en la frente de Mello se hinchó. Tenía muy poca paciencia. Antes de que dijera más cosas innecesarias, entré y me posicioné a su lado.

-Lo que quiere decir es: ¿Porque nos habéis ocultado tantas cosas?¿De que trata esto, eh?-pregunté, quizás demasiado fuerte. El antiguo L pareció sorprendido ante lo dicho. Bajó la mirada al suelo y se volvió a llevar el dedo a la boca.-Ryuzaki, porfavor, dime que no os estáis riendo de nosotros...

-Nunca haríamos algo así, Matt.-contestó el albino, quien se levantó para quedar frente a nosotros. Este no cambió la expresión en ningún momento. Por primera vez nos miramos a los ojos. Los de Near eran grises, los míos verdes. Dos personas opuestas, una más seria que otra. Una con más oportunidades que la otra. Dos polos opuestos, pero con cosas en común. Nuestra comparación no era igual que la suya y la de Mello. Ellos eran el sol y la luna. Soy yo la tarde, el amanecer, el crepúsculo...un termino intermedio. Soy algo neutro, el típico chico inteligente y normal. Por eso, porque soy alguien inteligente y bastante común, se que decía la verdad. Sabía que no eran capaces de algo así, por muy extremistas que aveces puedan ser esos detectives.-Pero era necesario.-declaró.

-¿Cómo iba a ser necesario algo así?-dijo esta vez el de orbes azules.-No lo entiendo...

-Porque si lo supierais todo, no hubierais confiado en ella.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunté, no entendía nada. La mirada de Mello brillaba con intensidad. La mía debía estar igual porque todos mis sentidos me lo decían. Incluso creo mis ojos habían comenzado a cristalizar.-¿Que pasa con ella?

-Porque yo ayudé a que todo esto sucediese.-declaró una voz. Me giré hacia el umbral de la puerta. Allí se encontraba Ahsley con la cara bañada en lágrimas.-Yo se quien esta tras todo esto. Por eso estoy aquí.

-Ahsley...-susurró Mello sorprendido.

-Yo...-intenté decir, pero era incapaz. Ahsley no. No podía estar tras esto. Esa chica que me había dado el calor de su mano cuando más la necesitaba, que me hacía sonrojar con una simple mirada...Ella no. Negué con la cabeza sin poder creerlo. No podía más. Caminé hacía la puerta y pasé de largo el umbral.

-Lo siento.-susurró ella cerca de mi oído, pero no me detuve. Escuché la voz de Mello llamándome, pero seguí.

-¡Joder Matt, espera!

Me metí en mi habitación. No quería escuchar más gritos, no quería que me consolara nadie. Solo necesitaba estar solo. Porque no me lo podía creer. _Ashley...¿porque gira todo en torno a ti? _Me decía. Me tumbé en la cama. Abracé mi almohada y fingí que nadie tocaba a la puerta, que nadie me llamaba. Todo el ruido del exterior cesó y dejé escapar un suspiró. No fue hasta entonces que me levanté de la cama. Me detuve en el marco de la ventana y la abrí. La suave brisa de invierno entró en la habitación. Saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón una cajetilla de tabaco. Encendí uno de los cigarrillos, me lo llevé a la boca y lo encendí. Di una larga y reconfortante calada. El humo salió mis labios y desapreció en la brisa. No podía evitar sentirme traicionado. Tenía bajo el mismo techo a la chica que había ayudado a que un montón de personas perdieran la memoria y fueran encontradas en las calles, enfermas y deshidratadas. Había echo daño, aun cuando fuera sin intención.

_Cierto._

No sabía los detalles. Puede que hubiese sido cruel irme así y cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Mello. No podía hacer eso. Pero una parte de mi no quería verla ni mirarla a los ojos. La otra parte deseaba lo prohibido, por una atracción enorme hacia ella. Mi cabeza se volvió loca. Ahora me arrepentía de no haberle abrazado mientras lloraba.

Apoyé la cabeza contra el cristal. _Imbécil y cabrón. _Me auto insulté. _Puto capullo. _Esas serían las palabras de Mello, esa voz interna de mi cabeza que siempre se burlaba y reía de mi. La voz que siempre tenía razón. Esa que hacía que me perdiera. Sentí un estremecimiento y cerré la ventana, tenía frío. Entonces me di cuenta de que ya era de noche y que seguramente pronto sería la hora de cenar. Mi estómago gruñó. Pero no estaba seguro de que lo mejor fuera bajar a comer, no después de lo que había pasado hoy. No estaba listo para verla. Pero eso no fue un problema. Antes de que decidiera si bajar o no, tocaron a la puerta.

-Matt-kun-llamó la cantante y modelo japonesa.-Misa te ha traído la comida.-suspiré y miré hacia el cielo, debía darle gracias a dios por esto. Abrí la puerta y recibí a Misa, quien me entregó un plato de pescado con patatas.

-Gracias Misa.-agradecí. Ella dio un asentimiento.

-Oye, Matt...Tu y Ahsley...-intentó decir la idol. Suspiré de nuevo y me senté en la cama.-¿Va todo bien? No me han querido decir nada...

-Nos ha dicho porque esta aquí.-dije y Misa abrió mucho los ojos. Mas su expresión de sorpresa no duró mucho, porque pasó a una de tristeza.

-Vaya, entonces si que es triste.-dijo ella bajando la mirada al suelo.-Lo siento. Creo que debo irme.

-No Misa, espera. ¿Ahsley...esta bien?

-Ha estado llorando.-respondió seriamente la rubia, eso me hizo sentirme peor.-Creo que deberíais hablar, Matt-kun. El pasado de Ash-chan no es bonito ni fácil. Ella vivió una vida muy mala...Tuvo sus razones. Por eso, deberías dejar que te lo explicase. Por vuestro bien.

-No se Misa...tengo miedo.-declaré.-Cuando estoy cerca de Ahsley, me siento estúpido y me pongo muy nervioso. No me salen las palabras...-alegué apenado. Misa ladeo la cabeza y me enseñó una gran sonrisa, de esas que solo tienen los famosos.

-Eso es porque te gusta.-dijo ella con seguridad. Abrí los ojos y puse una mueca de impresión. Mis mejillas se habían tornado rojas. Me llevé una mano a la boca. Algo tan simple pero a la vez tan complicado. Eso era lo que yo tenía enfrente de los ojos y no veía, porque nunca lo había sentido. No conocía esa clase de emoción. Era por esa razón que, aunque me sintiese enfadado, no podía odiarla. Me gustaba. Ahsley me gustaba y mucho.

-Entonces yo...

-Come y ve a verla.-ordenó Misa con una sonrisa.

-Ojala Ryuzaki no fuera tan idiota.-dije por lo bajo.

-Si. Ojala Matt.

-Algún día se dará cuenta de que eres maravillosa.-dije dando el primer bocado a mi plato. Ella se giró. Caminó hacia a mi y me envolvió entre sus brazos.

-Eres extremadamente adorable, Matt-kun. Gracias. De verdad.

La rubia salió de la habitación, contenta. Comía lentamente, pensativo, no sabía que debía decirle. Algo se me iba a ocurrir. Yo quería estar bien con ella. Lo primero que debía hacer era disculparme. Y a lo mejor pedir que me lo explicara. Ya era el momento de aclararlo.

Dejé el plato a un lado, encima del escritorio y salí de la habitación. En el pasillo no había nadie. Respiré profundamente, esa era mi oportunidad. Observé a mi alrededor hasta toparme con la puerta de la habitación de Ahsley. Me puse frente a ella, dándome ánimos para tocar.

Toqué tres veces. Esperé en silencio. _Quizás no esta.._.Me dije, pero entonces escuché el sonido de algo que se caía al suelo y unos pasos apresurados. Suspiré detenidamente, deseoso.-¿Quién es?-escuché la voz entrecortada de Ahsley tras la puerta. ¿Había estado llorando todo el tiempo? Soy un verdadero imbécil.

-Matt...-susurré. Se formó un silencio incómodo. Ahsley no dijo nada, pero entreabrió la puerta, dejando ver la mitad de su rostro.-¿Podemos hablar?

-Pasa.-invitó y yo accedí con un asentimiento. Ella caminó hacia la cama y se sentó. Yo no pude evitar admirar su habitación, que era mucho más grande que la mía, pero estaba mucho más vacía. Al igual que en la mía había un escritorio, una gran cama y un armario. Pero hubo algo que me llamó mucho la atención: la existencia de un piano, una guitarra y unos grandes altavoces. Pestañee sin creerlo, pero el sonido de la voz de Ahsley me devolvió a la realidad. Teníamos que hablar.

-¿De que querías hablar?-preguntó ella con la cabeza gacha, sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-Yo...Perdón.-dije sin pensarlo dos voces, directo.-De verdad que lo siento. No se porque hice eso, pero se que no fue justo, ni para ti ni para nadie. No te merecías esa reacción, no después de trabajar juntos como lo hemos echo.

-Matt...

-No, enserio. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no podía aceptarlo. Me supera, Ahsley. Ni siquiera se de donde están saliendo estas palabras. Joder...-exclamé frustrado.-Pero solo...déjame entenderlo, por favor. El porque estas aquí...-declaré mirandole con firmeza. Sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos. Empezó a sollozar. _Joder..._No quería que llorase. No por un idiota como yo. Sin poder contener mis impulsos, la abracé. Ella pareció sorprenderse al principio puesto que se quedo quieta entre mis brazos.-No llores, por favor.-le pedí. Ella me rodeo con sus brazos y lloró en mi hombro. A pesar de la situación, la humedad de sus lágrimas, junto a su agradable aroma me hicieron sentir bien, completo. ¿Eso es lo que sientes cuando estas con la persona que te gusta? Por que si es así tengo que admitir que me encanta esta sensación. Nos separamos un poco, quería mirarla a los ojos.-Ahsley...perdóname.

-Perdóname tu a mi. Joder...Deja que te explique todo. Quiero que lo sepas todo, Matt.-sonrió y sonreí.-Y no me dejes sola otra vez.

-Claro que no.-la volví a abrazar.

Fin del capitulo 13. Pffff...joder cuanta tensión!Me ha encantado escribir este capitulo. Además, tengo muchos planes futuros para este fic :3 Espero que os haya gustado mucho, muchito, mucho jejejje Lo mas dificil ha sido encontrar un nombre para el capitulo, pero creo que este ha quedado bien, quien sabe a lo mejor lo cambio. Quizá haga algo para navidad~pero eso ya se vera. Un besazo

¡Rewins por una verdadera crisis mundial!¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiins :3


	15. Capitulo 14: CSPM

**Capitulo 14: CSPM**

La mantuve entre mis brazos hasta que se calmó. Observé su rostro pálido y húmedo, aun con los rastros de las lágrimas que surcaron hacia unos segundos sus mejillas. Llevé una mano a su mejilla y la acaricié suavemente, intentando borrar las marcas de humedad. Ahsley sonrió tímidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. No pude evitar corresponder su sonrisa. Pero entonces se puso seria. Había cosas que me debía contar.

-Hacia cuatro años trabajaba para la CSPM. Ellos me encontraron cuando solo era una niña, recuerdo que solo tenía diez y seis años. Era muy joven y estaba sola. Quizás por eso es que sucumbí tan rápidamente ante ellos...A pesar de que siempre sospeché lo que tenían entre manos. Durante todo ese tiempo, vi como ellos experimentaban con la corteza de la mente humana, el porque de los sentimientos, las reacciones ante el peligro...Entre otras cosas más profundas. Yo era otro de sus _conejillos de indias_. Allí fue donde conocí a Johannes Davis.-declaró. La miré fijamente, intentando asimilar la información que me había ofrecido. Ella había conocido a una de las víctimas durante su estancia en la CSPM. _Joder. _Era jodidamente confuso.-Él fue miembro de la CSPM, aunque nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con lo que sus compañeros llamaban_ El más importante descubrimiento de la humanidad. _Para él, los planes de la CSPM, eran inmorales, pasos que no debían dar los humanos. Peligrosos. Enfermos...Y muchas cosas más. Pero siguieron con ellos. Finalmente, el señor Davis se despidió de la organización. Eso le dio muchos problemas...Pero vivió con ellos. No se en que consistían las pruebas que llevaban a cabo, pero supongo que debieron ser horribles, puesto que los pacientes no estaban en las mejores condiciones. Este conjunto de sucesos, los trabajos que me daban en la CSPM, me llevaron hasta L cuando estabais en el caso Kira. Yo le ayudé con su plan y se lo comuniqué a Mello. Durante ese período, la organización desapareció y me uní a Ryuzaki. Desde entonces le he acompañado en todos sus casos.

-Entiendo...-dije, demasiado impactado por la información que me estaba dando. Por unos instantes todo se quedo en silencio, como si esperara a que asimilara toda la información para poder continuar.

Suspiró. Esto iba a ser claro y directo.

-Yo fui quién le pidió que se encargará de este. En un principio no estaba interesado, ni él ni Near. Pero poco a poco se dieron cuenta de la verdadera gravedad de la situación.

-Entonces ¿tras todo esto esta esa organización?-pregunté.

-No...-dijo ella en un hilo de voz.-Porque la CSPM se cerró hace tiempo. Al menos, ya no usan ese nombre.

-¿Y...quienes?

-Solo dos personas...Las verdaderas mentes tras esto-aseguró Ahsley dirigiéndome una mirada intensa.-Los que están secuestrando a todas esas personas. No sé nada sobre ellos, ni siquiera he visto sus caras...

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-pregunté exaltado. Ella volvió a suspirar.

E hizo otra pausa.

-Hay muchas cosas que aun no puedo explicar, Matt. Pero no son simples teorías las que me llevan a pensar que esos dos individuos son los que se encuentran tras esto.-asentí. No estaba muy seguro de que pensar, pero había algo en esa mirada llorosa que hacía que sintiera que podía confiar en ella.-Matt...Entenderé si quieres abandonar la investigación.

-Te dije que no te iba a dejar sola y eso haré. Me quedaré con vosotros.-contesté muy seguro de mis palabras. Casi parecía que no era yo el que hablaba, pero habían salido -sorpresivamente- de mi boca. ¿Donde estaba aquel Matt antisocial, al que nunca le había gustado una chica y que utilizaba la ironía y el sarcasmo como defensa?¿Donde se hallaba aquel perro pelirrojo adicto a los videojuegos y el tabaco? Este parecía haberse perdido en algún lugar desconocido de mi subconsciente. El pelirrojo que había hablado se sentía fuerte y seguro de lo que decía. Tenía determinación. Me siento orgulloso de él. Por lo visto, Mail Jeevas, aquel niño asustado que había perdido a sus padres, había madurado. Era un adulto. Tenía otro nombre, mucho más simple y que ocultaba muchas cosas de su verdadero ser, pero era fuerte y seguro. Y esto me ánima ahora a seguir luchando, por este camino lleno de dificultades.

A seguir en el _presente_.

Este presente de _mierda_.

El ahora que me gustaría _borrar_.

_Mierda_. Y más _mierdas_. Tantas que me quedo corto.

No sabéis, ni siquiera os podrías aproximar los que leéis esto, por lo que estoy pasando. El punto en el que estoy, esta demasiado lejos del presente. Pero tranquilos. Llegaremos si no muero para entonces.

-Matt.-escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios. Sin quererlo le dirigí una mirada intensa y observé su expresión, con una sonrisa de ternura. Devolví el gesto y acaricié su mejilla. Su piel era muy suave. Mi mente pasaba de un lado a otro. En un momento pensaba en el caso y al instante en su sonrisa.

Ahsley agachó la cabeza, escondiéndola en mi pecho y agarró con fuerza mi jersey a rayas. Yo le acariciaba la cabeza, disfrutando la suavidad de su pelo castaño. Entonces es cuando ya no puedo más. Agarré su mentón para poder mirar sus hermosos ojos. Ella se dejó hacer y clavó también sus orbes pardos en los míos verdes.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Matt.-me dijo con expresión seria, pero con intensidad. Su voz había pasado a ser profunda, quizás, incluso bronca. Yo sonreí seductor, dispuesto a intentar algo. Tal y como estaba sentada, acaricié sus piernas suavemente y la atraje a mi abrazando su cintura. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior con sensualidad. No pude evitar imitarla, deseaba que mi labio fuera el suyo para poder morderlo. Besar sus labios. Dejarla sin aliento. Hacer que le sangrara el labio...Todo eso y más. Quería que me deseara. Joder. Como no parara de hacer eso...Me la comería. Absorbería todo su ser.

-Joder, Ahsley. Como sigas mordiéndote el labio, no podré controlarme.-murmuré con voz grave, tan ronca como la suya. Mi mirada se teñía de excitación. Quería acariciarla. Mis manos siguieron paseándose por sus piernas, acariciaban sus muslos, subían a su cintura... Todo aquello que deseaba tocar. Pero no era suficiente.

-Matt... ¿que pas-¡...Ah!

Ahsley jadeó. El deseo cambia a la inquietud. Sentí un pequeño hinchazón cerca de mi vientre. Gemí. Solo el sonido de su respiración entrecortada hacía que me sintiera excitado. La chica me rodeo con los brazos el cuello y me atrajo hacia ella.-Imbécil.-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Me dejó sin aliento. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan atractiva? ¿Que hacía para que me sintiera así? ¡Joder! Hace unos momentos estábamos hablando y al minuto la tenía entre mis brazos. Relacionar los dos echos es algo extraño...Pero excitante.-No podemos...

-No deberíamos.-contesté yo. Ella frunció el ceño, pero ese intento de parecer enfadada no le duró demasiado, enseguida volvió a sonreír.-Pero queremos.

-Eso se nota.-alegó rodando los ojos. Me reí de su expresión pero enseguida me puse serio.-Aun así...

-Ya es imposible.-contesté, empezando a succionar la piel de su cuello. Ella soltó un gemido. Empecé a besar su cuello, a dar pequeñas lamidas...El sabor de su piel me alteraba. Pero quería probar algo más: sus labios. Aquel exquisito manjar rosado. En ese momento me pregunté como sabrían.

Poco a poco me separé de su cuello. Recordé la esencia de su piel. Necesitaba probar sus labios.

Pero...

Como siempre nada sale como a mi me gustaría.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un rubio enfadado. Ahsley y yo nos sobresaltamos mucho, tanto que me empujo de la cama y caí al suelo. Había sido muy repentino. Pero era mejor Mello que otro de los habitantes de esta casa ¿verdad? Otra vez tenía que sorprenderme. Porque si solo hubiese sido Mello no pasaba nada, pero había alguien más tras él.

Mierda.

-¡Joder!

Si, aquella persona era muy ruidosa. Y tampoco parecía contenta por lo que veía.

April se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión indescifrable. Parecía muy sorprendida

-Si ya sabía yo que vosotros dos estabais enrollados.-dijo la chica de pelo lila con las mejillas sonrojadas, escondiéndose detrás de Mello.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí, April?-pregunté alterado y con las mejillas encendidas.

-He venido a ver que le había pasado a mi amiga, obviamente.-declaró cruzándose de brazos.-Pero resulta que la he pillado en una situación bastante comprometida.-alegó mientras lanzaba una mirada de curiosidad a Ahsley.

-Creo que será mejor que vengas conmigo.-dijo Mello agarrando a la chica del brazo.-Dejemosles por ahora. Vamos.-ordenó y se fue con April.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Cauteloso me giré hacia Ahsley, quien no correspondió mi mirada y se quedo completamente quieta. Mas, yo sabía que estaba al pendiente de todos mis movimientos. La conocía poco, pero había estado con ella el suficiente tiempo para analizar su conducta. Sabía que ahora estaría pensando en la situación.

Me levanté con cuidado, como si ella estuviera en una ensoñación y no quisiera despertarla. Caminé tembloroso hasta la puerta y me quedé parado. No sabía que decirle. ¿Porque siempre metía la pata? Lo que debía hacer era hablar con ella. Pero por alguna razón que desconozco era incapaz, toda mi fuerza y seguridad habían desaparecido y, aquel pelirrojo de mi subconsciente había vuelto, pero ya no parecía el mismo. Estaba tan confuso, asustado...y sin saber el porque, también arrepentido. ¿Lo que me había atrevido hacer estaba mal acaso? En realidad, no estaba seguro de ello. Pero ¿cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza? Me quedé pasamado en el umbral de la puerta, paralizado por mis propias conclusiones. Ahora sentía vergüenza. Es posible que la morena me odiara por hacerle pasar tan mal rato.

No sé de donde saqué el valor, pero me giré para mirar a Ahsley. Ella estaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo sin ninguna expresión. Casi tuve ganas de acercarme a ella a darle un abrazo pero la fuerza de la culpabilidad vino a mi como un huracán. Retrocedí hasta encontrar el pomo de la puerta y solté una queja. Entreabrí los labios para disculparme, pero no tuve la determinación para hacerlo.-Me voy.-dije, como si fuera un aviso, pero ella no mostró señas de escucharme ni de importarle para nada lo que yo pudiera decirle. Un poco cansado, suspiré y salí de la habitación sin decir más.

Observé el pasillo que se extendía hasta las escaleras. El suelo estaba adornado por una alfombra roja de fino terciopelo, como un pasto de hierba roja. Me quedé parado, sin ganas de dar un paso más, si quiera para entrar en mi habitación. Tenía la esparanza de que el valor volviera a mi para poder entrar de nuevo al cuarto de Ahsley y disculparme. Tenía el apuro de ir ya a decir perdón por lo sucedido. Aunque, algo dentro de mi me decía que no era necesaria la disculpa. No realmente. Tampoco es que fuera el mejor momento para insinuarse...Pero había disfrutado cada segundo y ella no parecía disgustada por eso.

Aun así, debía sentir tan confundida como yo lo estaba. ¡Pero es que fui tan estúpido y apresurado! Debía tranquilizarme y centrarme en la investigación. Ese era mi deber.

Sentí como alguien se acercaba al cuarto de Ahsley y supe que tenía que irme ya de allí. Caminé apresurado hasta la puerta de mi habitación, la abrí y cerré de golpe, intentando ser lo más natural posible. Ya solo en mi habitación, me dejé caer sobre la cama. Me puse el antebrazo sobre la cara y suspire profundamente. A pesar de que me sentía mal por casi haber besado a la castaña, no podía evitar que una parte de mi se regocijara. Joder y como no. ¡Había estado a punto de besarle! Y a saber que otras cosas...La verdad es que el ambiente estuvo lleno de tensión sexual. Ella seguramente también quería...Entonces ¿porque me sentía culpable? Aquello no tenía sentido. Debería estar enfadado con Mello por haberme arruinado la fiesta. Pero aquella emoción estaba, en ese instante, muy lejos de mi ser. Me asemejaba más a un adolescente que al hombre de veinte años que era. Yo nunca fui tan tímido en las relaciones, ni en los comienzos. Creo que Ahsley es especial. Ella provoca en mi mucho más que deseo, quiero cuidar de ella y tenerla a mi lado. Es un sentimiento extraño, como tener un montón de mariposas en el estómago o en mi caso, más bien dragones. Era como si me quemase por dentro.

Di vueltas en la cama, no tenía ánimos para hacer nada. Pero, a mi pesar, sabía que tendría que salir de la habitación en algún momento y tendría que plantar cara a Ahsley y a los demás. Que vergüenza. Lo mejor en ese momento era relajarme y pensar en como debía afrontar las cosas. Decidí coger mi consola para entretenerme un rato. Casi todos los juegos que tenía me los había pasado en muy poco tiempo y no hacía más que repetir partida tras partida, en busca de algo que se me hubiera pasado, pero cada vez acababa más rápido y se volvía más aburrido. Al cabo de un rato -demasiado corto, quizá- ya había me había pasado por séptima vez el juego. Recuerdo que lo compré una semana antes de irme de Nueva York, en una página de internet. Antes de tenerlo entre mis manos, estaba sumido en una gran emoción y esperaba jugarlo con ansias. Ahora solo quería cambiar esa mierda por algo diferente.

La verdad es que nunca me había parecido tan interesante el techo-que era totalmente blanco, con algunos grumos sobresalientes-, con el que podía dibujar mis escenas mentales. Aquel color me ayudaba a relajarme y a pensar. Quería concentrarme en la nueva información que tenía sobre el caso. Ahora sabía muchas más cosas, pero para poder continuar investigando necesitaría a Ahsley. Si recopilaba todo lo que sabía, podría hallar la x a la puta ecuación. Si lo que decía la morena era verdad, dos personas de la antigua organización, habían continuado con sus experimentos. Pero para localizar a las víctimas y seleccionarlas necesitaban un medio. Quizás si pensaba en cual conseguiría dar un paso. Y, obviamente no iba a ser fácil.

Me estiré para coger el portátil del escritorio y al alcanzarlo, lo posicioné rápidamente en mis piernas. Esperé que se cargará, no tardó demasiado, pero aun así estaba ansioso. Recorrí todas las carpetas sobre el caso hasta encontrar la que quería.

-Haber...-cliqué sobre una imagen-esta es Kate Jeferson. Aquí tiene una contusión...Como la tenía Johannes Davis. ¿Pero porque te golpearon Kate?-suspiré fuertemente. Todo podía cuestionarse.-¿Y porque te devolvieron? ¿Que hace que los demás sigan desaparecidos?¿Están muertos?

-Te preguntas muchas cosas, pelirrojo.-dijo una voz detrás mía. Suspiré sabiendo de quien se trataba. Era Mello de nuevo. Este frunció el ceño y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez, para luego dirigirse a mi cama y sentarse a mi lado.-No sé como eres capaz de trabajar después de lo que a pasado.

-Yo tampoco lo sé. Pero necesito distraerme.-declaré algo cansado. El rubio asintió. Creo que es la persona más complicada que he conocido, sin embargo, es al único al que comprendo a la perfección. Y creo que a él le pasa lo mismo conmigo. También soy complicado.

-Hey, perro...¿te gusta Ahsley? Digo...-preguntó nervioso. Al escuchar que la nombraba me tensé de arriba a abajo._ Joder, que buen momento para hablar de sentimientos Mello. _

_-_Creo que si.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad que no es coña?-dijo mirándome a los ojos. Empezamos una batalla de miradas. La suya tan seria y curiosa, la mía muy tímida y triste.

-¿Crees que bromeo?

-No pareces que lo hagas.-alegó bajando la mirada.-Pero sabes que no es momento para esto, Matt. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, esto es muy serio. Además, aun no sabemos que ha pasado con los desaparecidos. Esas personas podrían estar muertas.

-Lo sé, es por eso que estoy buscando algo que nos pueda ayudar. No voy a estar persiguiendo algo sin estar seguro.

-Eso me gusta. ¿Tienes algo más?

-Bueno, necesitamos averiguar algo más de la CSPM. Necesitamos alguna instrucción sobre la organización.

-Creo que tengo la solución para eso.-declaró con una sonrisa de lado.-Pero tendrás que utilizar tus magníficas habilidades como hacker y mi astucia.

-¿Es algo ilegal?-pregunté haciendo una mueca, alzando y bajando las cejas. Sinceramente, me gustaban esa clase de planes.

-¿Por quien me tomas?-hizo una pausa, sin abandonar su sonrisa- Por supuesto que es ilegal. Esa clase de documentos no se encuentran por que si.

**Fin del capitulo 14. ¡Hola de nuevo! Se que he tardado un poco y el capitulo no me parece muy largo, pero no tengo demasiada inspiración. Sin embargo he podido continuar con el plan y _El ladrón de Memorias_** **esta en un momento especial ¡SI! Además este es el primer capitulo del año 2015. /./¡Ahissss soy tan feliz! Creo que se pondrá mucho más interesante y habrá muchos momentos de romance. Espero que ya sepáis cuales van a ser las parejas y si no, yo os lo diré aquí:**

**-Matt y Ahsley. ¡Me parecen una pareja super mona! Me provocan a escribir escenas más sexys XD**

**-Mello y April. Como veis, estos dos en realidad no se llevan muy bien o mejor dicho _no_ se llevaban muy bien anteriormente. Se conocen desde hace bastante y bueno...nada más XP**

**-Near y Linda. Esta pareja me encanta. Soy muy fan de los fics de esta pareja-he leído muy pocos pero la mayoria me gusta- y son geniales.**

**-Ryuzaki y Misa. Ahora mismo no son lo que se llama novios. Pero tienen mucho pasado juntos. Y os pregutaréis ¿como acabaron estando juntos? ¿Que paso? Pues habrá un capitulo especial para ellos, sin dejar la historia claro.**

**Creo que esas serán las parejas. No se el salseo que haga, pero habrá y mucho. JEJEJE**

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo y mi intervención como autora. Creo que debo poner algún capitulo especial... Pero no se de que pareja hacerlo. ¿Vosotros, lectores, que decís? ¡Votad en los comentarios!**

**¡Rewins por una verdadera crisis mundial!¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!**

**Rewiiiins :3**


	16. Capitulo 15: El robo()

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugami Oba y Takeshi Obata**_

_Perdoooon. He tenido algunos problemas para escribir. Pero aun así gracias por los rewins. ¡Sois unos cielos! Se que tenéis que tener mucha paciencia y no hay todo el romance que tendría que haber...pero al acercarse San Valentín no es que este muy contenta :'( Lo pasaré solita...Bah, no pasa nah. Espero estar con la señorita inspiración para ese día XD _

Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía que podáis encontrar. He corregido los errores y ya no se repite de nuevo. Gracias Kandrak3

_A leer:_

**El robo en The Nacional Archives**

Escudriñé al rubio enfrente mío. El me mostraba esos ojos azules llenos de seguridad y confianza en si mismo mientras contaba todo aquello referente a su plan. Yo asentía de vez en cuando, sin mostrar verdadero interés, pero con una emoción interior que amenazaba con salir de dentro mío. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no nos embarcábamos en algo así.

La camarera dejó una humeante taza de café para mi y otra para Mello. Enseguida la tomé entré mis frías manos, intentando calentarlas.

Era una fría pero tranquila mañana de febrero en el municipio de Richmond upon Thames, al sudoeste de las afueras de Londres. Estábamos algo lejos de la mansión en la que nos habíamos hospedado hasta entonces. Bebí un largo trago del amargo café, estaba delicioso. Mi compañero pareció pensar lo mismo, porque soltó una exclamación afirmativa, a pesar de ser un amante incondicional del chocolate. Tanto pareció gustarle, que la charla incesante que hasta entonces había mantenido, se acalló en sorbos y más sorbos de café. Yo hice lo mismo, embriagado con su exquisito sabor. A mi siempre me ha gustado el café pero no creo haber probado otro igual a ese. La mañana parecía comenzar sin apuros ni problemas, como si nosotros fuéramos unos simples estudiantes disfrutando del desayuno antes de iniciar el horario escolar. Pero la realidad es que nuestro oscuro propósito estaba apunto de comenzar. No creo que nadie pensaría que nosotros, dos chicos de apariencia normal en una cafetería, estuvieran a punto de cometer un robo en The Nacional Archives. Y que, además, nadie se fuera a enterar de ello.

Mello dejó la taza de café y cruzó sus dedos, en una postura dominante.-¿Lo tienes todo preparado? Sabes que no debemos tener ningún error.

-Tranquilo, me he ocupado del pase.-dije yo cerrando el portátil.-Solo tendrás que entrar sin que se den cuenta. En cuanto al código de acceso...-suspiré y me quité los gogles de la cara.-Eso aun esta en proceso.

-Pues ya puedes apurarte.

-Tranquilo.-repetí.-Tu solo deja que haga mi magia. Ah...y ocúpate de los seguratas. Son bastante grandes.

-Sabes que lo haré. Pero tienes que estar al pendiente de las cámaras. No quiero cagarla, perro.-asentí, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría si nos pillarán. En medio de una investigación y sin la ayuda de Ryuzaki y Near, sería lo peor que nos podría pasar.

-De acuerdo. Pero no creo lo peor fuera que nos pillarán-dije sin muchas ganas y me recosté en la silla. Después apoyé el brazo en el respaldo, dándome un aire despreocupado.

-¿Que sería lo peor, según tú?-inquirió mi mejor amigo, frunciendo el ceño. A él nunca le habían gustado las variables, pero las tenía todas en cuenta, nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar.

-Lo peor sería no encontrar los documentos.-respondí, pero con sorna. El rubio tensó la mandíbula y gruñó con enfado.

-Créeme, va estar allí. Sino, toda esta mierda no habrá servido para nada y me deprimiré. Y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me deprimo, pelirrojo.

-Lo sé.

Un estremecimiento cruzó mi espalda. Cuando Mello se deprime, es mucho peor que cuando se enfada. No quiero volver a encontrármelo cubierto de licor y whisky, ni ahora ni en ese momento. Más nos valía y que saliera bien. Al menos eso es lo que me paso la cabeza en ese entonces. Tenía la cabeza tan preocupada por el plan, que no había pensado en Ahsley. Todo aquello era para mí como una medicina. La adrenalina era secretada en gran cantidad por mis glándulas suprarrenales, haciendo que me sintiera muy emocionado. Algo que me gustaba, aunque fuera en secreto, era el peligro. Sabía que este estado duraba unos dos minutos aproximadamente, pero eran los dos mejores minutos de mi vida. Siempre lo eran.

Mello mira el reloj de pulsera que lleva. En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzan, se que es la hora de llevar el plan a cabo. Asiento entendiendo, como si me hubiera dado una orden indirecta, y pido que nos traigan la cuenta. Mientras tomo el último sorbo de café, Mello se levanta, dejo la taza vacía y nos vamos.

Nuestros caminos se separaron. Por inercia me giré para ver como la silueta de Mello se perdía en Nacional Archives. Mientras tanto, caminé hacia la furgoneta negra que habíamos alquilado esa mañana. Abrí la puerta del conductor y deje que mi cuerpo cayese en el asiento. Me tenía que preparar para la batalla.

Procedí a colocarme los auriculares y ajusté el micrófono a la altura de mi boca. Después abrí mi portátil. En la pantalla habían aparecido múltiples ventanas, con todos lo códigos posibles, claves e información que iba a utilizar. Claramente nuestro objetivo estaba al alcance de nuestras manos, deseosas de encontrarlo. Todo aquello era una prueba para mi mismo. Teclee hábilmente, los números iban saliendo rápidamente a consecuencia. Frente a mis ojos se abrieron varias ventanas con las secuencias de vigilancia de las cámaras.

Faltaba poco para el comienzo. Conecte los auriculares y me dispuse a esperar la señal. Richmood estaba bastante tranquilo, era verdaderamente horrible que dos jóvenes detectives alteraran aquella paz, pero era por una buena causa. Me centré en la imagen del rubio de larga melena, vestido con un traje formal negro y gafas de sol. Mello adelantó el paso y se puso frente a la recepción, donde había una hermosa chica de pelo castaño. Acerqué el zoom para no perder de vista ninguno de los movimientos del chico. Lentamente el se giró sobre su hombro y dedicó una sonrisa a la cámara de vigilancia, burlesco, como si me retara con esa sonrisa socarrona. Encaré una ceja sin entender nada de lo que mis ojos veían y justo entonces vi como Mello se inclinaba hacía la recepcionista y le decía algo, que gracias a las cámaras sin sonido, no pude escuchar. Ella se rió suavemente e hizo una seña a Mello. Su mano apuntaba al bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, donde anteriormente había metido Mello la tarjeta de identificación que había conseguido para él. Mello hizo lo que la muchacha parecía decirle y le entregó la tarjeta. Acto seguido, la tomó entre sus manos y al ver que todo era correcto, se la devolvió.

No entendía el comportamiento de Mello. ¿Acaso solo estaba coqueteando con esa chica? Hice un gruñido de irritación, ese no era el momento para juegos, pero claro, a ese tío rebelde le da absolutamente igual. Él sabía que su plan no fallaría. Pero yo me sentía inseguro. Podía descifrar la clave de acceso y controlar las cámaras, pero no podía controlar a Mello. Eso es algo imposible. Carraspee sonoramente y eso lo escuchó Mello por el auricular. Vi su expresión, estaba entornando los ojos. Quien le viera seguro que pensaría que estaba loco. No estarían muy equivocados, muchas veces creo que lo esta. El chico siguió caminando, cambiando a una expresión seria, acorde con su papel.

-Mello, en la esquina esta la puerta de acceso. Cerca de ella hay dos seguratas. Si quieres entrar primero tendrás que dejar que entre en el sistema. En cuanto lo haya hecho, pon tu mano en el escáner con mucha seguridad. No tienen que sospechar nada.-le dije desde el auricular.

-De acuerdo.- respondió él y se apoyó en la pared, a la espera. Si estaba en lo cierto, el sistema se rendiría en cinco minutos. Fui intercalando letras y números. Por fin, después de dos minutos de escritura rápida, pude entrar en la pantalla de desbloqueo. Me pedía una contraseña. Suspire profundamente.-Hey, perro.-me llamó el rubio, quien esperaba pacientemente.-¿Te falta mucho? Han pasado varias personas por aquí y se supone que soy un segurata y estoy trabajando. Como siga así van sospechar...

-Tranquilo, solo queda desbloquearlo.

-Más te vale, estoy impaciente.-alegó mi mejor amigo y sonrió de lado. Respondí el gesto, aun cuando no me viera, porque de verdad que estaba emocionado. Necesitaba todo eso.

-Si.

Aquella era la parte más difícil. Si no me equivocaba tendría la clave. Acabé y di un gran suspiro.

-Mello, ya puedes. Avisame cuando estés cerca, pondré la clave de acceso. Solo tengo una oportunidad.

-Vale.-dijo.-Confío en ti, perro.-añadió con una sonrisa de seguridad. A veces soy incapaz de creer que tenga tal seguridad en que lo haré bien. Él no tiene ni idea del empuje que me dan sus simples palabras. Si no fuera porque recuerdo todas aquellas veces en que me ayudó a salir adelante y me dio ánimo, probablemente ya no estaría vivo. Habría perdido toda esperanza en la vida y en la humanidad también. Mello era, hasta hace poco, la única razón para seguir viviendo esta vida de mierda. Sabía que él sin mi acabaría mal. Tenía la necesidad de proteger a ese problemático, pero al final, él es quien me protege a mi. No lo se.-Ya estoy.

Entonces el letrero que indicaba que estaba desbloqueado apareció.-Bien.¡Ya!-indiqué. Miré a las cámaras de vigilancia, el pequeño punto verde había aparecido y Mello abría la puerta para ingresar al corredor. Cambié de sector al pasillo donde ahora se encontraba el rubio. Era un largo pasillo blanco: baldosas, paredes; Además de un tanto tétrico para mi gusto. Mas, mi querido amigo, seguía avanzando, sabiendo que yo le seguía desde cerca. Esto parecía demasiado fácil. En nada llegaría a la habitación donde guardaban los archivos y la operación "documentos de la CSPM", habría acabado.

Para mi no era suficiente. ¿Acaso no ocurriría nada interesante? Quizás había vivido demasiado como para impresionarme y sentirme satisfecho con lo que hacía pero ¿no iba a pasar nada más...? Demonios.

Mello entró en el cuarto donde estaban todos los documentos importantes del país. La CSPM era procedente del Reino Unido, así que algo tendría que haber allí. Lo vi pasear entre las secciones, desapareció entre papeles.

Ya habían pasado treinta minutos. Yo mismo lo buscaría desde el ordenador, pero sería imposible: no hay rastro de la organización por ninguna parte. Se nombra, pero no se dice nada sobre ella. Tampoco hay nadie interesado. Es por eso que habíamos llegado al punto de culminación.

Me pareció extraño que Mello no apareciera ante las cámaras ni respondía al auricular. Preocupado, le llamé.-Mells~¿Que haces?-pregunté, quizás así saldría de alguna parte, aunque fuera por contestar-¿Te han comido esos documentos?

-No creo que hayan sido los documentos.-dijo una voz desconocida tras el altavoz.-Se nota que no oyes nada desde allí.

-¿Quién eres?

-Nadie importante, chico hacker. Supongo que estarás en algún lugar escondido. Dime ¿donde?

-¿En serio crees que será tan fácil? No se quien eres, pero cree me que soy muy bueno jugando. Demasiado. No te creas que podrás ganar fácilmente.-alegué enfadado.-Sal de donde estés...deja que te vea.-añadí intentado sonar amenazante, frío. El hombre fue saliendo poco a poco, arrastrando el cuerpo inerte de Mello por el cabello. Estiraba su larga melena rubia con fuerza, haciendo que se irgiese, a pesar de estar inconsciente.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? Chico, seguro que me tienes muchas ganas.

-No me menosprecies. Si tuvieras dos bonitos pechos quizás serias de mi gusto. Ahora suelta a mi compañero.

-Ya, ya...si. Pero me gustaría saber porque entró aquí el muchacho. ¿Queríais robar algo en particular? En todo caso, no puedo dejar que eso suceda.-dijo el hombre desconocido. Zarandeo a Mello. El chico soltó una queja y abrió rápidamente los ojos. Intento darle al tipo, pero este fue más rápido y le tiró al suelo. Luego le propinó una patada en el estómago. Me levanté de mi sitio completamente horrorizado.

_Joder, Mello_.

Tenía que ir para allá. Un hijo de puta nos había pillado.

_Mierda_.

Debía encargarme antes de que llamara a alguien más.

-¡Te vas a enterar, cabrón!-gritó Mello, intentando aflojar el agarre. Golpee el teclado con desesperación.-Perro, no vengas.-aunque me moviera no llegaría a tiempo. Los seguratas estarían allí en pocos minutos.

Entonces, algo inesperado paso.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe. La figura de la recepcionista fue visible y esta, al ver a Mello ser sujeto, corrió hacia al hombre y le dio una fuerte patada en la nuca. El rubio aprovechó el momento para darle un codazo en el estómago y la castaña le remató con un puñetazo. El segurata cayó al suelo sin respiro. Estaba inconsciente. Yo, impresionado. ¿Quien era aquella chica?

-¡Mello! ¿Tio, estas bien?

-Tranquilo. Sano y salvo, mama perra.-dijo él peinando su larga melena.-Todo según lo planeado.

-¿Y los documentos?

-Los tiene este tío. Ahora se los quito y nos largamos.-dijo haciendole un gesto a la muchacha, quien se agachó para coger los documentos que tenía el hombre. Finalmente, corrieron hacia la puerta y huyeron como si nada hubiese pasado. Nadie más qu aquel inteligente segurata parecía haberse dado cuenta. Al salir, si quiera los miraron. Deje de lado el monitor y arranqué la camioneta. Otro día de trabajo había acabado.

-Hemos acabado.-dijo Mello abriendo la puerta del vehículo. Primero dejó que entrara la _señorita, _nuestra nueva acompañante, y después entró él. Entrecerré los ojos al ver esta acción, eso nunca lo haría con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo, su mejor amigo. Vaya asco de tío.

-Gracias rubia oxigenada.-agradeció con una risa la chica y abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿April? Te has vuelto a teñir el pelo.

-Si, ahora que trabajo a medio tiempo en Nacional Archives.-dijo ella con una media sonrisa y miró a Mello de soslayo.-Sino no os hubieráis colado nunca.

-Joder, gracias al cielo que estabas allí. Casi me da un infarto al ver a tipo ese agarrando a Mello.

-Si, fue un gran susto.-alegó el rubio en un suspiro. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento. Yo me ajusté mejor el cinturón.

-¿Nos vamos? Tengo hambre.-declaró la ahora castaña.

**Fin del capitulo 15. ¿Que tal estáis? Yo enferma. Menos mal que tuve unos días libres para escribir, aunque me ha costado demasiado. He aquí el porque:**

**La inspiración cortó conmigo hace unas semanas. Todo por una discusión sobre Matt y Ahsley. Que si había poco salseo, que si necesitábamos incluir más al rubio...Ah, y porque según ella Matt pensaba demasiado en Mello y en vez de un Mattxoc, parecía un MXM. Eso me jodió mucho y cortamos. Pero hace unos días me llamó y quedamos para hablar sobre la historia. No hablamos mucho, pero vimos un capitulo de SHERLOCK, era repetido, pero nos ayudó a desarrollar un poco la historia. Además de eso vimos muchas películas, leimos libros y vimos YAOI. Una cosa llegó a la otra...y acabamos enrollandonos. Después de todo eso pude hacer este capitulo. Lo he leído y no creo que haya quedado demasiado mal.**

**Bien...me he pasado un poco con la explicación. Pero nos entendimos ¿no?**

**¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial!¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!**

**Rewiiiiiins :3**


	17. Capitulo especial 1: San Valentin

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

**Capitulo especial: San Valentín**

Wammy's House estaba de fiesta. Esa era una de las pocas veces que celebrábamos: San Valentín. Para ello habíamos planeado una fiesta de disfraces para hacerlo más divertido y nos habíamos divididos en grupos. Cada grupo tenía un tema, de cualquier temática, cosa que lo hacia divertido y original. Pero para mi era demasiado problema. Mas, no porque no me gustara disfrazarme-todo lo contrario, esto me fascinaba- sino por los compañeros de mi grupo. De los cuales, entre ellos estaba la persona que más odiaba en el orfanato: Mello. Era un chico de cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros, con unos brillantes ojos azules. Su piel era pálida y su estructura muy fina. Casi parecía una chica. Sin embargo era mucho más alto que yo y tenía la voz muy grave. Eso era lo único que le distinguía como chico, a mi parecer. Además en el grupo estaba el chico que me gustaba, Matt, que también era el mejor amigo de Mello. Y por último estaban Linda, mi mejor amiga, y el chico más inteligente de Wammy's, Near. Eramos una compañía singular.

El tema que nos tocó tampoco era muy de mi agrado. Teníamos que representar los personajes de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y esto dió lugar a una gran discusión.

-Tenemos que repartirnos los papeles. ¿Creo que esta bastante claro, no?-comenzó Matt al ver que nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar.-Yo creo que seré el sombrerero, aunque también me gusta el gato. ¿Tu que dices April? A ti se te dan bien estas cosas...-dijo él. Yo asentí suavemente, esbozando una sonrisa, aunque mis mejillas se colorearon de rojo. Matt me gustaba muchísimo y que me pusiera atención me encantaba. Lástima que Mello estuviera allí.

-Bueno...Yo pienso que Near debe ser el conejo y Linda puede ser Alicia. Les quedaría bien.-opiné audazmente, a lo que todos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

-¡Me gusta!-dijo mi amiga con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien.-dijo a su vez Near, sin mostrar ninguna señal de emoción en su cara.

-¿Y el resto?-preguntó Matt, mirandonos a Mello y a mi.

-Yo puedo ser la reina de corazones.-declaré tranquilamente. Obviamente diseñar mi traje sería difícil y maquillarme también, pero a mi me gustaba mucho, así que no sería ningún problema. Miré a Matt de reojo, quien afirmaba junto a los demás lo que propuse. Era tan guapo. Su melena pelirroja despeinada caía sobre sus hermosos ojos verdes, que hoy no eran tapados por los gogles. Su cuerpo delgado y fino, comenzaba a parecerse al de un hombre a causa de la pubertad. Pude admirar su sonrisa al reírse por lo que Mello le decía. Una sonrisa boba apareció en mi rostro y mis mejillas se colorearon de un brillante rojo.

-Mira, la perfecta reina roja.-dijo Mello con una sonrisa burlesca.-Ya te has puesto en el papel. ¿Que cosas debías estar pensando? Pervertida...

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamé ruborizandome mucho más-Y-yo no pensaba nada raro...es que...bueno...¡callate rubia oxigenada!

-Esa reacción dice que estoy en lo cierto. Eres un pervertida, imbécil. Y a decir verdad no me extraña por como mirabas a Matt.-declaró con maldad y me puse de pie para encararle. Justo cuando quise responderle, note como una lágrima traicionera resbalaba por mi mejilla. Estaba llorando delante de todos.

Mierda.

Nunca he sabido retener mis lágrimas, siempre he preferido llorar a ponerme a gritar. Pero esta vez, la rubia se había pasado y yo llorando, parecía patética. Ya me extrañaba que él no dijera nada en todo el rato, si quiera para dar su opinión. Él siempre quería poner orden y sentirse el líder. Siempre quería ser el que controlase a los demás. Y siempre se burlaba de mi y de mis sentimientos por Matt. Por culpa suya me había declarado delante de todo el mundo hace nada más y nada menos que un mes. Tuve que aguantar las burlas y las palabras crueles de la gente que me miraba con menosprecio. No podía dejar que se me humillara más. No. Simplemente no podía pisotear así mi orgullo.

-Sabes, Mello.-dije con la voz más fría y serena que pude.-Te odio. Nunca he odiado más a nadie. Creo que he intentado demasiadas veces controlarme, pero, tengo un límite. No voy a soportarte más. Me tienes harta. Todo el mundo sabe que me gusta Matt y él lo sabe de sobra. Ahora que conseguido levantarme y limpiar mis lágrimas, no quiero volver a caer. Y tu no vas a ser el causante de ello. No voy a dejar que me pisotees más con tus palabras, pedazo de capullo.-y me fui corriendo con lágrimas que no paraban de caer. Por fin había dicho lo que sentía. Pero no estaba satisfecha. No lo estaría jamás.

Corrí por los pasillo de la vieja institución, intentando llegar al único lugar donde no me buscarían y me dejarían en paz: el sótano. Y aunque alguien entrara, no me encontraría. Había demasiadas cajas y rincones.

¿Porque me tenía que pasar esto a mi? ¿Que coño he de hacer para que se me deje ser feliz? ¿Porque Mello es así? Ni siquiera entendía el porque de los disfraces. ¡Era San Valentín! Supongo que querían hacer que fuera divertido para nosotros, porque este día no tiene verdadero significado para unos niños genio. Esta es una de las pocas maneras de que sea especial. Sin embargo para mi ya era algo imposible. Pasaba totalmente.

Llegué a la puerta de mi destino. Rebusqué lo encima de las taquillas, donde siempre dejaba la llave el conserje. Me puse de puntillas para alcanzarla y finalmente lo logré. Con un suspiro, limpié mi rostro con la manga de mi sudadera negra. Esta me iba bastante grande, casi parecía un vestido y esto era acentuado por mis leggins del mismo color. Finalmente abrí la vieja puerta de color verdoso y bajé las escaleras. Estaba oscuro así que le di al interruptor. Luego volví a subir hasta la puerta-cosa que me parecía estúpido, pero sino me quedaría a oscuras- y la cerré. El lugar seguía sucio y lleno de cajas, como la última vez que entré. Saqué el móvil para ver mi imagen reflejada en la pantalla. Se me había corrido el maquillaje. Tenía el contorno del ojo cubierto de negro.

-Que patética soy, ¿verdad? Nadie se fijaría en alguien como yo. Solo soy una otaku de mierda, amante de la ficción. Alguien que no puede si quiera amar la realidad de la vida. Estoy sola, de nuevo.-me dije mirando a la nada. Ese era mi lugar especial, donde ni siquiera mi hermano gemelo me podría encontrar. Seguro que cuando me viese se reiría de mi por ser tan tonta. Allí solo escucharía mis propios llantos y tormentos. O mejor, los escribiría. Era lo único que podía hacer para deshacerme de este sentimiento de inutilidad. Podría levantar mi cabeza y seguir adelante, aguantando todo este dolor. Sabiendo que soy tonta y debo estar sola.-¿Donde estará mi cuaderno? Pff...-dije, no me acordaba donde lo había dejado. Quizás estaba en una de las cajas. Revolví entre los trastos. -¡Aquí estás! Mi buen amigo. Vamos a hacer tatuajes en tus páginas.-dije intentando no romperme en aquel mismo momento. No tenía porque seguir llorando. Pero es lo quería.

Lloré y lloré. Me quité de encima todas las penas y continué con mi incesante llanto. Era lo que necesitaba. Las lágrimas mojaron mi querido cuaderno. La vista se me nublo, no dejando que escribiera.

Joder. Todo esto por culpa de Mello. Él es tan imbécil. Nunca hizo nada bueno por mi ni por nadie en Wammy's House. Solo quería ser el mejor y ganar a Near. Todo lo contrario a Matt. Pero, de alguna manera, por más extraño que fuera, lo comprendía. Como todos en el orfanato, estaba solo. No tenía ninguna aspiración en la vida que no fuera convertirse en el próximo L. En mi caso, lo único que quería hacer era escribir. Era y es mi verdadera pasión. Me da igual ser inteligente. Yo solo quiero escribir. Sino fuera por Linda estaría aislada entre hojas y hermosas letras.

De repente, oigo como alguien abre la puerta y bajas las escaleras. Pienso que es un alumno de la institución buscando cosas para su disfraz y me atengo a ello. Me removí entre las cajas incómoda e intenté ahogar mis sollozos para que no sean escuchados. Sin embargo, esto no pareció funcionar, por que oí pasos que venían hacia mi. Avergonzada, me empequeñezcí en mi misma y escondí mi cara entre mis rodillas. Cerré los ojos. Pero eso no iba hacer que no me viera.

Una última caja fue apartada de mi y entonces, la persona que me encontró, se quedo en silencio. Yo no quise mirarle, fuera quien fuera. Pero esa persona quiso insistir. Cogió mis manos entre las suyas y las apartó suavemente. Abrí poco a poco los ojos y descubrí quien estaba en frente mío: Mello. Este me miraba seriamente.

-¿Que haces aquí? Eres la última persona a la que quiero ver.- dije enfadada. Él pareció indiferente ante mi queja y soltó un suspiro.

-Encima que he venido a disculparme.-resopló con fastidio.-Venga, en serio, siento lo que dije.

-¿Esas son las palabras que te dijeron cuando te regañaron?

-No, son en serio. Me pase y lo reconozco.

-Si ya.

-¿Porque eres tan terca?

-Por que siempre haces cosas...que duelen. Eres un imbécil y un patán. Y estoy siendo fina, que conste.-respondí con enfado, obviamente no iba a ser tan fácil. Nos soy tonta.

-¿Que debo hacer para que me creas?-dijo haciendo una expresión que nunca había visto en su rostro. Parecía realmente arrepentido. Además tenía un brillo extraño en su hermosa mirada azul. Espera, ¿hermosa? Puede que suene extraño viniendo de mi. Pero realmente esos ojos eran hermosos. Ese hielo en la mirada, esa coraza que antes podías ver en sus orbes, había desaparecido. Ahora era el mar en calma. Y me gustaba.

No me di cuenta cuando Mello se había acercado tanto a mi rostro. Pude sentir su respiración entrecortada. Por alguna razón esto me hacía sentir nerviosa, pero no quería alejarme. ¿Que era esto?¿No se suponía que a mi me gustaba Matt?

-Dime, ¿que quieres de mi?-pregunté suavemente, casi en un susurro. Él sonrió de lado, algo muy característico suyo. Se acercó un poco a más a mi. Mis mejillas estaba ardiendo.

-¿No esta suficientemente claro? Me gustas April. Y lo que quiero ahora mismo es besarte.-declaró demasiado cerca de mi. El corazón me latía muy rápidamente, como si se fuera a salir.

-Pues hazlo.

La distancia tan abrumadora se acortó. Nuestros labios se encontraron en un choqué anhelante y duro. Sus labios eran asperos, pero dulces. Me hacían sentir extasiada. Me descontrolaba. Di paso a su lengua para hacer más profundo el beso. La forma en que nuestras lenguas se tocaban era lo más delicioso que había probado. Quería más.

Las manos de Mello se deslizaron bajo mi ropa y jugaron con la piel de mi vientre. Yo tiré de su pelo, deseando más. Él me complacía con sus manos, ahora en mis caderas, y el roce que su cuerpo hacía sobre el mío.

-Definitivamente no solo me gustas. Quiero todo de ti, April.

-¿Porque?

-No lo se. Hay grandes probabilidades de que me haya enamorado de ti.-dijo, lamiendo mi cuello. Solté un fuerte gemido e incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-Pero...a mi me gusta Matt.

-Lo se. Pero quiero esto. Se que te hice daño...pero yo...

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sus ojos llenos de culpa y los mios llenos de pena. Yo solo le besé. Nuestras lenguas se volvieron a juntar en una danza erótica. Poco a poco desaparecieron las prendas de ropa y quedamos desnudos.

Obviamente ya sabéis lo que pasó. A pesar de que había dicho que me gustaba Matt, me acosté con Mello. Solo teníamos quince años. Creo era el destino. Después de hacerlo, no volvimos a hablar de ello. Y unos meses después, Mello se fue del orfanato.

Para mi pesar, nunca pude olvidar ese momento. Y ahora que le he vuelto a ver, a él y a Matt, puedo dar fe de que estoy enamorada de Mello. Quiero volver a estar con él, aunque seguramente ya no este enamorado de mi. Pero haré lo que sea por recuperarlo

Fin capítulo especial. Hola! Este es un regalo de san Valentín atrasado. Espero que os guste :3

Feliz san valentiiiin atrasado!

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	18. Capitulo 16: Río Támesis

**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**

_Hola! Estuve un tiempo desaparecida, pero he vuelto. Muchas gracoas por todos los rewins que me habéis dejado. _

**Capitulo 16: Río Támesis**

_Meses después…_

No sé si realmente esto es un recuerdo o es que juegan conmigo. Después de robar los documentos, nos sentíamos capaces de encontrar la verdad. Sin saberlo, nos encontramos con la pista definitiva. Pero no fuimos lo suficiente inteligentes…

Era demasiada la adrenalina. Demasiada la emoción. No pudimos ver como todo se nos venía encima. Caímos y ni siquiera lo notamos. Solo podíamos decir adiós a todo lo que nos rodeaba, porque de un momento a otro desapareció. Solo pude guardar algo para mi,_ su imagen_. No sé el porqué, pero quise conservar sus ojos y su sonrisa. Era como un pequeño rayo de esperanza entre toda la neblina. Creía que vendría a salvarme y me sacaría del infierno. Pero poco a poco he perdido la noción del tiempo, ya no sé si han pasado días, semanas o meses. Aun hay algo de fe en mi, sino, no esperaría volver a verla. Todas esas voces de mi cabeza dicen que moriré aquí.

_Es mejor rendirse, Mail. Olvídate de la realidad, déjate llevar por la desesperación. Quizás así te dejen salir de aquí. _

_No lo harán. Porque no eres como los demás...Han visto quien eres y de que eres capaz de hacer._

_Callaos. Dejarme en paz._

Solo tengo una libreta y un bolígrafo. Alguien pareció apiadarse de mí o quizás es parte del juego. Quién sabe. Pero es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo y despierto. Solo sé que un día aparecí en esta habitación, apartado del resto de los que se encuentran aquí. Había una mesa, una silla, el bolígrafo y el cuaderno. Leo todas las páginas que he escrito y me parecen realmente pocas. No soy capaz de recordar grandes detalles, pero estoy seguro de saber cómo comenzó.

Aquél último día en la realidad lo recuerdo con nostalgia. Fui realmente un estúpido. Porque, las últimas palabras que le dije, fueron las peores.

_Matt, cuéntame. ¿Cuáles fueron? No recuerdo nada._

_Obviamente. Mail, tu no estabas. Hace tiempo que dejaste de existir._

_No es así. Yo soy tu Matt. No tienes que sentirte avergonzado por tener sentimientos._

_No es así. ¿Entonces como? Yo soy real. No he estado escondido nunca._

_Si lo has estado. Dentro de mi._

_..._

-Su cuerpo fue hallado en su apartamento, cerca de las tres de la mañana. La vecina, la señorita Rebecca Morris, dijo que había escuchado como algo se arrastraba y salió aterrada. Alguien había entrado en el apartamento del señor Panye. Pensó que era algún ladrón. Pero entonces vio el rastro que había del salón al pasillo y entonces…

-Encontró el cadáver del señor Panye. Gracias oficial.-dijo Mello con aire profesional.-Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

-Lo dejo en sus manos, joven. Mucha suerte.-exclamó el policía, alejándose de súbito, supongo que para hablar con su compañero. Me quedé paralizado en la entrada del apartamento, mientras la azul mirada de Mello observaba con atención el rastro que manchaba de rojo el suelo. Entonces me acerqué, con sigilo, colocándome a su lado para ver mejor. Intercambiamos miradas de soslayo y Mello se levantó para tener un mejor punto de vista.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres hacer los honores, señor Jeevas?-preguntó con cierta sorna, pero sin dejar de lado ese aire profesional que había adquirido desde que llegamos a Nueva York. No pude evitar pensar que mi gran amigo, el engreído y obstinado Mello, había madurado en muy poco tiempo y todo gracias a la investigación. Me pregunté, si quizás, aunque solo fuese un poco, yo también había cambiado. Al principio pareció imposible, como si la idea de crecer no perteneciera a mi persona, pero encontré un pequeño pasaje en el abismo en el que se encontraba mi mente adolescente. Nunca había sido un niño. Ni siquiera se considerar si había sido un puberto en desarrollo. No había restos de juventud que recordara. A lo mejor en mi mirada podía hallar, al mirarme al espejo, algo de alegría infantil en ocasiones. Pero no podía comparar la dureza de mi vida con la de Mello. Incluso me sentía culpable por preocuparme por mi mismo cuando él estaba a mi lado.

Procedí a mirar la habitación. Sin demostrar nerviosismo alguno empecé a caminar hacia la habitación que se encontraba al final de aquel oscuro pasillo: _la cocina_. Tal y como había dicho la señorita Rebecca Morris, había un rastro del salón al pasillo.

El cadáver del señor Panye se encontraba en el suelo, rodeado de sangre. El aspecto de ese pobre hombre era lamentable. Se agachó junto a él y examinó el cuerpo. Mello fue quien le imitó esta vez.

-Tiene marcas de cuerda alredecor de las muñecas. Son bastante profundas, incluso le han dejado herida auque la sangre ha coagulado. Parece ser que hace mucho rato que había sido atado.-expliqué mientras examinaba las mangas de la víctima.

-Mmmm...Ataque de arma blanca. Tiene un corte profundo en la pierna. Seguramente, Panye, se arrastró hasta aquí cojeando, intentando salvar su vida. No hizo falta ni rematarle. Murió desangrado.-dilució el rubio con semblante frío y calculador. Se giró hacia mi, dejando expuesta su mirada azul como el mar entre las ebras de su pelo dorado.-Panye huía de algo.

-Más bien de alguien.-repliqué yo a su vez. Mello gruñó. Yo me quede mirado el cuerpo sin vida del profesor Michael Panye, embobado con la imagen de un cuerpo sin vida. No era la primera vez que veía uno. Como he dicho ya-demasiadas veces- yo conocía a la muerte de cerca. No creo que fuesemos amigos, pero en muchos ocasiones me había perdonado como hacerlo otra vez. El pobre hombre, que yacía sin vida a mis pies, mantenía aquella mueca de horror que seguramente había tenido al morir. Por unos instantes permanecí en aquel trance, hasta que escuché los pasos de Mello alejarse de allí. Me di la vuelta, como si fuera necesario ver la silueta de mi amigo al irse, pero me lo encontré parado en medio del pasillo. A lo lejos, detrás de la sombra que Mello dejaba, podía notar una cabellera blanca como la nieve. El bermejo soltó una maldición, como sinónimo de queja al ver al número uno de Wammy's House en el apartamento. Rodé los ojos, hay situaciones que nunca cambiaran. Personalmente no me importaba la presencia de Near en el caso. Sin embargo a Mello parecía molestarle de sobremanera, aun cuando sabía que en este asunto no tendría elección: debía trabajar con él. El albino solo se aproximó, sin siquiera prestar atenció al otro, mientras enrollaba un mechón entre sus dedos, como era su costumbre.

-Tsk. Que raro que estes aquí. Tú no sueles salir de la mansión, ni siquiera para tomar el sol.-gruñó el joven soltando a su vez un suspiró de hastío.-Nosotros nos las podemos apañar solos, no te necesitamos bola de algodón.

-Me es irrelevante, Mello.-respondió Near con simpleza. Parecía que no iba a decir nada más, pero añadió.-He dejado de lado asuntos importantes. Nada me gustaría más que marcharme, pero es mi trabajo.

-Si para ti es realemente importante, ¿Entonces por que sigues aquí? Ya he dicho que no es necesaria tu intervención.-declaró el blondo sin cambiar su postura insensible. Quise acallar a Mello en aquél mismo instante, pero como siempre, fui demasiado lento.-Vete a hacer cualquier otra cosa, como por ejemplo, puzzles o castillos de naipes, que es con lo que sueles ocupar tu estúpida existencia.

Genial. Mello siempre tan encantador y acertado. Ahora me arrepiento de haber pensado en que había madurado siquiera un poco.

-Cállate Mello.-dije feroz y molesto por su comportamiento.-Basta de idioteces. A trabajar de una puta vez. Sinó seré yo esta vez quien te de una ostia.

Ambos se quedaron mudos ante mi arranque de irritación. No era la clase de persona que gustara de dejarse llevar por la cólera pero en mi defensa, estaba cansado de esa conducta tan grosera de parte del de ojos záfiro al albino impasible.

-Tsk. De acuerdo, pero no es por que tu lo mandes perro sarnoso.

Near susprió y me lanzó una mirada de soslayo. Di un pequeño y rápido asentimiento.

-Vamos. Avisemos a Edwin y que preparen la morgue para él.-dije.

Mello se marchó de la habitación. Oí su voz llamando a un polícia y la afirmación que exclamó. El detective albino volvió a enrollar un mechón de su pelo con sus dedos pulgar e índice, pensaroso, y yo, sin pensarlo demasiado, saqué un cigarrillo. El joven me miró deteniadamente mientras encedía el cigarro. Clavó su mirada profunda en mi. Near había crecido mucho desde la última vez que le vi en Wammy's House. Recuerdo que le encontré sentado en la sala de juegos, haciendo un puzzle blanco. No le di mucha importancia a su presencia. Pero entonces, justo cuando pasé por delante de la puerta de la sala, Near se detuvo y me miró. Fue un poco después de que Mello se hubies ido del orfanato. Sabía que él también se iría para encargarse del caso Kira. Puede que me lo encontrara en el camino, como pasaría con Mello. Durante un tiempo estaría en las sombras, ayundando al cometido de mi amigo. Pero no le daba verdadera importancia al asunto.

-Near, puedes irte por ahora. Ya sabes que Mello siempre te verá como su rival. Es algo inevitable.-comenté.

-Lo sé.-respondió.

-¡Hey! Perro, bola de algodón. Ha llegado un coche. Vamos a la morgue.-anunció el rubio desde fuera.

Bajamos las escaleras del edificio. En la entrada se econtraba un coche de color rojo, el cual reconocí como el que habíamos usado la otra vez. No me sorprendí al ver a Ahsley como conductora. Ella nos saludó tranquilamente:

-Hola chicos. Subid.-demandó con una sonrisa hechizante.

Llegamos al hospital de San Thomas, cerca del río Támesis. La vista era preciosa, aquella larga extensión de agua dulce.

Unos enfermeros nos llevaron al piso inferior, donde se encontraba la morgue. Allí ya estaba Edwin, con su bata blanca y equipo preparado. Nos hizo una seña con el brazo a modo de saludo. Advertí que ya estaba preparado para el procedimiento, solo teníamos que indicarle cuando comenzar.

-El señor Panye ya esta aquí, listo para comenzar.-anunció el medico.

-Cada día me sorprendo más. ¿En cuantas modalidades estas especializado? Eres joven. No debiste pasar mucho tiempo en la universidad...-comentó uno de los enfermeros. Edwin soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Tengo veinte años y muchos más títulos de los que se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos.-respondió este con orgullo. Mello suspiró, fastidiado.

-Basta de charla formal. Manos a la obra.-ordenó.

Estuvimos un rato encerrados allí. Aunque me dejó atónito, Near fue el primero en irse, alegando que había quedado con alguien. Estilo me dejó aun más sorprendido, Near no era muy sociable que digamos. Por mi parte, me quedó unos minutos más y luego salí para fumar y disfrutar las vistas que me ofrecía el bello Támesis.

Allí fue donde volví a verla.

El viento mecía con suma delicadeza su cabello castaño oscuro. Me pareció tan bella bajo las luces anaranjadas del cielo, que no pude evitar fijarme en su figura con cara de bobo. Se encontraba sentada en un banco, esperando y bebiendo un refresco. No había tenido oportunidad de estar a solas con Ahsley desde lo ocurrido. Todo lo que pasó, quedó en segundo plano. Ni siquiera había notado las ganas que tenía de tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya en alquél mismo instante.

Ahsley se giró para mirarle con curiosidad. Aquella sonriaa tan fascinante que tenía se dibujo de nuevo en la delgada línea de sus labios. Quiso besarlos y morderlos. Quiso amarla frente al Támesis. Pero su imagen era demasiado inalcanzable, como si se tratara de una diosa en los cielos.

-Hola, Matt.-le dijo con esos labios rosados tan apetecibles.

-Hola.

Se sentó junto a ella. Se encontraban, quizás, demasiado cerca. Estaba nervioso.

De repente, sintió como la mano de ella se deslizaba sobre la suya y la apretaba con fuerza. Giró su rostro, solo para perderse en esos ojos pardos que le volvían loco. Esa mirada tan profunda y felina le absorbía. Sin más, juntaron sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos seguían fijos en los del otro. Supo que no hacía falta decir más ni crear un compromiso entre ellos. No había que pactar amor eterno ni cursiladas. Solo necesitaba estar junto a ella y todo estaría bien.

Fin del capitulo 16. Ah...cuanto tiempo. Me ha parecido una eternidad. Pero he acabado todos mis examenes y estoy de vacaciones! Por cierto, me he quedado sin mi PC, así que escribiré desde la tablet. Puede que por eso haya más faltas de ortografía. Me disculpo por eso. También pido perdon por el capitulo, no se si es tan bueno como otros. Además de que quería hacerlo más largo y ha sido imposible. Bueno. Que se le va a hacer. Espero que no sea demasiado malo!

¡Rewins, por verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	19. Capítulo 17: Confesión

**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**

**Capítulo 17: Confesión**

Aun seguíamos besándonos cuando el sol dejó el cielo. El bello Támesis seguía acompañándonos. No parecía existir nada más.

-Ahsley...-suspiré su nombre al separar nuestros labios de nuevo. Ella me regaló otra de sus sonrisas y me permití oler su dulce fragancia. La morena cerró los ojos, como si también pensará que todo esto era un sueño.

-¿Matt? Yo...

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté tontamente y pude ver en su mirada de nuevo el vacío.-Puedes decirme lo que quieras...

-Lo sé. Pero es algo difícil.-dijo mirando al suelo.-Me gustas...aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes de sobra.-añadió con una sonrisa tímida dibujada en el rostro. Me mordí el labio inferior para contenerme de dar un grito. ¿Le gustaba? ¡Si! ¿Como que ya lo sabía? ¿No sabe que soy el más lento?-Es por eso que no quiero ser un obstáculo. Puede que esto la pista que resuelva el enigma. Y sé que después te irás a Nueva York con Mello.

-Ahs...

No sabía que hacer. Por parte, tenía razón. Una vez se hubiera acabado el caso nada me retendría allí. Además, Ahsley trabajaba para Erald, un puesto de trabajo que no te permite vivir en una relación. Y yo no iba a quitarle su vida en Londres. Yo no era quien para eso. Aunque, tampoco en Nueva York podríamos estar juntos. Mi trabajo siempre se mantenía entre las sombras, fuera el que fuese. No podría darle a Ahsley lo que necesitaba ni la podría proteger.

Pero realmente, lo que me preocupaba, era que no sabía lo que venía después.

-No sé que haré cuando todo acabé.-declaré dejando que algunos mechones cayeran sobre mis goggles.-Tampoco sé si continuaré con Mello. Nuestra vida ha estado siempre en torno a Ryuzaki. Antes, durante y después del caso Kira. No es alguien al que podamos olvidar fácilmente. Pero tu tampoco eres alguien al que pueda olvidar.

La chica se vio sorprendida. De repente sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. Pero no lloró. Sabía que Ahsley no era esa clase de mujer que lloraba frente a otro. Solo atinó a asentir. Yo la abracé con fuerza, sin querer separarme de ella jamás. Ahora que le había encontrado, que estaba en su vida, no la dejaría de ninguna manera.

-¿Entramos? Mello debe de haber acabado ya...-dije acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. Ahsley cerró los ojos ante el tacto. Volví a acercar mi rostro al suyo, para acariciar sus labios suavemente.

-Vamos.-se levantó la castaña y agarró mi mano para levantarme y empezar a caminar.

El rubio se hallaba al final del pasillo y, tal y como yo había dicho, este había acabado con su trabajo. Le saludé con la cabeza y mi mejor amigo correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa. Supe que estaba observando nuestras manos entrelazadas con curiosidad y un deje de diversión mientras se acercaba a paso lento a nosotros. Chasqueo la lengua sin dejar de curvar la boca. Esperaba un comentario choteo de su parte, pero solo pasó de largo e hizo un gesto para que le acompañáramos a la entrada.

-Por fin.-escuchamos un murmullo. El blondo no se giró ni dijo nada más hasta llegar al vehículo. Ahsley se puso al volante y yo me posicioné a su lado. Mello se puso en el asiento de atrás, cerca de la ventana.

Tras ponerse el cinturón y oír el arranque del motor, dijo:

-El cuerpo parece desnutrido, como los de las otras víctimas encontradas. No se sabe aun con qué atacaron a la víctima. Edwin dice que lo investigará. Lo que si sabemos es que seguramemnte le atacaron antes de escapar, así que no debió de estar muy lejos. Y por lo visto, los agentes han encontrado el posible lugar de los hechos.

-¿Y, donde es?-preguntó la castaña.

-No muy lejos de aquí. Gira.-ordenó Mello. Por el retrovisor pude ver como se cruzaba de brazos mientras comía una porción de chocolate. Ahsley siguió conduciendo bajo las indicaciones de Mello y pronto llegamos a una calle cerrada, compresa entre edificios de fachada oscura y vieja. Me sorprendí al ver la mancha de sangre carmesí, marcada en el asfalto, era bastante llamativa, además de grande. Ese hombre había perdido una cantidad de sangre desmedida. Parecía casi imposible que hubiese huido hasta el apartamento y que no hubiese muerto en el camino. Además, subió las escaleras y llegó hasta la cocina, al final del pasillo.

-Increíble.-dejé ver mi estupefacción. Aquél hombre, había estado, sin duda alguna, desesperado. Le consternaba que, a pesar de haber recorrido cuatro manzanas, nadie le notara. O ¿es que no quisieron? Esa imagen se presentaba desalentadora, una visión del pasado que engañaba a sus ojos. Él, que había vivido en las peores calles de Nueva York, que había nacido en las calles escocesas de las islas británicas, tenía esa quimera. Se veía a si mismo en el suelo, sufriendo, pasando lo mismo que Michael.

-Más bien horrible. Pobre hombre.-replicó Mello aproximándose a la sangre de Panye.

Ahsley hizo una mueca de desagrado. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, justo cuando este empezó a sonar. Observó la pantalla, era un número desconocido. Algo extrañada, me lazó una mirada de permiso y yo asentí e hice un movimiento para que se alejara sin preocuparse. Estuvimos un rato analizando la escena, cuando de pronto, la castaña volvió a nuestro lado con expresión horror.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Mello mientras yo contenía el aliento, preocupado por el estado de la chica. Su piel había empalidecido, en sus manos se hacían notar las venas, casi parecía que se iba a desmayar. Dejó caer el móvil al suelo. Dio un golpe sordo. Caminó hacia mi, como si de un zombie se tratara. Los ojos de Ahsley contenían lágrimas.

-¿Ahsley, que pasa?-pregunte.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos instantes, sosteniéndose de mis hombros para no caer. Luego alzó la mirada, nos contempló a ambos y, con un hilo de voz, desgarrador y lleno de impotencia, susurró:-Alguien me ha llamado. Dice que es un conocido mío de la CSPM y...

-¿Que ha dicho?-exclamó Mello frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Que nos ha encontrado.

En ese momento una bala atravesó nuestro camino. Abrí la boca y los ojos. La mano de Ahsley agarró la mía y empezamos a correr. Detrás nuestro iba el rubio.

-¡Venid aquí, capullos!-dijo uno de nuestros perseguidores.

-¡No tan rápido!

Seguí corriendo tanto como mis piernas podían. Atravesamos dos manzanas a toda velocidad, ante las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes. Los hombres disparaban sin cesar y pude escuchar varios gritos y cosas romperse y caer al suelo.

Entonces un coche negro se paró delante nuestro. Me creí perdido. Un último balazo se hizo oír cerca nuestro, dando contra la puerta del coche que se encontraba delante nuestro. La ventanilla se bajó. Y allí estaban.

-Subid.-exclamaron Near y Linda a la vez.

_Fin del capitulo 17. ¡Por dios! Me ha costado bastante escribir este capítulo. Para saber lo que le ha pasado a Matt tendremos que esperar. Pero, creedme, será impactante. He aprovechado el puente para escribir, tengo muchos exámenes. Bueno, es normal, me gradúo este año :D ¡Deseadme suerte! Ah y gracias por sus rewins :3_

_¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos! _

_Rewiiiiiins :3_


	20. Capítulo 18: consigue una oportunidad

**Consigue una oportunidad**

Miré al albino con curiosidad, esperando, sin siquiera dignarme a preguntar, una respuesta a su repentina y heroica llegada. Nadie quiso hablar, quizás por el shock o la confusión que había provocado huir de esos peligrosos tipos. Otra cosa que llamaba mi atención era la compañía de Linda, pero eso era una cuestión menor. Lo que hiciera o no Near en sus ratos libres, a pesar de que no sabía lo que él considera ratos libres, no eran de mi incumbencia.

Por fin, Linda, cuya expresión era seria, se giró hacia nosotros. Era extraño no verla sonreír estando acostumbrado a ese dulce gesto en su rostro.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-preguntó, aunque parecía no hacer falta, era solo por el mero hábito de hacerlo. Tanto en el pasado como en ese entonces, ella siempre había sido la voz madura que se preocupaba por nuestro bienestar. Y yo, de tanto recordar el pasado, sentía ganas de volver atrá no tuve el tiempo para pensarlo. Mello se adelantó antes de que ninguno pudiera responder a su pregunta.

-Si.-declaró con sequedad. Parecía que ni la euforia ni el peligro cambiarían al rubio ni su actitud.-Ha sido una suerte que estuvieseis aquí.-reconoció, pero apartó la vista avergonzado. Ante esto reprimí una sonrisa queda. Quería burlarme, pero no creí que fuese el mejor momento.

-La verdad es que si.-replicó divertida la artista. Me preguntaba, viendo como Near conducía, de cuanto estaba informada Linda respecto al caso. Tampoco pude evitar que la imagen de April viniera a mi cabeza, después del robo de los documentos, no supe nada más de ella. Quería saber qué sucedía entre ella y Mello, quien ignoraba como su mejor le escrutaba con la mirada, curioso por saberlo todo.

De repente los ojos castaños de Linda se quedaron fijos en mí. Aun con la visión tras los goggles podía ver como me observaba sin decoro, esa chica era muy inteligente y suspicaz. En ese momento me di cuenta que mi mano seguía sobre la de Ahsley, quien desconocía-o al menos eso parecía- que la artista nos examinaba con aire travieso. Me sentía algo azorado e incluso intenté desaparecer tapandome con el flequillo. Pero, en el interior, yo mismo me reñía por ese comportamiento tan infantil. No es que fuera la primera vez que nos cogíamos de las manos. Sostuve su mano, firme. Apreté fuertemente. No tenía porqué esconder mis sentimientos ante nadie ahora. Porque, Ahsley y yo éramos...algo parecido a novios. Si algo tenía pendiente era pedirle que fuera mi novia. Ahsley se recargó sobre mi hombro. Miré su cabello, largo y sedoso. Me encantaba estar a su lado. No había nada más agradable que su olor.

Dejé que se acomodara y después me giré hacia la castaña. Linda se había sentado de forma correcta en su asiento. Nos ojeaba con una pequeña sonrisa, que, si no estaba muy equivocado, era triunfante.

-Ahsley…-llamó Near, una vez que todos estábamos en silencio y relajados. Paró en el semáforo. Fijé la vista hacia delante, viendo la silueta de Near ante el asiento. Su cabello destacaba a la luz del sol, que reflejaba su persona en el cristal. Varios motores de coches se hicieron sonar antes de que Ahsley levantara la cabeza de mi hombro. A pesar de su expresión de calma, en su mirada podía ver el abismo de color difuso. Estaba atenta y alerta.-Será mejor que no vuelvas a tu piso por unos días.-dijo.- Van a por nosotros. No sabemos como lo han averiguado. Solo lo saben. Creemos que os han estado vigilando, viendo cada uno de vuestros movimientos y estudiándolos. Si se han arriesgado después de tanto tiempo a usar a esos matones para deteneros, es que van en serio. Y no creo que solo eso. Ryuzaki y yo creemos que os harán lo mismo que a las otras víctimas. Os quieren como sujetos de pruebas.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos. Sentí como me quedaba sin aire. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Entiendo…-respondió. Ahsley agachó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.-Supongo que no se puede hacer más. No importa, desde que comenzó el caso, casi no he ido.

Near observó un momento el retrovisor. Pude ver su mirada en Mello y en mi, hasta que volvió a fijar la vista en el semáforo.

-Bien. Y vosotros dos, tened cuidado. Sé de sobra lo que hicisteis ese día en los archivos nacionales…-alegó Near, quien no despegaba la mirada del frente.

Ni Mello ni yo quisimos añadir nada y la conversación se dio por acabada. El albino aceleró cuando la luz se volvió roja. Anduvimos por la ciudad, pasando de cerca por Carnabey Street. Minutos después ya estábamos en la salida de la rotonda que iba hacia la carretera que nos llevaba a nuestro centro de investigaciones.

Nos encontrábamos frente a la mansión. A pesar del frío, las flores de la entrada, se hallaban rebosantes de vida y color. El señor Wammy o Watari, era el encargado del arreglo del hogar y por supuesto muy eficiente.

Mello iba delante, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras los demás participaban en una interesante conversación sobre la fachada del edificio. Linda, quien estudiaba arte, no podía evitar contarnos, como si fuera un tour, la historia de esa clase de arquitectura inglesa. Ahsley comparaba con ánimos el estilo gótico con el inglés y Linda argumentaba las diferencias entre estos como toda una experta. Al margen de esto, el albino observaba a la artista por el rabillo del ojo. No estaba seguro pero parecía que le interesaba la charla. Aunque, por otro lado, mi razonamiento me decía que al chico le fascinaba Linda, no lo que esta decía. O quizás ambos. Yo también estaba cautivado por todo lo que Ahsley evocaba.

El rubio pegó un salto antes de situarse cara a cara con el portal. Cómo no llevábamos llaves, tocó al timbre. Escuchamos gritos. Me quedé en el borde la escalera y los otros avanzaron.

La puerta se abrió y nos dejó ver a una despeinada Misa. Ella estaba en pijamas. Nos contempló de arriba a abajo.

-Hola chicos.-saludo algo cansada.

-¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿A estas horas?-preguntó el rubio de ojos azules encarando una ceja- Ya es bastante tarde.

La modelo movió la mano, restándole importancia, metiéndose de nuevo adentro. Entramos. Por lo visto ni Ryuzaki ni Watari estaban en casa. La rubia se había levantado después de haber estado hasta tarde en la fiesta que había hecho su diseñadora. Mientras se encaminaba a la sala y nos rogaba que nos sentáramos, contaba lo acontecido la noche anterior. Estaba muy contenta puesto que Ryuzaki le había acompañado y se había presentado ante su representante y el resto de modelos como su novio. Todos sabíamos que por parte era una tapadera, pero nadie quería desilusionar a la joven.

-Fue muy divertido. Además, ¡logré que Ryuzaki se pusiera traje! Le pedí a Watari que se encargara de su pelo también. Estaba super guapo. ¡Ojala le hubieseis visto!-relató, emocionada.

-¡Vaya! Lo que puede lograr alguien con perseverancia.-dijo Mello divertido.

-Estaría bien poder ver eso.-dije.

Misa dejó salir una risotada.-Por suerte-exclamó entre risas- podéis verlo. ¡Tengo una foto!-sacó su móvil y lo puso frente a todos. Hubo una exclamación conjunta.

-Jo...Joder.-solté.

-Doble joder.-añadió Mello.

Ni mi mejor amigo ni yo nos creíamos lo que veíamos. Linda se apoyó en mi hombro para poder verlo de más cerca. Incluso Near se levantó de su cómodo sillón para poder ver la foto del gran detective.

-Increíble, esto debe ser un sueño.-manifestó sin aliento Ahsley.

-¡Verdad que sí!-alegó la modelo con una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa-Está encantador. Ojalá fuera así todos los días. Bueno-dijo- creo que debería empezar a hacer la comida. Y también debería arreglarme. Relajaros, chicos.

-Gracias, Misa.

-¡Ah! Eres tan adorable Matty~

-Tsk. Esto es malo para mi diabetes.-suspiró Mello, apartando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando tienes diabetes?-preguntó la inocente Misa con una mirada curiosa.

-No le hagas caso, Misa. Es solo su manera de expresar que los momentos tiernos o los comentarios dulces son algo asquerosos para él.

-Pues es algo estúpido.-replicó la rubia. Se encogió de hombros y desapareció de la sala. Esta se quedó en silencio, hasta que no pude aguantar más. Me puse a reír descaradamente. Mello alzó una ceja, indignado, no parecía verle lo divertido. Ahsley se carcajeaba por lo bajo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Para de reír. ¡Eres un sucio perro bastardo!

-Y tu un celoso. No hubieras hecho ese comentario si estuviera April aquí.-dije yo a su vez. Mi mejor amigo se puso colorado, no sé si de rabia o vergüenza.

-Eso…¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-Ya, seguro.

Continuamos discutiendo. Sabía que Mello era una de esas personas a las que es imposible quitarles la razón, aunque no la hayan tenido. Sin embargo, esta vez, tuvo que acabar callándose, sin argumento alguno. Me sentí satisfecho. Por una vez, al discutir con Mello, seguía teniendo mi ego intacto. Eso era un motivo para celebrar. Tan bien me había sentido al ganar la disputa, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la modela entraba a la habitación con algunos aperitivos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, los platillos donde venían los tentempiés, estaban vacíos.

Suspìré. Y no fui el único. Aunque estuviera bien ganar de vez en cuando, cuando se trataba de la hora de comer y después de tanto esfuerzo, no merecía la pena. Más si tus compañeros disfrutan tal manjar viendo el espectáculo que montas. Quizás tendría que haber disfrutado la comida mientras quedaba. Quizás si hubiera pasado y hubiese dejado ganar al rubio…

_No estaría aquí._

A veces las cosas más mundanas influyen en tus pruebas. En tu destino. Pero no eres un espectador. Eres el actor que hace la acción y no te das cuenta de cómo está contribuyendo tu papel en la escena. Uno no es capaz de ver su habilidad hasta que se ve en pantalla. Incluso cuando ya lo has hecho, no te lo crees.

_Quizás por eso estoy encerrado aquí._

_Si no hubiera dejado Nueva York…_

El Matt de este momento, cree que dentro de poco todo se acabará. Que estos recuerdos son los únicos que pueden mantener su cordura. Quien sea que haya dejado el cuaderno aquí, se lo agradezco. Pienso que mis últimas horas de vida serán escritas sobre el papel. Tengo miedo.

_No sé si seguir con esto. Me siento enfermo._

_¿Tendré que lidiar otra vez con todos mis monstruos?_

_Echo de menos la luz del sol._

Es difícil seguir con estas páginas. O escribir un párrafo más. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que empecé. No sé dónde estoy. Quiero volver a esos días en los que Ahsley, Mello, Near y los demás estaban conmigo. Admito que sentía mi vida vacía antes del caso, que necesitaba sentir la adrenalina en mis venas.

_Pero todo esto me supera._

Siento como las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos. Es tan patético. Sé que lo soy.

De repente la puerta ha comenzado a abrirse. Desde fuera emerge una luz cegadora. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero solo había una pequeña bombilla en el techo. Estoy girando mi cuerpo hacia la salida, aparentando estar tranquilo o ignorando que la figura de un hombre se dibuja frente a mis ojos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo-aunque no estoy seguro de cuánto- escucho la voz de otro ser humano. Mis sentidos están todos alerta, a las espera de cualquier movimiento inesperado.

-Sal.-ordena una voz grave y autoritaria.-Empieza el juego, pelirrojo.

Soy arrastrado hasta un largo pasillo. Frunzo el ceño por la luz. Me giro hacia el tipo, es alto y robusto, de tez morena. Sus ojos son castaños pero más fríos que los de Mello. Siento que si intento escapar, no se lo pensará dos veces antes de matarme.

_La cabeza me da vueltas. _

Sigo caminando junto a este hombre. No puedo evitar mirar de vez en cuando a la libreta que tengo en mis manos. ¿Porque no me la quita? ¿Será él quien me la dejó? Quiero preguntarle pero no creo que sea lo correcto.

_Pero... _

_Tsk... _

Antes de que pueda decidir si preguntarlo o no, estoy frente a una puerta de metal similar a la de la habitación donde estuve encerrado. Fijo los ojos con el robusto hombre. No dice nada. Me empuja hacia la puerta y me hace un gesto para que la abra. Me debato el abrirla. Finalmente llevo mi mano al pomo, ante la atenta mirada de mi acompañante.

-Tendrás que esperar un rato. En unos minutos vendrán a atenderte. Espero que no se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería…

Suspiro y me adentro en la sala. Hay un escritorio y dos sillas. Las paredes están cubiertas por estanterías llenas de libros. Jugueteo con los tomos de una colección. Están hechos de piel oscura. Es de muy buena calidad. Observo las paredes, también las esquinas. Sé que alguien está vigilando. Este sitio está lleno de cámaras.

Cojo el cuaderno y me siento. Sostengo el bolígrafo, juego con él. He de relatar lo que pasó después. He de hacerlo antes de que me quiten el cuaderno. Antes de que el juego siga. Si quieren pelea, la tendrán.

_Vamos Matt, solo un poco más._

_Recuerda…_

_Es lo único que te queda._

Fin del capítulo...18? ¡He llegado! ¡O, si! ¡O, si! He estado algo perdida desde hace algo más de un mes. Como en todos estos últimos capítulos: ¡Lo siento! He estado estudiando para mis exámenes. Sé que no es una buena excusa, pero llevo por lo menos cuatro meses con muchísimos exámenes. Lo bueno es que el curso llega a su fin. He intentado hacer este capítulo más largo, pero las ideas se quedan cortas. Si quiero mantener la estructura que había hecho no me queda más remedio que dejarlos así. Es una pena. Pero bueno.

¡Muchas gracias a los rewins! Estaba preocupada por no poder actualizar, pero me alegro de que esté yendo bien ^.^

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial!¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins :3


	21. Capitulo19:Whiskey y chocolate caliente

_**Hola, como ya se ha hecho costumbre, gracias por los rewins y por leer la historia. En especial a KandraK, de la que siempre veo un rewin U/U Este capítulo ha sido algo difícil de escribir-como ha pasado en los últimos capítulos- porque acabo borrando y volviendo a escribir otro diferente -.- **_

_**Al final del capítulo tengo una proposición que me gustaría haceros sobre los próximos capítulos, pero aun estoy en duda. **_

_**Sin más reparo, ¡el capítulo 19!**_

**Whiskey y chocolate caliente**

Bajé del taxi. Había sido mejor idea que coger el autobús.

No conocía muy bien el lugar, pero tampoco era muy difícil situarse. Recuerdo haber mirado varias veces el reloj durante el viaje y haber pedido al conductor del taxi que cambiase tres veces de emisora de radio. Cuando me encontré frente al cartel donde ponía el nombre del centro comercial de Londres, estaba muy nervioso.

Caminé encogido, abrazándome a mí mismo sobre el abrigo, con la esperanza que el lugar que buscaba tuviera calefacción o pudiera encontrar una bebida caliente. Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, a pesar de no ser hora punta, las calles estaban llenas de gente que iba de compras. Entonces mi móvil empezó a vibrar como loco dentro de mi bolsillo. Imaginé quién sería, quizás Mello, que preguntaría por qué me había ido tan de repente, y por supuesto, recibiría una regañina. Saqué el teléfono y miré la pantalla. Y allí estaba el nombre de mi mejor amigo. Por mucho que me pesara y lo problemático que fuese después, no contesté. El icono de llamada perdida apareció en la pantalla. Ya me arrepentiría más tarde.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba frente el local donde habíamos quedado vernos. Esperaba que fuera información sobre el caso, o algo parecido, que nos ayudará a avanzar el proceso. Esa mañana había recibido un mensaje anónimo cuando estaba revisando los nuevos resultados de la autopsia de Michael Panye. Había aclarado que tenía que venir solo y que me vería en un lugar llamado _Sonder_. Antes de salir de casa y esquivar las preguntas de Misa-quien se hallaba en el salón con su manager- investigué el lugar al que me había citado. Era un bar de esquina, poco frecuentado y con aire tradicional. Típico lugar al que se reúnen hombres de mediana edad para ver un partido de _fútbol_, o como diría Mello, _soccer. _Si este estuviera leyendo ahora lo que escribo, seguramente me daría una buena bofetada. Nunca me ha interesado el deporte, que era, en su momento, una de las pasiones de Mello.

Me acuerdo de que poco después de llegar a Wammy's, conocí al rubio. Al principio no es que conversamos mucho-solo le escuchaba quejarse de mi comportamiento grosero y por ser desordenado- pero si estábamos conscientes del otro. No sé si por acto del destino o por mera curiosidad, sin embargo, acabamos jugando juntos con mi antigua consola Play Station. A él no le gustaban mucho mis juegos, decía que eran aburridos. Eso desató una pequeña discusión, que finalizó con la compra de uno de los primeros FiFa, el del año 2005. Tengo que admitir que fue el primer juego deportivo que prové. Y a pesar de ganar casi todas la partidas, el juego no me llegó a convencer. Supongo que no estaba destinado al _soccer_. O que Mello no era un oponente digno.

Pensando en esta anécdota no puedo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo lo que está pasando.

Esperé que el semáforo se pusiera en verde y cuando lo hizo, pasé el ceda el paso, siendo uno más entre los transeúntes y sin saber lo que me deparaba al otro lado. El bar Sonder. Estaba iluminado por la luz de una farola. La fachada de piedra y el cartel de abierto parecían tentarme a entrar y envolverme en el calor de sus paredes rocosas. Mordí mi labio inferior antes de poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta y empujar.

El tintineó sonó y advirtió al dueño de mi presencia. Este me saludó cordial e invitó a ponerme cómodo en la barra. Respondí con asentimiento, antes de observar atentamente el establecimiento. Sólo estábamos yo, el dueño y alguien más, una figura al final de la barra que bebía un vaso que contenía un líquido desconocido.

Tras pensarlo un poco, me senté a su lado. Cubría su rostro con una capucha, cosa que resultaría raro sino fuese por el tiempo que hacía. Al acercarme pude ver que lo que bebía era whiskey, y según la botella, uno de buena marca.

-¿Que te pongo, chico?-preguntó el hombrecillo. Tenía el pelo blanco, casi como la nieve, que cubría toda su cabellera. Sonreía de forma dulce, con unas mejillas grandes y algo rojas; mientras lo hacía se arrugaban sus facciones, las cuales reflejaban su gran edad.

-Algo caliente estaría bien.

-Entonces chocolate caliente. ¿Algo para acompañar?-alegó antes de irse hacia una puerta situada tras la barra. Supuse que era la cocina. Negué con la cabeza y este se fue diciendo _Una de chocolate caliente._

Entonces, cuando nos quedamos solos, esa persona se giró hacia mí. Me sorprendí al ver que era una mujer, más o menos de mi edad, quizás más joven.

-¿Chocolate caliente, eh? Vaya, esperaba que bebieras algo más fuerte.-dijo esta, parecía divertida. Al escuchar sus palabras supuse que era ella quien me había citado. Pensé que conocería a la persona. Ella extendió su mano. La agarré, con algo de desconfianza.

-Soy Matt, pero eso ya lo sabías al contactarme ¿No?

-Si. Supongo que después de tanto tiempo no me reconoces.-dijo ella con una sonrisa de burla.-Me extraña.

-Lo siento, no soy bueno con las caras. Ahora supongo que estoy en desventaja.

-Supones bien.-alegó la muchacha.-Soy Sayu Yagami.

Durante unos instantes quedé en shock. El dueño salió de la cocina con mi chocolate caliente. Tomé la taza entre mis manos y agradecí con una sonrisa. Sayu Yagami miró detenidamente mis movimientos y luego fijó la vista en su vaso. Como si supiera de la situación el la que me encontraba, el hombrecillo despareció por la puerta de la cocina de nuevo, dejándonos solos. Para entonces, ya había salido del shock y mi taza descansaba frente a mi.

-Veo que te ha sorprendido.-ladeó su cabeza divertida la japonesa. Puso los codos sobre la barra, complacida por mi estado. Me rasque la nuca, afligido, pero decidí encararla como un profesional. No había ido para encontrarme con nadie y revivir viejos tiempos, había ido por trabajo.

-Si, claramente. Sin embargo, no entiendo muy el porqué. ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con todo esto, Yagami?

-Bastante, a decir verdad. Después de la muerte de mi hermano, decidí estudiar psicología. Fue algo duro, tuve que empezar a trabajar, cosa que ocupó la gran parte de mi tiempo. Poco después murió mi madre. La pobre se sentía perdida. Light-dijo cabizbaja- y mi padre, habían muerto, pero ella no podía creerlo. Cada día los llamaba a ambos, como si aún siguieran vivos...

-...

-Yo estaba sola, pero, ante todas las dificultades, estaba el recuerdo de mi hermano y padre. Al final me especialicé en psicología forense y en psicoanálisis. Esto me ha abierto varias puertas. Entre ellas, la existencia de este caso.

-Ya veo. Pero...sigo sin entender. -declaré acongojado por toda la información que me daba.

Ella, que había estado mirando su vaso, se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa de lado. Pude ver en sus ojos un brillo extraño: odio. Esa mueca me pareció extraña, porque a pesar de todo, su sonrisa parecía ocultar ese odio con facilidad.

-¿De verdad, Matt? Estuviste tanto tiempo vigilandonos, tanto tiempo...Recuerdo cuando fui secuestrada por tu amigo. ¿Como se llamaba?¿Mello? Hasta lo que sé, tanto tú, como él, deberían estar muertos.-exclamó, con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.-Pero, mirate. Estás aquí sentado, frente a mi. ¡Tomando chocolate caliente!-se levantó de su asiento y me agarró de las solapas de mi abrigo- ¡Vosotros, deberíais estar muertos!

-¡Pues ya ves!-respondí, zafandome de su agarre-¡No lo estamos!-alegué alejandome de la Yagami.

-¿Por qué...?¿Por qué vosotros y no mi hermano?-dijo, al borde del llanto.-Él solo…no…

Ladeé una ceja, confuso. La expresión de la chica cambió a una seria. Está susurró algo antes de encararme con decisión.

-Lo siento. Prometí, al meterme en el caso, que dejaría esta historia a parte. Mi hermano...no era malo. Pero estaba ciego. No vio lo que se le echaba encima y continuó con ese plan loco. Quiero limpiar su nombre y ayudar a L.-dijo limpiándose la cara con la manga de su chaqueta.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes mientras procesaba la información. Aunque dijera aquello, no podía evitar desconfiar, después de todo, esa reacción que había tenido no era la de alguien que quisiera ayudar. Sin embargo, lo comprendía un poco, ella debió estar día y noche para encontrar a los que se habían encargado del caso Kira. Lo peor de eso, es enterarse de que tu hermano era Kira.

-Solo quiero una pequeña oportunidad.

Dudé un instante. Ella alargó el brazo, para sellar un trato, uno del que no estaba para nada seguro. No era algo que decidiera yo.-Mira, Yagami, yo no soy quien para aceptar. Sólo soy una pieza más en este juego de ajedrez y estoy lo suficiente involucrado como para poner mi vida en riesgo. Lo siento mucho por tí y tu madre...y por lo que tuviste que pasar. Pero no estoy en posición para aceptar el trato. No soy yo el jefe de la investigación, solo un ayudante más. Además, no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser esto…-añadí, cabizbajo. Esto era lo mejor para esa chica.

-Entonces…¿Por qué no hablas con L?

-Mira, no sé…

-Por favor. Puedo darte información que no recibirás por ningún otro lado. Información que es realmente valiosa y...Quizás, podrías, incluso, mejorar tu posición como tercer sucesor de L.

-Eso no me interesa.-negué de manera brusca. Sayu frunció el entrecejo, pero no se iba a rendir con tanta facilidad.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que interesa?-se aproximó, coqueta, una expresión de la que me hubiera dejado llevar cuando estaba en Nueva York. Pero en ese instante yo no estaba solo.

-No. Lo siento.-le empujé con suavidad, me rehusaba a algo así.-Yo ya tengo a alguien.

-Cierto. ¿Se llama Ahsley, no?-dijo. La miré sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía tal cosa?-Es bastante guapa, pero seria. Y también, parece llevarse bien con tu amigo Mello. ¿Sabías que se conocieron poco después de que Mello saliera del orfanato? Ah...Y si supieras donde... Hasta hace nada, no lo sabías, pero ella trabajaba para la CSPM. ¿Sabes qué hacía allí? No creo que fuese un simple conejo de indias.-rió.-Ella se encargaba de traer gente para los experimentos.-declaró, volviendo a su asiento.-Quien sabe, puede que ahora mismo este momento ella está reuniendo información para la CSPM. Os cogerán y os tratarán como al resto.

-¿Tú que sabes? ¡Ella no haría eso!-contesté, muy enfadado. Era la primera vez que tenía ganas de golpear a una mujer, cosa que nunca haría. No porque fuera mujer, sino porque siempre he pensado que son lo más bello de especie humana. Sin embargo, Sayu Yagami, podía considerarse, más bien, ganaría el premio, de la persona que más me ha cabreado en mi vida.

-Te lo he dicho, Matt, se más de lo que crees-repitió ella con una sonrisa-, también se que te engaña con ese par de ojos bonitos. Ya verás.

Empecé a respirar profundo, intentando controlar mis emociones, que estaban a punto de estallar. En mis adentros repetía las palabras que me había dicho y gritaba que no fueran ciertas. Me debatía entre si era una estupidez o una clara verdad. La imagen de Ahsley, en mi mente, con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, viajaba fugaz entre todos nuestros momentos.

_Aquella primera vez que la vi, su cuerpo sobre el mío y esa clara burla en sus ojos._

_El primer café en Carnabey Street, con esa aroma fuerte y dulce, como ella._

_Aquella primera vez que le oí cantar tras salir de la ducha. _

_Nuestro primer beso..._

Sayu se colocó bien la chaqueta y la capucha. Después de beber el último trago de su vaso de whiskey, llamó al hombrecillo de pelo cano y pagó la cuenta. Me quedé donde estaba, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Tras hacerlo se dirigió a la puerta, su expresión había mudado de nuevo a una de completa seriedad. Quise decir algo, pero antes de entreabrir los labios, mi mente se quedó en blanco.

Se escuchó el tintineo de la campanita y la puerta se cerró. Vi como la figura se alejaba, cruzando por el mismo paso de cebra que yo. Supe entonces que no podía dejar que se fuera así. Chillé al dueño, avisando que el dinero lo dejaría sobre la barra y corrí hacia la puerta.

Atravesé el ceda el paso sin fijarme en los coches. Mi aliento se convertía en humo por el frío. Pero eso no me importaba. Exclamé el nombre de la chica, que comenzó a caminar más rápido. Los transeúntes se giraban a mi paso, para ver al chico que corría como loco por las calles de Carnabey, sin molestarse por si era atropellado.

-¡Sayu!-grité por última vez antes de ver cómo su cuerpo se paraba. Alzó el brazo, como una señal y un coche blanco apareció por la calzada y se paró delante suyo. Sayu se giró hacia a mi. Su mirada castaña y su sonrisa divertida, me desconcertaron. No podía dejar de mirarla mientras corría. Ella se metió en el vehículo y cerró la puerta.

El coche blanco fue conducido lejos de mi, donde ya no pude alcanzarlo.

La cara mirada de Sayu se hizo ver en mi cabeza mientras caía al suelo, cansado. Noté algo húmedo en mi cabeza y alcé la vista. Nieve. La acera se cubría de blanco. Y en él, había una nota.

_Si cambias de opinión, llamame._

_Este es mi número: XXXXXXX._

_Sayu Yagami._

Fin del capítulo 19. Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo disfruto de unas merecidas vacaciones. Puede que dentro de poco veáis en la página mi nuevo proyecto. Incluso tiene nombre: _Au bar des suicidés. _Estuve algo ocupada con la introducción de aquel fic y dejé olvidado este. La verdad es que fue difícil encontrar que sería lo que pasará en este capítulo. Hace tiempo que pensaba en añadir a Sayu como personaje, pero nunca veía el momento. En cuanto al papel que va a desarrollar en la historia y cómo va afectar nuestro querido Matt, aun estar por ver. Solo sé que la relación de Ahsley y Matt va a dar un cambio drástico. Pero ahora me gustaría centrarme en otras parejas que he dejado algo olvidadas, a pesar de ser mencionadas. Cómo la de L y Misa *_* o Near y Linda ^o^ o Mello y April U/U. Quizás haga capítulos dedicados solo a ello…¿Cuál os gustaría que fuera la primera pareja? La temática será vida cotidiana. Es decir, que tendrá que ver con el caso y nuestros chicos estarán ocupados con el trabajo. ¿Qué os parece? Decidme vuestra opinión en los comentarios.

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial!¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins :3


	22. Capitulo especial 2: El reencuentro

**Siento las posibles faltas de ortografía que os podías encontrar.**

**Disfrutad este LxMisa :3**

**El reencuentro**

-_Por favor_ L, encárgate de ello.

Watari, su tutor, lo había pedido varias veces ya. Mientras tanto, el gran detective, se rehusaba a moverse de su sitio.

-Watari, recuerda que ese puesto le pertenece ahora a Near. Soy Erald Coil.-recordó el azabache, llevándose un dedo a la boca. Por tercera vez, Watari suspiró y se pidió a sí mismo tener paciencia con el detective.-Sino, llamame Ryuzaki.

-Pues bien…-estuvo a punto de pronunciar el antiguo nombre del chico, pero se corrigió- Ryuzaki. La señorita Amane está ahora en su cuarto, el médico dijo que no se halla en muy buen estado. Tú eres el único que en estos instantes puede ocuparse de ella.

Ryuzaki rodó los ojos como respuesta. No entendía por qué, precisamente él, tenía la tutela de la famosa cantante, modelo y actriz, Misa Amane. Cualquiera podría hacerse cargo de ella, incluso el tonto de Matsuda-quien ahora estaba en Japón, ejerciendo de nuevo como policía- pero le había tocado a él. Además, la _señorita _Amane, no era sino, una distracción para su trabajo, aunque no tuviera ningún caso interesante pendiente por el momento. Por eso mismo Watari había sugerido unas vacaciones junto a Misa, en lugar donde pudieran relajarse y hacer una vida normal.

_No creo poder soportar a Misa._

_¿Porque no hay ningún caso interesante?_

Sin embargo, él sabía que era su culpa. Había sido Ryuzaki, quien en un acto de bondad, había ofrecido _ayuda_ a Misa. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Pues es simple: Kira. O como él lo conoció, Light Yagami.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde su muerte. Y una semana desde que Misa estaba bajo su responsabilidad. No se sentía muy tranquilo en cuanto a su posición, hacía más de cinco años que no veía a la chica-al menos no de cerca- y ella le daba por muerto. Tenía que preparar el terreno antes de aparecerse en su puerta. Además había un pequeño e incómodo detalle, él había sido quien había llevado, junto a Near y Mello, a la muerte a su esposo.

En ese momento, Misa Amane, era una mujer frágil y triste.

_Supongo que no me queda otra._

El detective se levantó de la silla y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.-Iré a ver a Misa.-dijo.

Ryuzaki desapareció por el pasillo y se dirigió a las escaleras que estaban al fondo del pasillo. Las subió despacio, mirando hacia al final de la escalera, donde se encontraba una gran cristalera. Al llegar a ella, no pudo evitar mirar hacia afuera. Desde donde se alojaba podía ver el orfanato Wammy's. Allí no tenía muchos recuerdos significativos, al menos, estando dentro. Cuando se fue y se convirtió en L, todo cambió para él, incluso la relación que tenía antes con los niños del orfanato. Mientras estuvo dentro nunca quiso llamar la atención, tampoco socializó mucho. Pero de vez en cuando, hacía llamadas a los niños y através del ordenador, se dedicaba a hablar con ellos y responder a todas sus preguntas. En esa época sus tres sucesores estaban aún en Wammy's, siendo niños y disfrutando como un de ellos. Y los apreció a todos. Los aprecia aún. Era una pena que el tiempo cambiara de forma tan cruel a las personas y les quitase la inocencia a los niños. Él no era menos, eso mismo había pasado cuando perdió a sus padres. Comprendía muy bien a los chicos.

Mello quería ser el mejor, tenía muchas ganas de ser L. Pero le perdía ser tan explosivo, aunque esa cualidad no le desagrada al azabache.

Near, que nunca quiso pelear con Mello, se siente un poco culpable, cosa que nunca dirá, no es su estilo. Además, sabe que Mello no quiere que nadie sienta pena por él.

Y Matt...Bueno, este chico es distinto a los otros dos. Nunca tuvo interés en ser L ni se esforzó por serlo. Este chico sabe de sobra que su intelecto es menor que el de Mello y Near. No sabe decir si es por eso que nunca se esforzó o porque de verdad no le importaba.

Se recargó sobre el cristal y suspiró, empañando la cristalera con su aliento. Ahora que no tenía nada que hacer su mente se aburría y pensaba en el pasado. Tenía que encontrar un entretenimiento rápido o se le pudriria el cerebro. Negó con la cabeza, no lo podía permitir. Además, Misa estaba en la habitación que se encontraba al final de ese oscuro pasillo y no había pensado aún en cómo presentarse frente a ella después de tantos años.

_No creo que sea correcto un simple "hola"._

_¿Debería explicarle porque estoy vivo? Watari no me dijo si se acordaba o no de ser el segundo Kira. Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo._

Metió, de nuevo, sus dos manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero. Suspiró y cabizbajo, el de grandes ojeras, comenzó su camino hacia la habitación de la famosa Misa Amane, esperando que no fuera tan duro como se imaginaba hablar con ella.

A pesar de su apariencia tranquila, por dentro, estaba muy nervioso y no quería que a la chica le diera un ataque al corazón al verle.

_Sería irónico si le diera un ataque al corazón, ¿verdad?_

Entre pensamientos y pasos lentos, llegó a la puerta de la habitación. Esta era diferente a las otras del pasillo, porque tenía un pequeño letrero encima que decía _Habitación 2. _Tocó suavemente la madera. _Una, dos, tres… _Dentro no se oía ni un solo ruido, ni un movimiento. Pero siguió esperando una respuesta.

_¿Quizás esta dormida?_

Decidió pues, abrir la puerta, la chica estaba dentro y él no podía permitirse volver más tarde. Si estaba dormida, solo debía despertarla. Pero, para su sorpresa, no había ningún cuerpo sobre la cama, aunque esta estaba desecha. Se dirigió hacia ella y se quedó parado frente a la cama, observando las sábanas. Misa había dormido sobre ella pero sin meterse bajo las cobijas. Seguramente se habría quedado dormida tras tomar las pastillas y, por el estado de la cama, podría decir que había tenido una pesadilla. Había un setenta por ciento de posibilidades de que así fuera.

Se giró hacia el resto de la habitación. En la mesilla que había al fondo estaba una bandeja de plata con el desayuno que Watari le había llevado a Misa minutos antes de decirle que subiera a verla. Si había visto a Watari, sabía que este no estaba muerto y por consecuencia, quizás sospechaba lo mismo de él. Eso o ya sabía que ambos lo habían estado desde que la llevamos aquí.

_No, eso no puede ser. Después de todo, hablamos de Misa._

_Y tampoco está en condiciones de algo así._

_No he de confundir a Misa con Light, este sentimiento es mejor dejarlo ir…_

Bufó. Su instinto le decía que después de estas vacaciones, necesitaría otras para descansar de estas. Lo más seguro es que la chica se escondía de él. Se giró hacia la puerta del baño, era probable que se encontrara allí.

Se dispuso a ir, pero antes de que diera un paso, notó como algo agarró su pierna. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aquello tiró fuerte de él y calló al suelo de cara. Miró hacia el suelo de la cama, por donde sobresalía una pequeña y blanca mano. Poco a poco pudo ver unos brillantes ojos marrones y unas largas pestañas junto a unas finas y hermosas facciones femeninas. A pesar del tiempo, reconoció a quién pertenecía ese bonito rostro. Ella salió de debajo de la cama, llevaba puesto un ligero camisón blanco con lazos y su cabello rubio estaba suelto. Parecía la misma, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro. Se levantó, quedando enfrente de Ryuzaki, observándolo atenta desde arriba.

Por supuesto, Ryuzaki estaba sorprendido. En ningún caso había previsto esa clase de bienvenida. Intentó ponerse en pie, aunque se tambaleaba un poco, quizás, por la impresión. A pesar de esto, no reflejó ninguna sorpresa en su rostro, como era costumbre. Cuando estuvo en su común postura, se permitió observar a Misa desde arriba, seguía siendo bastante más alto que ella. Por unos instantes se mantuvo así, quieto, y ella no parecía tener intención de moverse o decir algo tampoco. Se permitió procesar todo lo que veía, tanto el aspecto de Misa como su comportamiento, tan fuera de lo conocido por él hasta entonces.

_¿Debería decir algo?_

-¿Por qué?-escuchó que decía. A decir verdad no supo qué responder.

_¿Por qué __**que**__?_

_¿__**Qué**__, precisamente?_

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, contigo?-precisó de nuevo Misa, sin ningún sentimiento ni en su voz de ni en su expresión. El detective se quedó quieto en su sitio, sin decir nada. Había bastantes respuestas a su pregunta, pero no sabía cuál sería la que quería escuchar la famosa modelo. Tampoco es que quisiera complacerla o algo así. Misa mantenía una expresión indescifrable y eso era, sin saber por qué, molesto.

-Hay varias razones.-constestó simple, sin querer entrar en explicaciones. Era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Dime cuales.-insistía. Ryuzaki se llevó una mano a la nuca, rascándola mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Supe lo que pasó. Que intentaste…

-¿Suicidarme?-le interrumpió enseguida. Su mirada se endureció un momento. Dio una paso adelante y empujó ligeramente a Ryuzaki, para luego pararse frente al tocador.-Si no me hubieran parado, ahora no estaría así. ¡No estaría tomando esta cantidad de pastillas! ¿Que tengo depresión? ¡Ni que no lo supiera! ¡Me tendríais que haber dejado morir!

-¿De verdad querías eso?-preguntó Ryuzaki, sin inmutarse por la reacción de la chica.

-Si.

-Bueno, pues yo no.-alegó él encogiéndose de hombros. Esto pareció desatar algo en Misa, quien se giró hacia él con los puños cerrados y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Una vez oí que tú y Light eran muy parecidos, ambos con ansias de ganas de ganar e infantiles. A los dos os gustaba jugar. ¿Soy parte de un juego, eh?-reclamó enfadada, dirigiéndose de nuevo al detective. Empezó a golpear su pecho, mientras que sus ojos luchaban por no dejar escapar sus lágrimas.

-Yo nunca haría eso contigo, Misa.

-¿No? Yo era una criminal, Ryuzaki. Todo está borroso, pero sé que maté gente. Eso es algo imperdonable, por…-se interrumpió para poder proseguir, le faltaba aliento- por mucho que yo amara a...Light.

A pesar del momento que estaba pasando, la rubia aún retenía las lágrimas, y al parecer, no las iba a dejar salir por nada del mundo. Un sentimiento extraño recorría a Ryuzaki, se sentía incómodo ante esa Misa que nunca había conocido. Él no recordaba que estar con ella le hiciera sentir así, todo lo contrario, tenía ganas de burlarse de ella cada vez que pudiera y le resultaba divertido cumplir su objetivo. Aunque, por otro lado, no le gustaba que le dijera pervertido, puesto que era una cualidad que no tenía. Lo que tenía claro es que la cantante estaba haciendo que tambaleara su postura.

-Sé lo que eras Misa. No es algo relevante ahora, puesto que no te acuerdas de lo que hiciste, por eso no puedo llevarte ante las autoridades. Por otro lado, sin recuerdos, no creo que fueras declarada culpable. Es como si lo hubiera hecho otra persona.-dijo serio, sin mostrar la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de sí. Misa agachó la cabeza y frunció ceño, tenía una mueca que le recordaba un poco a la Misa anterior, la que conoció durante el caso Kira y que no veía desde hace demasiado. Sin embargo, esta mujer que tenía enfrente, se veía más madura y también, más triste. Tenía que olvidarse de la Misa Amane del pasado, esta chica ya no estaría alrededor de Light, pidiendo una cita tras otra, no, ella lloraría su muerte. Pero seguiría adelante. Quería que saliese adelante. Algo en su corazón rogaba que volviese a ser la chica alegre de antes y disfrutara de su carrera profesional, como había hecho hasta entonces. Le ayudaría. Ahora no tenía nada que hacer y podría ponerse a ello, aunque a veces fuera una molestia, Misa necesitaba salir de esa depresión. Sería su apoyo.

_Espero poder hacerlo bien._

-Eres…-susurró la rubia aun con la cabeza gacha-eres…

-¿Que soy, Misa?-porfió.

-Molesto. Solo molestas. Antes también te interpones en lo que quería y ahora igual...

-Ese es, en parte, mi trabajo. Molestar a otros, acabar con sus planes. Todo por la justícia y la paz, mientras evito que se me pudra el cerebro.

-Diciendo eso, resultas mucho más molesto.-expusó ella cruzando los brazos.-Ya te puedes ir, no te necesito para nada.

-Sorprendente.-no puedo evitar exclamar le detective, girándose para ir hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué es sorprendete?-reclamó la famosa Misa, haciendo que le otro la mirara.

-Que no lo había pensado nunca, pero...Te echaba de menos. Pero no me esperaba que este fuera tú cambio. Aun así…-se llevó le dedo pulgar a la boca, pensativo-así también me gustas.

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto, dejando a una Misa sorprendida, con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

_**¿Pero que esa clase de declaración? Ryuzaki, idiota.**_

Fin de este MisaxL. Sé que dije que haría situaciones cotidianas de las parejas, pero no pude evitarlo. Después de leer el comentario de Kandrak (Holi *-*) y de otros acontecimientos, además de que hace tiempo estaba pensando hacer un MisaxL de como se reencontraron, surgió. La verdad es que me gusta mucho esta pareja, me parece que la sinceridad de Ryuzaki combina muy bien con la expresiva Misa, por eso haré otro capítulo.. Es decir ¡CAPÍTULO DOBLE! ¡MUAJAJJAJJSNKBFKDKLJF! :D

Nos vemos ahora, querid s~


	23. Capitulo especial 3: Entre miradas y

**Este es el segundo LxMisa. **

**Aviso: Es bastante corto.**

**Entre miradas y sonrisas**

Once de la noche. El chico de ojeras había bajado a la cocina, se encontraba algo cansado, y como Watari había ido a dormir, tuvo que bajar él a hacerse un café y algún tentempié. Por suerte, la nevera estaba llena de postres. Decidió disfrutar de su comida en el salón que estaba al lado, donde meses antes había recibido a Matt y a Mello. Cada vez que recordaba a los chicos, un sentimiento de orgullo crecía en su corazón y sentarse en el mismo sofá que ellos le hacía sentir menos solo, era realmente reconfortante.

Aunque él hacía mucho que no estaba solo. Unos años antes, Misa Amane, la famosa idol japonesa, había vuelto a él con lágrimas en sus ojos. Durante días estuvieron sin hablar. Subía de vez en cuando a su cuarto y le dejaba la comida. No era algo que le gustase mucho hacer, pero era una manera de verla cada día.

Esos silencios se habían convertido poco a poco en nuevas discusiones. La chica no podía aceptar que él cuidara de ella, le gritaba y repudiaba, hasta el punto de utilizar la violencia para que saliera de su habitación. Pero continuó insistiendo. Un día, sin motivo alguno, Misa salió de su cuarto, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Saludó a Watari e hizo una reverencia con una diminuta sonrisa y tras coger algo de comer, volvió a su cuarto y no salió de él en toda la tarde. Ese fue el primer paso en la mejora de Misa.

Otro día, la propia Misa se atrevió a invitarlo a salir a dar un paseo, con la excusa de necesitar ropa. Llevaba un mes desaparecida de los medios y eso había sido beneficioso para su mejora, sin embargo, Misa ya tenía deseos de volver al mundo al que pertenecía.

En esa salida, estuvo mucho más contenta, incluso, se atrevió a compartir con él sus frustraciones y deseos. Por primera vez, Ryuzaki, se sintió cerca de una persona. Misa le contó todo lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza durante su estancia en esas cuatro paredes, se disculpó por todo lo que le dijo y prometió que eso no volvería suceder.

_Por primera vez en semanas me siento cómoda. En esa habitación estaba frustrada, triste y no me sentía nada bien conmigo misma. Ni siquiera me sentía guapa. Creo que ir de compras y disfrutar una tarde contigo, Ryuzaki, es lo mejor que puedo hacer para olvidarme de todo esto._

Esa fue una de las tantas "citas" que tuvieron. Cada tarde sin falta la llevaba a un sitio a diferente. Una vez, fueron a la Wammy's House, el lugar donde vivió parte de su adolescencia. Aun cuando solo Roger sabía de su apariencia, disfrutaron de una tranquila tarde con los niños, por supuesto, ocultando quién era. Misa se hizo una con los niños. A pesar de que la consideró infantil en su momento, ahora era todo lo contrario. Era una mujer que había decidido ser fuerte.

Esa tarde le confesó que siempre quiso tener hijos y formar su propia familia, cosa que a ella le fue arrebatada cuando más le hacía falta. Eso dejó pensativo al detective. Él nunca se había planteado tener familia, casarse, ni tener hijos. ¿Era algo imposible para una persona como él? Al comentarselo a Misa, ella sonrió.

Tampoco te imaginaba jugando con niños hasta hoy. ¡Pero mirate! Les caíste bastante bien y todos se comieron los pasteles que ofreciste. Creo que si serías un buen padre. Y en cuanto a casarte...bueno, eres alguien especial y amable. Si fuera yo, me casaría contigo.

Lo último dicho por la idol lo dejó boquiabierto. Tal declaración lo dejó pasmado unos segundos, con la pose de siempre, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Misa se le quedó mirando. Después, se echó a reír.

Giró la vista a su compañera, quien reía a carcajadas en medio del jardín de Wammy's. Eso logró confundir a Ryuzaki del todo.

_Que mono eres. ¿Tan sorprendente es que diga que serias buen marido? ¡Vaya! Tu mismo lo dijiste una vez: Yo me podría enamorar de ti también_.

Doce de la noche. Su café y postre se habían acabado. Suspiró, fue hasta la cocina de nuevo, para servirse otro café y otro cacho de pastel. Era su rutina, cada noche bajaba entre las once y las doce a esperarla. Misa solía llegar a esas horas después de trabajar y luego charlaban horas y horas, hasta que no podían más, y se despedían en mitad del pasillo, _entre sonrisas y miradas._

No supo cuando, pero Misa ya estaba abrazada su cuello y besando su mejilla.-Hola, Ryuzaki.

-Hola Misa. ¿Qué tal ha ido hoy?-preguntó, alzando otra taza a Misa, quien se separó de él con una sonrisa y la tomó entre sus manos.

-Muy bien, me han propuesto ser la protagonista de una nueva película. Seré una excéntrica detective, una mujer solitaria y mala en expresar sus sentimientos. ¿No te recuerda a alguien?-alegó guiñando el ojo.-Creo que esta vez te pediré ayuda en el desarrollo del personaje. ¿Me ayudarás?

-Bueno, primero he de acabar el trabajo. Después, si aun tenemos tiempo, te ayudaré.

-¡Genial! Te esperaré lo que haga falta.-sonrió con dulzura. El detective, casi pudo notar el doble sentido de esas palabras. ¿Se refería a ese día, cuando le declaró que se había enamorado de él? O al trabajo. Era más probable este último. Sin embargo, algo carcomía la mente del detective, una aguja que parecía adentrarse en su interior.

-Misa…-se acercó a ella, clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los de ella. Pudo sentir la respiración de Misa, estaba nerviosa y algo sonrojada, pero no se apartó, solo soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿P-Pasa algo Ryuzaki?

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando me dijiste que te habías enamorado de mi?

-Si…

-¿Y el que dijiste que sería un buen marido?

-Si…¿Pero, porque dices esto ahora Ryuzaki?-preguntó confusa.

-Por nada en especial. Solo quiero que los tengas presentes durante un tiempo.-contestó con un ligero pestañeo y le sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Pero tengo una condición, Ryuzaki, y no se vale decir que no.-dijó ella acercándose aún más al chico, que se había quedado estático en su postura habitual. Rodeó el cuello del de ojeras y ensanchó su sonrisa.-Quiero un beso.

Por unos instantes, los ojos de Ryuzaki se abrieron por la sorpresa. Se llegó el dedo pulgar a la boca, aunque eso no fue para pensar, por la alguna razón, no necesitaba hacerlo. Misa ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Él hizo lo mismo y se acercó aún más, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Misa. Fue un beso corto, un pequeño instante que bastó para que su corazón se acelerará.

-Te quiero, Ryuzaki.

Hola a tod s! Gracias por los comentarios! Subo estos dos capítulos por mera urgencia. He estado escribiendo otro fic con una tématica algo distinata a este, y si va bien, dentro de poco estará publicado en fanfiction. También estoy acabando otro capítulo de mi página de wattpad. Por eso ¡lo siento! Soy una perfeccionista y es por eso que tardo demasiado en escribir un capítulo y encima, corto.

Pero nada, espero que os guste :3.

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial!¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins :3


	24. ¡Un año :D!

Hola, que tal?

No, esto no es nuevo capítulo, lo siento :c ¡Pero tengo una noticia! Hace un poco más de un año que empecé este fic. ¡Es mi fic más largo! No solo de fanfiction, sino de otras páginas también :D

Así que, quería agradecer a todos los que han estado leyendome desde el principio y a los que se han ido sumando durante este año. Ya han sido publicados 19 capítulos oficiales y 4 especiales y aun quedan muchos más para disfrutar.

¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por leerme! Ya sabeis que cada rewin nos ayuda en nuestra investigación para evitar la extinción de los bellos pelirrojos (?

Un besazo baboso para todos xD Os amo :3


End file.
